


Streets

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And we got ourseleves a fluffy ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta reader what beta reader, Brief mention of sex trafficking, Car Accidents, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, He's going to be wild guys, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Oh boy another AU, Possessive/Jealous!Noctis, Probably implied rape in a few chapters, Prostitute!Prompto, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Crush, slight choking kink, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prostitution:pros·ti·tu·tionnoun-The practice or occupation of engaging in sexual activity with someone for payment.He was running out of options and turned to a job that probably wasn't his best idea. Prostitution. He would be able to make money for his apartment and school at least. Maybe Prompto will actually enjoy this, or not. Either way, this was his darkest secret. He just hoped he doesn't get caught in the act.





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this idea for months and finally sat down and started writing this up. I really liked this idea and wanted to see what I could write. I'm not exactly sure how long I'll make this but their is more to come! 
> 
> Enjoy the start of this adventure!

It wasn't always like this.

 

 

 

He'd never thought that he'd end up on the streets.

 

 

 

Not like this, at least.

 

 

 

Prompto had a good life with his parents being an only child. They loved and supported him through everything from his photography degree to him coming out as gay. He was terrified that they wouldn’t accept him when he came out but they were really supportive. A photography degree wasn’t ideal, but his parents once again supported him through his choice of degree especially when he was so good at taking pictures. His parents were always around even when their work schedules were hectic. His mom was a sales associate and his dad was a manager of a local business so they had a fair amount of wealth. Even enough wealth to put Prompto through college and still put food on the table.  Prompto had a decently nice car and just recently, his parents brought him the camera he wanted. He was so grateful for them. They had arguments rarely like any other family would, but they would get past it with ease. They were all loving towards each other and were always happy together. Truly, a picture perfect family.  Nothing could break this family up.

 

 

 

That was until, the accident.

 

 

The accident that changed Prompto's life forever.

 

 

 

He and his parents were going on a small vacation right before Prompto started his junior year of college and they decided to go to Galdin Quay for a week. This was more so an early birthday present because once Prompto did start school, he'd be too busy to worry about his own birthday and his parents would be working too. He was so excited to be on the beach and stay in one of nicest hotels around and most importantly, being with his mom and dad. They were on the highway about an hour away from their destination when they decided to make a quick pit stop for a bathroom break. They also got a few snacks to eat on the way. Once that was taken care of, they were heading back on the highway. They were at an intersection sitting at a red light having light conversation in which Prompto exclaimed how excited he was for his junior year to begin in a few weeks and how excited he was for this trip. Once the light turned green, they were on their way without a care in the world but the last thing Prompto remembers is his mom screaming “Look out!” before darkness consumed him.

 

_“I’m Corrine live at the scene of this fatal accident. This was one of the deadliest accidents we've seen here in Insomnia in a long time. This accident was indeed an accident in itself where the truck driver's brakes had failed him and crashed right into a car claiming the lives of 48 year old Ellius Argentum, 46 year old Alessia Argentum, and 20 year old Prompto Argentum. The driver of the truck, 32 year old Relleno Titus, has been taken to the hospital in critical conditions. More to come on his condition tonight- Wait what? Someone from the car is alive? Who is it? This just in, Prompto Argentum is a live. Some good news out of this terrible accident. He is being taken to the hospital with serious conditions as well. You heard it hear folks. Tune in tonight for an update on this tragic story. Back to you Lucas.”_

    

 

Prompto woke up in the emergency room hooked up to different machines with a neck brace on and his left arm in a cast. His whole body was in pain and he wasn't sure why he was here. Oh right. The accident. The doctor came in to check on him and was glad he wasn't in coma. The doctor told him he didn't need any surgeries but he should probably take it easy for a few weeks. A couple minutes later, a nurse brought in his friends, Ignis, Gladio, and the prince of Lucis himself, Noctis. There was a lot of commotion in the hospital with the prince being there but the advisor and shield made sure things didn't get too chaotic.

 

“He's awake! Thank the gods.” Noctis said as he made his way towards the blonde's bed.

 

“You had us quite frightened.” Ignis had chimed in.

 

“Yeah you had us worried sick. The doctors thought you slipped into a coma but thank the Six you didn't.” Gladio told him.

 

Prompto was a bit disoriented with everything and he still hasn't seen his parents. He really wanted to see his parents right now. He wondered what his parent's conditions were and also wondered if the doctor would let him go see them even if he was in a neck brace and cast. Their rooms were probably close by his. He sat up slowly wincing in slight pain from his neck and drank a little water from the plastic cup on his tray. He cleared his throat and looked towards the nurse.

 

“Hey do you think I could go see my parents any time soon?” He asked and the nurse's face fell. The three friends eyes widened and faces went white as they looked between each other and the nurse. The nurse let out a shaky breath.

 

“Mr. Argentum, I regret to inform you but the driver of the truck from the accident died a few hours ago in the hospital and your parents… They didn't make it. They died at the scene of the accident. I'm so sorry.”

 

 

That was when his whole world came crashing down.

 

 

He didn't believe what the nurse told him. He denied it completely. This was some kind of cruel joke, right? There was no way his parents were… He didn't want to think of that dreadful word.

 

They were not… dead.

 

“Is… This a joke? Are cameras gonna come out and tell me I've been pranked?” He said with a bitter laugh and the nurse looked pained.

 

“Mr. Argentum, the impact from the accident was too much and you are lucky to be ali-”

 

“You're fucking lying!” Prompto yelled at the nurse. “Th-they aren't dead… They can't be they can’t-”

 

“Mr. Argentum there was nothing we could do.”

 

“No! No no no this is all a bad dream. I'll wake up in my house with my mom and dad by my side.” Prompto closed his eyes and opened them again still remaining in the same spot he was in. Tears began to form in his eyes.

 

“I'm so sorry.” A few tears escaped her eyes. Prompto looked toward his friends as if they were in on this sick joke. Ignis and Gladio looked away from him sadly and Noctis placed his hand on the hospital bed, a few tears slipped down his face.

 

“I'm so sorry Prompto…” He spoke softly.

 

* * *

 

 

Prompto was able to leave a few days later from the hospital. The few days were hell. Within those few days, he cried so much. He refused to eat until his friends came by and told him he needed to eat or he wasn't going to get better.

 

He would never be better.

 

Noct and the other helped him to his house in which Noctis asked if he wanted to stay with him for a while but the blonde declined. Prompto said he wanted to be alone for a while. Once the others left, Prompto broke down crying. He was in so much emotional pain.

 

 

His parents were dead.

 

 

He was alone.

 

 

His first few days alone resulted in him drinking a lot and not taking care of himself. He didn’t care anymore. He had no reason to care about himself when all he could think about was how his parents weren’t coming home from a business trip or company meeting. They would never come home again ever again. He cried himself to sleep every night. He couldn’t go on like this anymore.

 

Two weeks went by and he never left the house. He barely ate anything either and cried nearly every day. How could he go on like this? How could he go on where he had no one else to go to? He couldn't provide for himself for long with the rest of his parents money going out. He could sell the house. The house that held so many memories. The memories they've had over the years. He could get a job but no part time job could pay for the mortgage on the house. He also had to drop out for this year of school because he wouldn't have enough money to pay for it fully anymore.

 

 

His life was ruined.

 

 

A week went by and he felt like he cried enough but still had no clue what he could do now. He was so lost without his parent with him, giving him guidance and helping him through any problems he had. He also didn't want his friends to help or pity him. Each time they called and asked if he was okay he'd say he was fine. It wasn't really true but he was getting better at accepting what happened. He just needed a little more time. He also decides to sell the house and get himself a small apartment more in the city. With him selling the house, he had enough to make rent on his apartment for a few months but once those months were over, he'd had to find a way to make money. Once again, no job would really cover his monthly rent even if he worked every day. Minimum wage sucked.

 

A few more weeks went by and he finally moved into his apartment and he began to feel a little better. Moving out really helped him move on. If he stayed in that house, he wouldn't know what he'd do with himself. He would have never gotten better. Yes he was still sad but his parents wouldn't want him to grieve forever. They would want him to continue to be happy. Prompto always felt like they were watching over him wishing him the best of luck through the rest of his days. When he was beginning to feel better, he began talking to the guys again. They were worried about him for a while but seeing him a little happy again, made them happy as well. They too made him feel better every time they hung out.

 

He and Noctis have even grown closer. They've been best friends for 5 years now but with the accident, Noctis always called and checked on him daily. Prompto had some bad days. Some days he thought about doing… something stupid. Noctis was a phone call away on those days; he would call Noctis just so he could hear his voice and listen as the other told him that everything would be okay as he cried.

 

When moving into his apartment, Noctis was there to help. They haven't physically seen each other since Noctis and the guys took him home from the hospital which was a little over a month ago. These were unrequited feelings, but he did like Noctis more than a friend. He didn't want to, but these feelings have harvest throughout their friendship and he wished he could tell Noctis how he felt. The prince of Lucis had way more choices out there for him rather than a sad plebe that Prompto thought himself as. Maybe he'll wait on it though. See if he could tell if Noctis somehow felt the same way. It would be a low chance of Noctis liking him back but anything was possible. If anything, he just valued their already strong friendship. Once they finished unpacking, Noctis said he had to leave but before he left he gave Prompto a lingering hug. It surprised Prompto a bit but he accepted the hug graciously.

 

“Thanks for everything Noct.” He told him holding him tightly. He didn't want to let go. He felt so warm in Noct’s arms. Noctis held him tightly too as the hug lasted a while. It could last an eternity. Noctis noticed and pulled back with a light blush and a small smile.

 

“Uh yeah no problem. I just wanted to make sure you're happy and stuff. I'm always here for you so call me if you need anything.” Noctis told him. Prompto blushed a little and sent him off. Once he left, Prompto smiled to himself.

 

His parents would be proud.

 

 

Things were looking up for him.

 

 

 

Well until he had to pay the fourth month's rent.

 

 

 

Fuck he forgot about rent.

 

 

His rent was due the first day for his fourth month and he only had a third of the money. He pleaded to the landlord asking if he could pay it at the end of the month instead. Reluctantly, his landlord gave him until the end of the month to pay. Now Prompto had to find a way to pay his rent this month and onward. All the jobs hiring wouldn't give enough money by the time his rent was due. He needed something that would get him cash quickly.

 

It was nighttime when he was still out searching for anything he could do to make money fast. The city had calmed down from its usual lively nature that usually occurred during the day. The sun had just gone down and the street lights lit up illuminating the sidewalks. While out, Prompto took some awesome night scenery shots. His parents would be proud that even though he was on break from school, he still took pictures. They always loved his photos. At one point, he almost stopped taking pictures because he had so many pictures of him with them all together and it hurt too much to think about. He decided that he had to keep taking pictures though because his parent wouldn't want him to stop. He was for sure they were watching over him looking at all his life decisions.

 

While taking pictures, Prompto ended up in a not so good part of Insomnia. Insomnia was a really nice city with near nonexistent crime but even the best of cities have places that weren't completely the best. Prompto found himself leaning against an old bar looking over his photos on his camera. He really got a ton of good shots tonight. He didn't notice at first but there were several nice cars that drove by him. He further noticed the many girls wearing revealing outfits down the street. He went towards them and noticed some of the girls got into those nice cars.

 

 

Prostitution.

 

 

It was legal but heavily frowned upon. A lot of people wanted prostitution to be illegal but the king kept it going. Prompto got a little closer to the girls trying to stay out of sight but he wasn't sly enough and someone noticed him. She sashayed toward him with her short blonde hair, tight crop top, short shorts, and thigh high boots.

 

“Well howdy there! You lookin for a fun night?” She asked leaning forward enough to show off her cleavage. Prompto backed away a bit. He tried to avoid this situation but, knowing where he was, he knew it wouldn’t be possible.

 

“Nah I'm good and ummm… I kinda don't swing that way if you catch my drift.” He told her nervously. She leaned back up and gave a small laugh.

 

“Oh I can tell. My gaydar is top notch ‘round here.” She gave him a wink. “I'm Cindy by the way. I basically run this operation in this area. Now before you gone and say it ain't ethical, I make sure my girls are all safe and protected. Ain't had any problems.” She told him. Prompto was in awe. These girls literally get paid to have sex with strangers. He looked over to some of the girls and they all looked fairly happy.

 

“I’m Prompto.” He started and let out a sigh. “Why do you guys… do this?” He asked.

 

“Well there are plenty of reasons but a recurring one would be money problems. You please someone good enough and they'll pay ya well.” Prompto starred at her for a moment.

 

No.

 

 

He wouldn't do this.

 

 

He wouldn't stoop this low.

 

 

“On average how much can you make in a night?”

 

“That's up to your performance and how wealthy that person is, but I guess on average about $200-$300 a night. Highest I made was $1,000 because the guy was really wealthy.”

 

“How much do you have to give back?”

 

“Our brothel is pretty well off and most of our girls are pretty well off too so just recently, the brothel said we could keep it all which really helps some of the girls out who need the extra money.”

 

Prompto was on the verge of considering this. He would make money from having sex and could keep it all. Selling his body for quick cash. That was unbelievable. The only problem was he wasn't exactly sexually active. In true, he's never had sex before. He'd jerked off plenty and fingered himself a few times but never had the real thing. He's never even had sex with a girl. He still had his pathetic V-card.

 

One of the girls noticed him talking to Cindy and she came and joined in.

 

“Hey pretty boy, you trying to get with our boss huh? Maybe I could be of assistance to.” The woman said. This woman wore black and red pumps with a black bralette where anyone could see her nipples, and red skinny jeans. Her silver long hair shined in the moonlight.

 

“Aranea trust me, he ain’t interest. He likes other pretty boys.” Cindy laughed out causing Prompto to blush. “This is my second in command Arenea. She's our main protector and she does a damn good job at getting freaks away from here.”

 

“I had my speculations but now I do see it. A pretty boy who likes other pretty boys.” She smirked. “Are you here for pointers because you seem like a boy who hasn’t gotten any dick or pussy at all. Virgin?” She out right laughed and Prompto blushed harder. Damn she could tell.

 

“I mean I’ve done stuff to myself but that’s about it…” He told her. Why was he here talking to prostitutes again? Right, he was considering his options.

 

“Look kid, if you’re trying to be with us girls, you might wanna consider having sex first. Unless you plan on just doing oral but trust me, that doesn’t pay well.” She told him.

 

Prostitution was a dangerous thing to get into. Prompto heard of stories where girls have gone missing and ended up being killed. Some girls were beaten up by their guy and he also didn’t want to live with any STDs. But the money. The money was really good and like Cindy said if he did well, he could make a lot of money in one night. Were male prostitutes a thing? He’s never heard of such thing but maybe he was really considering this. He was running out of time to pay his rent and this seemed like the only way. He could have been a stripper or dancer but that required even more skill and he’d get caught easily. He couldn’t tell anyone about this. Not even Noctis. He was weighing his options right now and this seemed like the only thing he could do. He was borderline desperate now.

 

“Maybe I am looking for pointers...” He said slowly and Cindy lit up.

 

“Well we all would be happy to help. But Ari is right, ya might wanna prepare before you just jump right in.” He eyed his outfit. “Also you’ll need a better look. Something sexier.”

 

“Yeah I know I’ll prepare... I’ll be back around this time tomorrow with something… sexier I guess.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“Hey kid, why do you need the money?” Aranea chimed in and asked.

 

“I have rent due… I’m running out of money and there are no jobs that pay well enough to cover my rent for this month and on. I guess I’m just desperate.” He let out a heavy sigh. Aranea smiled.

 

“Well we’re here to help and take care of you so don’t worry blondie. What’s your name?”

 

“Prompto.” He responded.

 

“You’ll also need some kind of a stage name. Just so people don’t track you down or anything so think about that for our next meeting.” She told him before seeing more cars come by. “More cars are pulling up Cin. We have to go kid. Cya tomorrow.” Aranea said and turned away walking toward a car. Cindy smiled at him.

 

“Ya know, you ain’t have to do this if ya don’t wanna Prompto. I bet there are jobs out there that could give you the money.”

 

“I’ve looked all over and none of them would pay me as much as this would.” He sighed. “Hey maybe I’ll have some fun.” He shrugged and let out a laugh.

 

“So is it official? Are you going to be with us?”

 

Prompto had to think for a moment. Was this really his best option? This was pretty unethical and highly unsafe. Cindy told him that all the girls were protected so maybe he had nothing to worry about.  The money was really good. Maybe he could make enough to go to school for the next semester too. And like he said himself, maybe he he’ll have some fun with this. Apart of him is saying this was a terrible idea but he really had no choice. He could also use this as a distraction. Every once in a while, he would go into a depressive mood but it never lasted long. Maybe this would keep his sad thoughts at bay. He had to do this.

 

“Yes, I’m in.” He told her and she grins.

 

“Great! Well I have to get going. Get here a little earlier tomorrow for your lesson. “Cya later Prom! Do you mind if I call you Prom?”

 

“Yeah it’s fine and cya tomorrow.” He watched her walk away as another car pulled up. Cindy and the guy talked a little before she hopped in the car and the car sped off. He soon started heading back to his apartment thinking about what he just agreed to. Upon getting there, he walked in, closed the door, and sighed aloud while sliding down the door with his head in his hands. This whole experience was going to bite him in the ass one day and he knew it. This was a mistake and he would probably regret it in the end but what else could he do? He can’t believe he is doing this. How could he possibly explain this to anyone? To Noctis? He liked Noctis so much and now he’s going to sell his body for sex. He was going to feel so unclean and there wasn’t anything else he could do. Noctis wouldn’t want someone tainted. He had to keep this a secret. His parents would be shaking their heads at him in disappointment right now at this decision.

 

 

He'd never thought that he'd end up on the streets.

 

 

 

Not like this, at least.

 

 

 

Not as a prostitute.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto takes the girls advice and he begins to prepare for what's to come with this 'job' of his. After meeting with the girls, someone surprises him at his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About a third of this chapter is a Prompto solo porn because it just had to be included so I hope you like it! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also thanks to a lovely comment from  
> @AngelofTrash, we now have a Jealous/Possessive!Noctis in this and OH BOY was it fun to write. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Upon waking in the morning, Prompto groaned to himself. He still can't fathom how he really is going through with this. Could he even handle it? Could he handle going to a stranger's place and having sex with them? He didn't think he could, truthfully. He had his lesson tonight with the girls and he was terrified. A terrified virgin. Oh fuck, he was going to lose his virginity to a stranger. Prompto always imagined that his first time would be with someone he loved dearly. Someone he could trust with his heart and body. He may or may not had thought that his first time would be with a certain prince but a las, the prince was too busy for relationships and that thought alone was farfetched. Now though, his first time would be with some not so handsome guy who will probably treat him like an object. He was scared. Scared that something bad might happen to him and no one could save him. He didn’t want to get hurt. His thoughts began processing bad scenarios and he was really thinking about reconsidering…

 

 

But the money.

 

 

As soon as he thought about the money, his whole demeanor changed. He was doing this all for a reason. He needed to make rent each month and still go to school. He had to do this. It will all be worth it in the end.

 

 

Prompto had the day to himself like he usually would especially with his friends all being busy working in royalty. He figured he had the day to figure out the whole sex thing. He remembered Cindy and Aranea telling him how he should properly prepare since, once again, he was a virgin. Now, he found himself in front of a small sex store. He's been here for about 20 minutes too long being too embarrassed to go inside. He shouldn't be this nervous; people go in here all the time. This was normal. Well, it wasn't normal for him because he never would have thought that he'd have to go here anytime soon. After about 5 more minutes, he finally stepped foot into the store. He was greeted by a lady who seemed like she hated her life working there. He gave her a small smile before he began looking around.

 

He was honestly fascinated. There were so many different items all over the store ranging from simple dildos to mini sex machines. It was a bit overwhelming but he pressed on. He went toward a wall with various dildos blushing hard at the very huge red one in the bottom row. He wasn't sure exactly how much he could handle so he decided to start out small. 5 inches wasn't that big, right? He'll go with that one. The package said it was supposed to ‘feel like the real thing’ and Prompto didn't know how to feel about that. He also got a fleshlight. He would most likely be on the receiving end once he started his ‘job’ but no harm in learning how to have sex with a vigina. He probably won't be dealing with viginas. Right before he checked out he almost forgot the most important things, lube and condoms. He had to make it easy on himself and be safe. He noticed how there were many varieties of lube and ended up picking the one that looked the most normal. He also wasn't exactly sure what size condoms he needed. He settled on getting the small and medium sizes. His penis was about average so nothing too small nor big. The blonde finally, after what seemed like an eternity, checked out. He left the store still a bit embarrassed on going in there in the first place and headed back to his apartment.

 

He reached his apartment soon enough and sighed to himself. It was 3pm and he still had hours until he was meeting up with the girls. He looked inside his small black bag and blushed biting his lip. Well… He could start… preparing now. He wasn't necessarily horny but porn usually fixed that. He slowly made his way to his room feelings incredibly nervous. He shouldn't feel this way; he'd jerked off and fingered himself plenty of times so this shouldn't be anything different. But it was different. _Very different._ This was going to be the closest thing he got to actual sex and he's completely inexperienced. He also didn't want to accidentally hurt himself. This was so nerve wracking. He took a few breaths to calm himself down before finally committing to this. He began slipping out of his clothes upon reaching his room. He looked at himself in the long mirror behind his door and sighed as he looked over his naked body. He was proud of his body. It took years to get it to the way it was now. He took the time and hard work to lose all the weight he once had as a kid. Not to mention the motivation to be Noctis’s friend.

 

 

_Noctis._

 

Prompto blushed once more and began to think about the raven-haired man being here with him. His mind went filthy filling with scenarios he'd only seen in porn.

 

 

He watched a lot of porn.

 

His hands began roaming over his body feeling his slightly toned stomach and hips. His body was a bit curvy but he did have a few abs. He closed his eyes briefly and imagined that it was Noctis touching him. He quickly snapped opened his eyes and his face flushed.

 

 

No.

 

He couldn't think of his best friend in that way even if he did like him. A lot. It just wasn't right. He let out a sigh before moving to his bed. The small black bag was on the dresser and he took the items out placing them on the bed. He gulped. He was very nervous and skeptical about these items but somewhere deep down he was also intrigued. He grabbed his laptop and searched the web for his favorite porn site. Once he found it, he looked up the fan favorite which appeared to be a be a gay video featuring a guy with black hair and the other guy had blonde hair title ‘Blonde Twink Gets Fucked Out of His Mind’.

 

Oh fuck, the black-haired guy reminded him of Noctis.

 

He never clicked so fast on a video in his life. This was bad. He really shouldn't be watching this. This would only fuel his desire for Noctis and he knew it was a bad idea but the scene had already begun and he was immersed.

 

_The blonde stretched out on the bed with his ass high in the air. He shook his ass toward the camera before he laid on his back. He faced camera licking his lips and giving a very lustful look. His hands roamed his body sensually as he waited for his lover._

Prompto copied the movements of the man on the screen with rubbing his body once again. He rubbed over his nipples squeezing them gently and gasped out a moan. He was growing hard now just from these simple movements. He continued on and mimicked what the blonde on the screen was doing until he saw the black-haired man appear.

 

_Nick walked in frame and made his way toward the blonde. Lucas began stroking his dick slowly, moaning out as he looked towards the black-haired man with a seductive look. Nick looked unamused as he approached and the blonde pouted playfully moaning louder as he stroked himself harder._

A hand snaked down and Prompto grabbed ahold of his own dick, stroking it the way Lucas was doing. He moaned once more as stroked himself vigorously.

 

_Lucas stuck 2 fingers into his mouth licking over them while he locked eye contact with Nick. He took his fingers out traveling down and pushed them inside his hole groaning out. He stretched himself out as his eye contact never broke Nick’s and he grins._

_“Come on Nicki, fuck me.”_

_Something in Nick snapped and he was on top of Lucas kissing him roughly._

Prompto reached for the lube and applied some to his fingers. He wasn't as daring as this Lucas character so he started out prodding his hole with one finger. His breath was speeding up and he let out a gasp as he finally let a finger in. He let out a moan as he slowly moved his finger in and out of him. It’s been a while since he’s last fingered himself and it was already feeling good. The kiss between the guys on the screen was so fucking sexy and sloppy. Prompto wished he could kiss someone like. Fuck, he wished he could kiss Noctis like that. He shook his head. No, he can't think that. He can't think about Noctis kissing him roughly as he fingered himself. That thought alone made his dick twitch. After a while, he soon added in a second finger with a quiet moan as his other hand continued stroking his dick.

 

_Nick pulled back from the kiss and yanked Lucas's fingers out of him pinning both hands above his head. Lucas spread his legs wide and lifted them up showing the camera his slightly stretched hole. Nick wasted no time and began pressing his dick inside and Lucas let out a loud moan._

The moans were getting to Prompto and showed as his fingers moved quicker inside him scissoring him open, he too was moaning loudly. He soon started prodding a third finger in. He'd never used more than 2 fingers but he knew a dick had to be more than 2 fingers long and wide. He added a little more lube before adding in the third finger. There was a slight burn as his rim was being stretched more than it was accustom to. The burn wasn't unbearable but still a bit uncomfortable. It would take time to get used to.

 

_Nick was slamming his dick in Lucas and the blonde screamed out in pleasure. This went on for a while until Nick pulled out. He repositioned himself where his dick was right in front of Lucas's face. Lucas grabbed ahold of the thick appendage and began stroking it roughly before greedily taking it into his mouth. He licked it messily as drool and precum slipped down his chin._

Prompto worked himself for a while before pulling his fingers out with a low groan. He reached for the dildo and the lube. Before he added the lube, he thought of something. Maybe he could get a blowjob practice in too while he’s at it. He copied Lucas's movements as he licked over the toy. He put some of the toy in his mouth and sucked on it. He let drool slip out of his mouth over the toy and down his chin. He took more into his mouth seeing how far he could go before he started gagging and coughing. Yeah, he couldn't go far. He continued sucking on it with shallow sucks as he watched the video proceed.

 

_Lucas deep throated the dick in his mouth all the way until his lips pressed against small black pubes and balls were against his chin. Nick had a hand on the back of the blonde's head and began fucking his mouth roughly. He called the blonde a cockslut and Lucas moaned in agreement. Nick pulled his dick out his mouth and slapped it against Lucas's face. He soon pulled back and flipped Lucas over hiking his hip up before ramming his dick back into him earning him a high-pitched moan._

Prompto was circling the now lubed toy against his entrance. The nerves were getting to him but he felt ready. He calmed his nerves down a bit and began easing the toy in. That burn was back but it wasn't really painful, almost pleasant. He pressed more of the dildo in and he was moaning a loud now. This felt way better than fingers. He slowly moved it in and out getting use to the feeling of it. It began to feel good. Really fucking good. He listened to the video and moaned at the sounds he was hearing. Loud groans and moans, pants, and skin slapping against each other hard at a great, powerful velocity. He imagined that he was Lucas, getting fucked hard against his bed. He closed his eyes to savor the pleasure until his mind formed an image of Noctis. Imaginary Noctis was above him smirking down at him as he moved his dick inside of him hard. Prompto let out a shameful moan at the thought of Noctis, his best friend and prince, fucking him. He moved the toy faster inside of him as his other hand stroke his dick once more. He tried to focus more on the sounds of the video but his thoughts focused on the imaginary image of Noctis. He really fucking wished this toy was Noctis. He soon was reaching his peak as he further sped up his movements.

 

“N-Noctis… Yes Noctis! Fuck…” He moaned out loudly. This was embarrassing and he knew it but his pleasure filled brain didn't care. He continued on a bit longer until he wasn't able to hold back.

 

“Noctis… Fuck… N-Noctis… Noctis!” His voice rose to a near high pitched scream and his back arched off the bed as he came hard over his stomach with the prince's name on his lips. He slowly pulled the dildo out and tried to catch his breath. Fuck, he can't believe himself. He really has hit a low point. Jerking off to your best friend, yeah this was a low point. He was disgusted with himself. Almost as if the world wanted to teach him a lesson, his phone began to ring. He froze and paused the video. He reached for his phone and it was none other than the prince himself. Prompto debated on answering it but picked it up anyways.

 

“H-Hello?” He said breathlessly.

 

_“Hey man you okay? You sound a little winded.”_

 

“Y-yeah I'm fine just… Got back from a jog…”

 

_“Ah I see. Well I wanted to see if you wanted to come over and hang out. Just the two of us though because Iggy and Gladio are out.”_

 

“I uh… can't…  Not tonight I ummm…-”

 

 _“Do you have plans with someone else?”_ Prompto couldn't tell but there was ice in Noctis’s voice.

 

“No! No… I uh have… work tonight.”

 

_“Work… When did you get a job?”_

 

“I… Had an interview yesterday and got the job… I start tonight. Sorry man.” Prompto hoped he sounded convincing enough. He heard Noctis let out a sigh of annoyance before speaking again.

 

 _“You know, you don't have to lie to me. I am your best friend after all. If you're hanging with someone else, it's fine.”_ His tone had a hint of bitterness to it.

_“_ Dude, you know me.” He started with a nervous laugh. “You and the guys are like my only friends. Why would I hang with anyone else? I go into work in a few hours and I'm off at midnight.” He hoped that sounded more convincing. Noctis let out another sigh and seemed to believe him.

 

_“Well I guess another time then? I just wanna make sure you're still doing okay.”_

 

“Yeah… I'm doing fine…”

 

_“Good. I'll talk to you later then.”_

 

“Right cya later.”

 

Prompto hung up the phone and sighed deeply. The embarrassment was setting in that he just masturbated with the thought of the man he just got off the phone with.

 

 

He had it bad for Noctis.

 

 

Really bad.

 

* * *

 

Hours went by and Prompto made his way to his new ‘job’ on the streets. He was freaking out. What if he didn't have the requirements for this? Were there even requirements? What if they make him go with someone on his first night? He'd have a fucking heart attack if they made him. His mind was ablaze and all of his nerves were hitting him hard. He found the street the girls were on and Cindy noticed him as he approached the group of girls.

 

“Howdy Prom! Man, you look like you done seen a ghost. You alright now?”

 

“Y-yeah just a bit… nervous. I'm not use to all of this and I'm worried I'll screw up and I don't wanna mess anything up and-mmmm?!” Cindy stopped his rambling with a kiss. Prompto's brain couldn't think and his eyes grew wide. He was being kissed. He's never kissed anyone and he tensed up. Cindy pulled back.

 

“Lesson 1: Kissing. Figured since you're a virgin you probably hadn't kissed anyone either. Based off your performance just then, I'm probably right.” She laughed. Prompto was sputtering together a response as a dark blushed appeared across his face.

 

“I-I-I… uh…” He couldn't form words and his mind was racing. Cindy let out a sight and brought a hand up to his shoulder.

 

“Lesson 2: Expect the unexpected. Ya could be in the middle of one thing with a guy and the guy might just flip you over.” She told with a reassuring smile. Prompto couldn't think straight, his slight anxiety rising. This was happening. He was going to start prostituting. He kept repeating to himself why he was doing this in the first place: The money. He calmed himself down enough to speak letting out a heavy sigh.

 

“I…Sorry. All my emotions are hitting me now that this is real. So real…”

 

“Everything is okay Prompto and I won't make you go with someone tonight. I'm just gonna give ya some pointers. Trust me okay?” Upon hearing this, Prompto's nerves calmed down a bit more. Good, he didn't have to go with anyone tonight which was a relief. He wasn't ready at all. He didn't know when he'd be ready for the actual job he had to do. He nodded his head in response to Cindy's and she gave him a smile. She then introduced him to the other girls and they kept calling him cute which made him blush. All of the girls seemed really nice and helpful. Aranea walked up to him looking him up and down.

 

“Is this your idea of sexy attire kid?” She chuckled.

 

“I… Ummm this was probably the closest thing I had to ‘sexy’ so…” He trailed off and she crossed her arms.

 

“Mind if I rip your jeans a bit and cut the sleeve off your shirt?”

 

“I… Have to… undress?” He questioned nervously.

 

“Don't worry shortcake I can do it easier if you have your clothes on.” She reassured him as she took out some scissors and began cutting. “I may not look it but I know how to make outfits. Kinda was my job a few years ago.” She told him as she ripped his jeans and cut a design out of his shirt while cutting the sleeve off. Once she was done, she took out her phone and snapped a picture of him. “Look now that's sexy.” She told him. He looked at the picture and…

 

 

Whoa.

 

His jeans were ripped up the legs and his shirt was nearly cut into a crop top look showing off his stomach. Heat rose up in his cheeks. All due respect, he thought himself to look like a slut but he guessed that's the look to go for? Well he would be lying if he said he didn't look good in this revamped outfit. He thanked her for his upgraded look and they all began giving him pointers along with the do’s and don'ts of prostituting. They also mentioned how he should get a little flexibility just to show off when he's in bed so he should stretch daily. He mentioned that he’d like the name Quicksilver as his stage name and they all laughed but said it was a good name regardless. The more they talked about it the less uncomfortable he got. Maybe it won't be so bad after all.

 

It was well over 2am when he finally took his leave. He walked the quiet streets a little chilly from his ripped clothing. A few cars went by catcalling him and he walked a little faster to avoid any run in with people. Guys were sick. But, he’ll have to deal with that in due time. Thank the gods he made it to his apartment. Getting closer he nearly had a heart attack.

 

 

Someone was there.

 

He panicked because who would be here at this hour? Upon making it closer he realized it was Noctis.

 

 

 _Oh shit,_ it was Noctis.

 

It seemed that he was simply waiting for Prompto's return. How long has he been waiting? Once he noticed Prompto was back, he stood up with his arms crossed looking very pissed off.

 

“Where were you?” His voice cut right through Prompto. Fuck. Fuck, Prompto had to come up with an excuse.

 

“Why are you here?” He shot back. This was going to be hell.

 

“I wanted to surprise you after work just to say hi but clearly you don't get off at midnight. Now answer my fucking question, where were you?” Noctis had heat in his voice. He was definitely angry. Prompto moved a little closer and put on an angry front.

 

“I told you I had wok today. Anything else I do is not your fucking business.”

 

“I’m your friend so it is my fucking business.” He paused, his nostrils flaring. “Where do you work then? Last time I checked jobs don't have a wear-what-you-fucking-want dress code. What even are those clothes?” Shit he got Prompto there. Prompto hesitated for a bit. He said the first thing that came to mind.

 

“Since you’re so adamant about it, I… I… work at a small picture store downtown. The workers there said this was my… ‘initiation’ so they cut up my clothes and said I had to wear them home. It sucks but it was all for shits and giggles…” He trailed off. Was that even believable? He's internally panicking and honestly, he wished Noctis would leave him alone. Noctis let out a heavy sigh and walked up to him jamming a finger into his chest.

 

“If you're fucking lying to me I will find it out.” He voice was low and dangerous. Noctis was really close to Prompto now and fuck he looked really good under the moonlight. His gray-blue eyes slightly darken with anger and those luscious lips. Prompto could kiss those lips. _Snap out of it Prompto. This isn't the time to fantasize about him._ Prompto told himself pushing the hand away from his chest.

 

“I'm not fucking lying.” He told him sternly. Noctis’s expression seemed to relax and he sighed letting his hand fall to his side.

 

“I'll believe you for now.” He looked Prompto straight in the eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry for going crazy like that. I'm just worried about you. Like I said earlier I just wanted to see if you were still okay. Sorry for coming unannounced but I wanted to see you. It's been awhile ya know?” Prompto also let out a sigh.

 

“Yeah, you're right, it has been a while… and it's fine. I can't stay mad at you anyways so your craziness is forgiven.” He laughed a little and Noctis smiled.

 

“Good. I should get going actually. I’ve been here for like 2 hours and have a meeting in like 5 hours so I should really go sleep.” He laughed and wrapped his arms around Prompto bringing him into a hug. “I just sorta… missed you…” He said barely above a whisper. Prompto glossed over the comment of him saying he was waiting for 2 hour because Noctis was hugging him. He hugged back as his face began to flush. This hug was so nice and warm. He wished they could stay like this forever. He also wished this hug could mean something more but friendship hugs were still good.

 

“I've missed you too.” He said equally as low. He soon pulled back, the slight blush still on his face. Noctis too, had a tint of red across his face. “Well I don't wanna keep you when you have to sleep so…”

 

“Yeah… Right… Goodnight Prom.”

 

“Night Noct.” They said their goodbyes and Prompto went into his apartment watching Noctis get into his car and drive off. He sighed as he made his way to his room. He changed into his night clothes and immediately went to bed. Tomorrow night he had another lesson with the girls and they told him whenever he was ready, he could start ‘working’. It would probably be a bit before he was ready but he'll begin eventually. He was glad that Noctis believed him. He'll have to lie to him for a while but once everything works out, he wouldn't have to worry about telling him the truth anyways.

 

He reached over to his dresser and grabbed the small framed picture. It was a picture he took of him and his parents last year before he went off to school. A tear slid down his cheek and he let out a shaky sigh.

 

“I promise… This won't last long. I just need a little bit of money. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me.” He smiled sadly as a few more tears escaped. “I love and miss you two.” He said wiping away his tears and placing the frame back on his dresser.

 

 

_Things will get better._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Noctis is gonna be crazy guys get ready. 
> 
> Also sad ending because Prompto can't forget about his parents.
> 
> This whole chapter was so enjoyable to write and I hope you guys liked it as well! :D


	3. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally begins his work. He was a nervous wreck about his first time but it all works out well. Maybe he's beginning to like this.
> 
> Noctis is acting a bit weird but Prompto just assumes he's really good at joking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had the choice to make this a really long chapter or split my ideas up so I went with the latter. Next chapter will be angsty though so get ready for that.
> 
> Enjoy happy chapter 3!

**_Five years ago_ **

 

_“Now Prompto, since you are getting older it’s about time we had ‘the talk’.” The blonde’s mom and dad had told him that they needed to have a ‘family meeting’ but Prompto wasn’t expecting that he’d be getting the sex talk._

 

_“Mom, I’m 15. School health class gave me some insight and my own little research helped as well…” Prompto told her. His dad sighed and his mom looked over to her husband with wide eyes whispering softly._

 

_“Ell do you think our son watches porn?” She questioned in shock._

 

_“Well Alessia he is 15. I know school health classes tend to be lacking in some areas so maybe he was curious.” He said just as softly_

 

_“I can hear both of you and no, I don’t watch porn geez guys.” He told them. It was lie. They all knew it was a lie. They’ll gloss over it for know though, that conversation would be held at a later date._

 

_“Look Prom, you’re getting older and your body is still changing.” His dad began. “You must remember simple safety when it comes to sex so always have condoms. Your mother will have an aneurysm if she found out she was a grandmother at such a young age.” He chuckled and received a glare from his wife. Prompto face heated up at those words.._

 

_“Once again dad, I’m 15. I won’t be having sex anytime soon. Gods, this is so embarrassing.” He was blushing darkly. This was so awkward to hear this from his parent in his mid teen years._

_“You’d be surprise son. Some kids run around having 2 kids by your age.” His dad told him._

 

_“Sweetie, we just want you to know now so you’ll be ready in the future. Don’t be embarrassed; we say these word with love. Safety is everything Prompto.” His mom gave him a smile._

 

**_Two years ago_ **

 

_Prompto stood at the door to his parents room. He’s going to do it. He was going to tell them what he’s been hiding for the past 2 years. He’s 18 now so he figured he let them know now. He sighed before he knocked on the room door. Once he got the okay, he opened the door and met the eyes of his parents. He had a look of fear upon his face and they both looked at him worryingly._

 

_“Prompto dear what’s wrong? Did something happened?” His mom asked concern rising in her voice._

 

_“Son you can tell us anything; now what’s the problem?” His dad asked equally concerned. Prompto gulped. His skin was crawling with anxiety and the lump in throat would not go away. Telling them was the hard part. Once he did it, he would feel so much better._

 

_“Guys… I have something to tell you…” He began. This was it. He was going to do it. “I- I… I've been hiding  in the closet for the past 2 years and…” He paused trying to calm his racing heart. “and… I'm gay.” He said it. He finally said it. He felt the weight lift off his shoulders. The first person he told was Noctis and he was so supportive of him. Now he awaits to see how his parents would react. He wasn't expecting though, for them to look toward each and laugh. Were they laughing at him? They thought this was funny? That pesky anxiety assumed they were laughing at him and he started crying. His parents immediately stopped laughing and rushed over to him hugging him._

 

_“Honey don't cry we weren't laughing at you.” His mom spoke in a soothing voice calming him down._

 

_“Th-then why were you laughing?” He asked and pulling back noticing the smiles upon his parents faces._

 

_“We only laughed because we had an idea about it for a while.” His dad told him._

 

_“Yes, we were just waiting for you to officially tell us sweetie.” His mom kissed his forehead._

 

_“S-so you're not m-mad?”_

 

_“We love you Prompto and you can love whoever you want to.” His mom reassured._

 

_“You also aren't too good at hiding it. You seem very infatuated with that princely friend of yours.” His dad chuckled and he blushed._

 

_“I-I… Thanks guys. Thanks for accepting me. I love you both.” He smiled and they all hugged each other._

 

* * *

 

It’s been about a week and a half since his first lesson with the girls. Prompto had been stretching to get more limber and he’s also been using his dildo more often than not. Tonight was when he agreed to finally start. Tonight was the night he officially sold his body for money. He’s been blowing off his friends invitations to hang out saying he had work all the time due to his lessons. Earlier in the day, Noctis had called him asking if he wanted to hang out and he declined simply saying he had to work late today. Noctis wasn’t buying that excuse anymore. He sounded pissed but Prompto insisted that his work schedule was always changing and it was never consistent. Noctis gave in and believed him along with threatening his coworkers that if they did anything to him, he’d make sure they wouldn’t do anything ever again. Prompto laughed taking it as a harmless joke. Noctis then told him to let him know when he was free so they could see each other and Prompto happily agreed.

 

Prompto was now staring at himself in the mirror in his room. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped. A zipper on the back of the jeans, if unzipped, would reveal an ass cheek. Yes, he was wearing assless underwear. He also wore a fiery red v-neck crop top that said ‘Bad Boy’ in black letters on the back. On his feet he wore knee high heeled black boot. He hates himself for it but he thought the shoes were really comfortable and easy to walk in. He completed his ensemble with a black studded shocker. The girls also taught him a thing or two about makeup. Concealer and foundation covered his freckles and he gave himself a smokey-eye look, black eyeliner rimming his eyes. He debated on putting on the red lipstick he was given but soon decided against it, settling on lipbalm and lipgloss. His exterior was well put together and had a grace of confidence to it. On the inside though, he was freaking out. He was worried about his choice of attire and he didn’t know too much about makeup so he assumes he looked good. But did he look good? Anxiety was back on his shoulders. Not to mention he was very worried about why he’s dressed like this in the first place. This was it. His simple days were over and longer nights began.

 

His prostitution began.

 

Prompto made his way to the street corner. It was roughly 10pm and the city was silent. The only things heard were the sounds of nature in the night and the music being playing in a bar along with the soft clack of a heels against the sidewalk. The girls approached him all in awe at his outfit telling him that he looked good and that his makeup was spot on. He said thanks with a blush and Cindy soon spoke.

 

“Now Prom if you ain’t  ready you don’t have to do anything tonight.” She reminded him.

 

“I… I’m ready.” He sighs out. “Rents due in 2 weeks so I need to start this.”

 

“We’ll all be on lookout for guys who look decent enough. Maybe even one of our regular will stop by and you could go with him.” Cindy told him and Prompto felt a bit at ease. They chatted for a while before the cars started rolling in. Both Cindy and Aranea stood with him as a car pulled up to them. The white Ferrari was an immediate indicator that this guy had money. He rolled down the window and eyes went straight to Prompto.

 

“Well aren’t you a cute young man. Cin you didn’t tell me you had a new recruit.” He smiled and Cindy chuckled.

 

“Max this is Prompto. He’ll be with us for a bit. Prompto this is Maximus. He’s a regular and he always treats my girls well.”

 

“I’ll vouch for her; he’s a really nice guy and he’s packing in more ways than one.” Aranea smirked and Prompto blushed hard. Maybe he should have accustomed his body to more than 5 inches. The man, Maximus, let out a laugh and gestured for Prompto to get in the car. Prompto hesitated, his heartbeat sped up. Once he got into that car there was no turning back. Cindy saw how tense he was and pulled him aside.

 

“Prom if you’re not ready you don’t have to go.” She reassured him. “And if you do, Max here is a nice guy and he won’t hurt you.”

 

“I’m gonna do it… I have to do it.” He told her with a heavy sigh. He returned back to the car and opened the door. He gulped before entering the car and closing the door looking back at Cindy and Aranea one last time before the car sped off.

 

The car ride was quiet at the start with Prompto being too nervous to speak. A few minutes go by and Max begins to speak.

 

“So, how old are you? You look a bit young.”

 

“20!” He said far too quickly. “I uh… I’m 20… I’ll be 21 in a few months.”

 

“That’s good you’re legal. I’m 35.” He told him. “You seem a bit nervous. We’ll take things slow so don’t worry too much.” He encouraged. Prompto was really worried. He wanted to do good but he also wasn’t really sure what he was doing. The nerves was getting to him. It didn’t help that they finally reached the man’s house. It was a nice house that had a feel of elegance to it. Nothing could compare to the Citadel or Noct’s luxurious apartment but this was still fairly pleasant. Max parked the car in the long driveway and got out going over to open Prompto’s door sticking his hand out. Prompto blushed at the gesture and took his hand. He was lead into the house and he was tense. His virginity will be loss tonight. That thought alone put him on edge. He really didn’t want to have a panic attack of all times. He took slow breaths to calm down the rising panic in his chest. He wanted to say something; anything that indicated that he was okay with this.

 

“Nice… house…” He said and wow did that sound dumb. Max chuckled guiding him to his room.

 

“Thanks. It took a while to build but I’m happy with the way it turned out.” He told him smiling. They made it to the room and oh fuck it’s about to happen. Prompto internally freaks out. Max closed the door behind them and stepped towards the blonde. He grabbed his chin gently speaking softly. “Remember, we are gonna take things slow. It’ll be good. Trust me? I’ll pay a little extra since you’re so nervous.” He tells him and leans in giving him a gentle kiss. Prompto tenses up for a moment before he kissed back just as gently. He’s been practicing his kissing skills and he thinks he’s improved. Max lead him backwards towards the bed and he fell gently against it as the other man loomed over him, their kiss still gentle. The soft kiss soon turned into something more passionate as mouths began to open and tongue was added in. Prompto was really enjoying this kiss. Max pulled back to make sure the blonde was still okay and Prompto gave him a nod. Prompto was able to get a closer look at Max from this view. Max had dark long, brown hair and green eyes. His beard and mustache were cleanly trimmed and he had a small beauty mark just below his lip. Overall, he was a very handsome man. Their kisses soon  started up again as Max began removing his shirt and Prompto’s shirt as well. Prompto tensed up a bit but relaxed once callous hands began roaming over his chest. Thumbs rolled over his nipples and he moaned into the kiss causing Max to chuckle. Prompto was able to kick his boots off and soon Max was sitting up removing the blonde’s pants along with his own pants. Prompto was blushing hard at the sight of the man’s bulge in his underwear. He really should have adjusted his body to more than 5 inches. Max was back on top of him and ground his clothed erection against his and a louder moan escaped. The brunette began sucking and kissing Prompto’s neck eliciting more moans to be let out. He wasn’t expecting to be this vocal due to his nerves but this felt really good; his nerves were at bay. Max kissed down from his neck to his chest reaching a nipple and engulfing it. Prompto’s back arched and he let out another loud moan.

 

“M-Max…” He gasped at the feeling and wow he actually moaned his name which seemed to egg Max on even more as he latched onto the other nipple causing more moans to spill from the blonde’s lips. He soon kissed down his chest down to the hem of his boxer before looking up to, once again, make sure everything was okay. Prompto nodded once more and soon his underwear was gone. He sighed as he was free from his restraints but soon let out a long, drawn out moan when warm, wet heat was over his hard member. He’s never received or given a real blowjob and the feeling was incredible. Max kept working him with his mouth before he pulled off causing Prompto to whine at the lost. Max let out a laugh before going back up to kiss the blonde again. The kiss was a bit more heated consisting of more tongue than lip. Max removed his own underwear and ground his unclothed erection against Prompto who gasped out his moan. He too ground his hips up against the other and they both let out moans into each others mouths. This lasted a great deal of time before Max leaned over to reach towards his dresser for lube. He leaned up and kissed down Prompto’s body once more before he sat between the blonde’s thighs. He opened the small bottle of lube and poured a good amount onto his fingers. Prompto tensed up again knowing it was almost time. Max kissed his thighs trying to sooth and calm him down. Once Prompto relaxed, he eased in a finger slowly earning him little to no resistance and he began moving that finger slowly. Prompto was moaning once more. He was use to his own fingers inside him but the feeling of someone else's finger felt way better. A second finger was eased in and began scissoring him open. He involuntarily bucked his hips down on those fingers and Max let out another chuckle. Soon, a third finger was added and a slight burn was felt causing him to tense up a bit. Max rubbed and kissed his thighs to calm him down once more. He prepped him for a while to make sure he was stretched enough until he soon removed his fingers earning yet another whine from Prompto at the lost. He sat back up and lubed up his dick. It wasn’t as thick but it had length to it, a nice 8 inches which had Prompto doubting if he could take all of it inside him. Fuck, he was about to lose his virginity in the next few minutes and began to feel uneasy. Max sensed this and kissed him once again.

 

“Tell me to stop if it hurts okay?” He reassured and that calmed him a bit. Max added a bit more lube to his dick before he sat up with a hand on Prompto’s thigh and the other was on his dick easing it in slowly. The tip and head went in and it hurt a little and it showed as he clenched down causing Max to hiss. “You gotta calm down. It’ll hurt more if you don’t. It will feel good I promise.” Prompto took some much needed breaths before his body finally relaxed. Max began pushing more in and Prompto soon moaned out much louder than before. He’s finally doing it. He’s finally having sex and it was beginning to feel good. The bit of pain was soon taken over by pleasure. Max began moving slowly the few inches that were inside shallowly.  He kept this up adding a few more inches in and Prompto was moaning much louder. He was definitely very vocal in bed. Max held onto his hips and moved down to kiss him sloppily. His movements began to get faster. “You good?” He asked as he kept his pace up.

 

“F-fuck… yes…” Prompto moaned out and Max smirked at him.

 

“Good.” He said as he got the rest of those inches in and Prompto arched at being completely filled. He can’t believe he could get all of it in and oh fuck did it feel so good. Max was back on his neck sucking it leaving a trail of hickeys all over. Prompto was embarrassed but he was actually pretty close to screaming now. Pleasure was completely taking over and he was getting into it. He began rocking his hips with each thrust which got Max groaning and moaning more. The pressure was soon building up in him. He closed his eyes to savor the pleasure and quick movement of Max only for his mind to form that imaginary Noctis again and fuck did that have him screaming his moans out. This was wrong but his brain liked playing with him. He was getting close to his release now.

 

“M-Max… I’m close…” He told him and the brunette nodded his head.

 

“Me too.” He said as his thrust were becoming more erratic. Prompto was definitely screaming now and he began jerking himself off to his releases. The edge was near and Prompto closed his eyes once again seeing that image of Noctis once more before his orgasm hit him.

 

“N-M-Max!” Prompto screamed out and was he really about to say Noctis’s name? Now that would be really embarrassing. He came in between them with a cry of pleasure. Max soon was cumming and Prompto felt the rush of warm inside him. They kissed once again coming down from their climax. Max soon pulled out and laid next to him stroking his hair.

 

“So I just took your virginity didn’t I? He spoke softly catching his breath and Prompto’s eyes grew wide looking over to him. Fuck, what could he say? He sighed deeply.

 

“I… uhhh… Yeah… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I guess… I wanted to appear experienced but I bet I was acting really virgin-like.”

 

“I wouldn’t say virgin-like but you did seem a little more nervous. Why are you doing this? Prostituting?” He asked and Prompto let out another sigh.

 

“No other job would pay me enough for my rent and school. This is only temporary though. Once I start saving I won’t be doing it anymore but for now, this is my job.” He tells Max who kissed his forehead.

 

“I hope everything goes well.” He tells him. “Now let me take you back . Cindy will have my head if you’re not back.” He said with a chuckle as he got up and put his clothes on. Prompto too got up and winced at the sharp pain that went through his lower back. A side effect to such a good experience. Once they were dressed they were back in his car and soon back on the street where the girls were. Prompto got out of the car and Cindy and Aranea were soon at his side. Max paid him and wow $250. He only needed a little more money and he could officially pay his rent this month. Cindy and Aranea talked with Max for a bit before he pulled off. They both turned to the blonde with smiles on their faces.

 

“Prom how was it? Was everything okay?” Cindy asked first with excitement.

 

“Yeah… It was good like really good. I got $250.”

 

“Wow that’s good for your first time.” Aranea chimed in. “You’ll be a pro in no time.” She told him.

 

“Th-thanks. I can almost pay my rent for this month and I have to start saving too.”

 

“There’s no set schedule so come down any night when you need to.” Cindy said. “I usually do require everyone go at least twice but since it’s your first time you can go on and go home.”

 

“Thanks… I’ll be back in 2 days. I’m in a bit of pain and I think I need to rest my body.”

 

“No problem. Have a good night Prom.”

 

“Yeah have a good night kid.” Aranea said before he took his leave.

 

He reached his apartment with the slight limp he had. He instantly took some pain meds and went to retrieve his phone. He left his phone there so he didn’t have to be bothered with it. Upon turning his phone on, he had a lot of notifications. A few from social media but one thing that caught his eyes were the 15 missed calls from Noctis. He panicked. Was something wrong with Noctis? Why did he call him so many times? It was really late but he called Noctis back immediately.

 

_“Prompt-”_

 

“Dude are you okay?! Did something happen?” Prompto asked frantically.

 

 _“Prompto calm down I was just calling to check on you.”_ He said plainly. Prompto was confused but he let out a laugh.

 

“Why did you call me so many times just to check on me?”

 

 _“Just wanted to see if you made it home safely and say hi.”_ He said flatly. _“Why didn’t you answer when I called?”_ There was something in Noctis voice. It almost sounded threatening but Prompto disregarded it.

 

“I came home and forgot about my phone until now actually. Also there’s a no phone policy at work so I left it here.” He told him simply. He hates himself for it, but his lying was getting better and he almost believed his own lies.

 

 _“What I said earlier still stands though. If your coworkers do anything to you, I’ll make sure they won’t do anything ever again.”_ He sounded menacing but Prompto once again took it as a joke.

 

“Okay scary prince.” Prompto said sarcastically and laughed at how ridiculous he was being. Noctis sure did know how to joke. “Well if that’s all, I’m dead tired. I’m off tomorrow so if you want to hang out I’m free.” He tells him.

 

 _“I have some meetings tomorrow but I’ll let you know when we can meet up.”_ Noctis tells him probably a bit more excited than necessary. Prompto laughs and they soon say their goodbyes.  

 

Prompto makes it to his room and goes into his bathroom. He sighs upon seeing his neck. Max really did a number on his neck with it being covered in hickeys. He was so happy he had makeup because he didn’t know how he would explain these to Noctis. Him and Noctis were actually hanging out tomorrow and he was excited but he also felt bad. He’s been lying to him so much and he feels like he’s cheating on him even if they aren’t together. He groans to himself. It’s fine. Noctis can never find out so the lies will continue. It soon hits him that he’s not a virgin anymore. He was nervous but he came to the conclusion that sex felt good. Really good. If he got nice people like Max, maybe prostitution won’t be as bad.

 

He reminisced on the first time his parents had told him about sex. At age 15 he already knew about it but his parent insisted in telling him about safety. Max may not have used a condom but at least he wasn’t getting anyone pregnant. He further reminisced when he came out to his parents about being gay. They were so supportive of him and he was grateful for that. Safe to say, his first time sex was gay, anal, sex and it felt really good. He’s more intrigued now that he’s done it once and the more he does it, the more confident he’ll get; the more daring he’ll get. He has a day off to rest and hang out with Noctis then he’s back at it again. Maybe he will enjoy it after all.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely making Noctis crazy and next chapter will be wild. 
> 
> I thought the flashback was a nice touch. I'm trying to have every chapter have at least something to do with his parents.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed <3


	4. Of Luck and Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is fine ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

As planned the next day, Noctis and Prompto hung out. Noctis suggested they take a walk in the city and Prompto could take pictures but Prompto declined the idea saying he pulled a muscle in his leg from lifting things at work. In true, he was still in a bit of pain from the night before. Noctis was skeptical but went along with it. They settled on watching a movie and ordering some takeout. The whole time Noctis complained how the meetings were boring and being king one day would suck. Prompto laughed and said looking at pictures and fixing cameras all day wasn’t that enjoyable either. They both missed this. They missed having each other in their presence but with Noctis’s work and Prompto’s ‘work’ it was hard to hangout. Plus Prompto blew plans off more often than not. Prompto still had a pang of guilt inside him for lying but it was getting easier to disregard it. They ended their night with some video games before Noctis had to leave; princely duty calls. Early morning meetings sucked ass but he had to go before he got an earful from Ignis about being late. They soon said their goodbyes with a hug and tried to plan to hang out again only for Prompto saying he wasn’t sure when yet. Once again his ‘schedule’ was unpredictable and Noctis almost lashed out at him but kept his cool. If Prompto was hiding something, Noctis believes he will find out.

 

The next day came and left and Prompto got ready for his second time with someone that night. He wasn’t as nervous as he was before and he almost felt excitement. Upon seeing Cindy and the girls he had a bit of nerves in him but he felt more ready. Cindy was proud of him with the way he held himself this time. Once the cars started pulling in, he made his way to one. He was wearing gray shorts tonight, short shorts to be exact and a tight light blue tank top. Bless his feet for being kind of small because he was able to fit into one of the girls black stilettos. They weren’t nearly as comfortable but he was still able to walk in them.  He was doing this alone this time and he tried to put on a sexy schtick. The man rolled down his window and Prompto leaned against it with a smirk. Yeah he was still pretty nervous but, once again, not nearly as nervous as he’d been just a few days before. He felt a bit more confident. Maybe it took losing his virginity to not be so worried and nervous about doing this anymore.

 

“Hey there, you looking for a fun time tonight?” He asked as seductively as he could muster up. Sexy talk was something he probably needed to work on because he internally cringed at his own words. The man seemed unphased and offered up his car with a smirk upon his face. Prompto got in the car, the anxiety hitting him slightly but he stayed calm. Throughout the ride, this man was way more demanding than Max was. His left hand was on the steering wheel while his right hand was rubbing Prompto’s exposed thigh getting higher and higher towards his growing erection. A throaty moan left the blonde’s lips when that hand started palming him through his shorts causing the man to chuckle. Prompto was in for a rough night.

 

Upon reaching the house, no apartment, Prompto was seamlessly dragged into the apartment almost urgently and pressed against the wall. This action scared Prompto to no ends. The man had a lustful look in his eyes and Prompto wanted to run before this got out of hand. His wrists were pinned above him and a knee was between his legs rubbing roughly against his clothed erection. He gasped out a moan that turned into a whimper. He didn’t like this. This man was already too rough and it was making Prompto tense. The man in question began kissing him sloppily and pressing his knee into Prompto harder. The blonde whined into the kiss at his discomfort and the man soon pulled back with a laugh.

 

“You look tense slut. Not getting your boy pussy wrecked enough? Don’t worry,” He leaned in biting Prompto’s ear eliciting a pained cry. “I’m going to wreck it just the way I know sluts like you like it.” Prompto’s eyes grew wide at the words an oh no he definitely wasn’t ready for this. He wanted to squirm away but he was still pinned to the wall. If he said no would the man even stop? He probably wouldn’t and opening up a rape case was out of the question. He was just going to have to take this the best he can. Things wouldn’t be that bad, right?

  
  


Wrong.

  
  


Prompto had his face pressed into a mattress with an arm being held behind his back and he was a screaming, crying mess. This man’s dick was ruthlessly going incredibly hard and fast inside him. He had more girth to him than Prompto was used to and it felt like Prompto was being split into two. Prompto had never said no or told the man to stop but gods did everything hurt so much. Tears streamed down his face from the pain and he just wished the man would finish already. Prompto felt dirty though. Dirty from actually getting a bit of pleasure from his brutal onslaught. Some of his screams were moans and he really did feel like a cheap slut. It didn’t last much longer though when the guy gave a very hard thrust and with a howl, he came deep inside Prompto. Prompto screamed out once again and his own orgasm hit him. He whole body shook and he felt disgusting for getting off on all the roughness this man did to him. He was flipped over and kissed hungrily before the man pulled back with a smirk.

 

“You have a nice tight ass.” He said and got up from the bed. “Come on slut, get dressed. I bet you have a line of dicks to hop on tonight.” Prompto couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel his legs and his ass hurt so much but he had to get up. He just wanted to go home. He shakily got out of bed and winced at every little movement he made. “You must not get your ass destroyed enough.” The man laughed darkly. “I’ll always be of assistance if you want a nice hard fuck.” Prompto internally grimaced at the words and continued to put his clothes on staying silent.

 

The car ride back was uncomfortable in more ways than one. Not only was sitting painful, but the man kept saying how good Prompto was and how his screams were music to his ears. Prompto didn’t know if he wanted to ignore the words or ignore the pain more but it was pretty hard to do either. The car soon pulled up back on the street. The man gripped Prompto’s chin hard before leaning in and kissing him fiercely. The blonde grimaced at the gesture but kissed back regardless. Once the man pulled back, he handed Prompto the money and a piece of paper with a number on it.

 

“Like I said before, I’ll be of assistance so give me a call when you need your ass handed to.” The man said and Prompto soon, wobbily, got out of the car. $300. That man gave him $300. It was way more than he needed but he finally got the money to pay rent. At least now he could start saving. He leaned against a lamp post to try to ease the pain but it didn’t help.Cindy noticed his return and approached him with a smile that soon faltered upon looking at his conditions.

 

“Prom are you alright? Was that man too rough on you?” She asked concernedly.  

 

“Just a bit but I’m fine…” He said trying the mask his pain but Cindy took note of his wincing and how he leaned against the lamp post.

 

“You look like you can barely stand up straight.” She said.

 

“I’m fine Cin. I’m just gonna go home and go to bed.” He told her as he got off the lamp post and began walking only to groan in pain and start limping.  She caught him before he had a chance to fall and stood him up. She further noticed his bruised wrists and arms soon calling Aranea over as anger flashed over both of the women.

 

“Who the fuck did this to you.” Aranea demanded which cause Prompto to flinch a bit.

 

“Look it fine it’s just bruises. It was a little rough but it’s okay. I’m okay.” He wasn’t okay. That man went way too far. Prompto’s whole body ached and he just wanted to go home without worrying anyone. Aranea gave him a hard look.

 

“If you ever have problems with anyone let me know and I’ll take care of it.” She said sternly. “We may be prostitutes but we are not degradable to rape. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” with that Aranea walked away and Cindy still looked concerned.

 

“Prom let me at least drive you home.” Prompto accepted the offer and they both made it to Cindy’s car.

 

They made it to Prompto’s apartment in silence. Cindy helped him inside and asked if he needed anything. He declined and she soon left. Once he was alone, he broke down crying. Fuck, he can’t believe that just happened to him. He can’t say it was rape because he never voiced how he didn’t want it so rough but it sure did feel like it. He calmed down his crying and let out a deep sigh. He knew this would happen sometimes. He knew there were guys out there that will treat him like a slut. He knew he wasn’t a slut but right now, he felt like one. So unclean and used. He decided on a shower, that might make him a bit better and he soon hobbled his way to his bathroom. After his very long shower he was soon in bed. He took some meds to ease his pain along with putting on ointment for his bruises. He laid in bed still in a bit uncomfort from the soreness in his lower body. He sighs and turns to the picture on his dresser.

 

“I’ll be fine guys don’t worry about me.” He smiled sadly. “You guys probably think your son’s a slut… It’s only temporary… I hope you guys still love me.” He choked back a sob. “I’m so sorry you have to see me like this…” A few tears escaped his eyes. If his parent were here they would have probably disowned him by now. Who would want a slut as a son?  He sighed heavily and tried to get some sleep. Everything is okay.

 

He is okay.

 

Things will be okay.

 

* * *

 

A few months go by and Prompto has gotten accustomed to his new life style. He was lucky. He was actually making money and none of his friends had suspected a thing. He’s gotten immensely better at lying his way out of situations and he’s also had gotten better at sex. Doing it for a while now, he’s not nervous anymore and he’s even more daring. He’s given blowjobs before and also was daring enough to ride some guys. With his extreme flexibility now, he’s able to throw in a few tricks and that would earn him even more money that night. Every once in awhile though, he had a run in with a guy who treated him like an object. Those usually weren’t fun nights but he sucked it up and let it happen. Those guys tend to pay more anyways. He had one scare though. He was getting a little itchy in his lower region and immediately thought he contracted an STD. He went to the doctor and thank the gods they said he was fine, just a rash from excessive use/a lot of sexual contact. They further told him that he should be safe when he has sex and gave him a prescription for rash cream. Most guys didn’t use condoms and he never was sure if a guy was clean or not. Maybe he should be a bit more careful.

 

About a month ago, he gained a smoking habit. It started with cigarettes but one guy introduced him to weed. Weed wasn’t addictive so whenever he had an urge to smoke, he’d roll some weed and went on his merry way.  One guy quickly became his dealer and maybe sometimes he spends all his money he made that night on weed. He swears it’s not a problem. He also indulged in getting high before he had sex because the feeling was just so good. He was a fucking mess, he knew it, but he’s making money, some what saving money, and he had been able to hide this secret for so long. With the few minor hiccups, things were still going well.

 

Within those months, it seemed that Noctis slowly stopped talking to him. Noctis’s birthday passed and the last thing Prompto said to him was a ‘happy birthday’ text message with no response, not even a ‘thank you’. Some miraculous way, he thought,  Noctis had to have found out about his secret life and chose to just not talk to him ever again. Prompto couldn’t blame him though. It hurt Prompto at first but it also had become easier to hide his feelings. Sex and drugs seemed to help him through those tough days. Noctis didn’t need someone like Prompto; someone tainted and dirty who hides their problems behind a quick fuck and weed. Prompto had debated if he should talk to Noctis about all of this. Maybe if they talked it out, things could get better between them once again. They probably wouldn’t have as strong of a bond like they use to have but at least they could still be friends. He quickly threw that thought out. Noctis would never want to be around him ever again and it fucking hurt to think about it that way but it was true. Noctis had other friends; he himself had the girls so they both had people to talk to. It still hurts though; it hurts because he lost his best friend over this. He lost the man he liked so much. The man he was in love it. Was it worth it? Was prostituting and hiding this secret worth losing someone so dear to his heart? Prompto wasn’t sure actually. On one hand, it fucking sucks that he lost Noctis like this but on the other hand, he had money to actually go on with his life. He thinks of it as a big sacrifice that needed to happen. He figured Noctis told Gladio and Ignis everything but they seem to still be in contact with him which was weird. Did they accept him for what he had become? Did Noctis even tell them?  He was unsure about both and didn’t want them to hate him either. Fuck, Noctis probably hates him so much. Once again a sacrifice that needed to happen.

  


It was his birthday today and he expected to spend it alone in his apartment. It’s his first birthday without his friends and most importantly, the first birthday without his parents. He took the day off but now he was reconsidering it. Maybe he could go out tonight and have some mind blowing birthday sex to forget how lonely he felt right now plus he’d get paid for it. He took out a cigarette and began smoking. He made sure to cover up his fire detector with a bag so the alarm wouldn’t go off. This was a no-smoking apartment and if he was caught, he’d have to pay a fine. Luckily, he’s never been caught. Once his cigarette was out, he switched to an already rolled up joint. Weed wasn’t exactly legal yet and it was so damn hard to get the smell out of his furniture but once again he wasn’t caught. Weed made him feel really good. Especially the weed he brought which was some top notch, high quality shit. He gets high pretty quickly and it lasted a long time. He had his weed, his TV, and a small cake he brought himself. What a great birthday this was. He was definitely high now once he finished the joint and didn’t realize his phone was ringing. Once he did realize it, he reached for it and put on his best sober voice.

 

“Hello?” His voice was a steady as he could muster up in this state.

 

_“Hey birthday boy. You mind if me, Iggy, and Noct come over later to celebrate?”_ That was Gladio’s voice. Prompto giggled at being called birthday boy but soon straightened himself up.

 

“Yeah sure big guy. What time?” Prompto was dazed but hoped he still sounded sober.

 

_“About two hours or so. Knowing Ignis it will be exactly two hour.”_ Gladio gave a light chuckle which caused Prompto to laugh a bit harder than need be.

 

“Alright sounds good. Cya then.” He said and hung up his phone quicker than intended. He slumps on the couch enjoying his high giggling to himself. An hour and a half goes by and he’s slowly sobering up. Once he’s able to think straight again, it soon hits him that he has less than 30 minutes to get his apartment presentable. Fuck, he had less than 30 minutes to get the weed smell out and holy shit Noctis was coming over. He’s hadn’t seen him in months and he looked a mess. He had to put on decent clothes and cover up his hickies while spraying down his apartment so it doesn’t smell like weed. He manages though, about 10 minutes to spare and he puts in like 5 different plug in scents just in case it still smelled like weed. He was immune to the smell so he had to be cautious. Approximately 10 minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He tenses up a bit but goes to open the door. He is met with a smiling Gladio holding a small box, Ignis who was hold a small container that seems to be a cake, and Noctis who… avoided his eye contact. Prompto welcomed the three men inside with a smile and hoped to the gods they didn’t smell anything off. Luck was on his side today because none of them said anything about it. Gladio and Ignis kindly wished him a happy birthday. Noctis said it too but it sounded stale, almost forced. He disregarded it and had light conversation with the other two.

 

Prompto would glance over to Noctis across his coffee table from time to time and Noctis looked almost stand-offish, more reclusive like he didn’t want to be there. It pained him to see Noctis ignore him. Getting yelled at would have been better. At least then it would officially end their friendship and he could continue on with his fucked up life stlye. But getting ignored? It’s like Noctis is refusing to talk to him and that made him feel awful. Ignis seemed to notice their tension and shifted the conversation so he could talk to Noctis and Gladio continued to talk with Prompto. This was good. Easy conversation about life was good. Everything was good until Gladio leaned a little bit more into the couch he sat on and grimaced at the smell.

 

“Hey when was the last time you cleaned your couch? It smells like a skunk.” Gladio pointed out and oh no this wasn’t good. Prompto tried to play it off by sniffing the couch himself and fuck, that was weed, definitely weed.

 

“Your nose must be playing tricks on you big guy because I don’t smell anything.” This was bad, really bad. Ignis cocks an eyebrow up and looks over to the two skeptically. His nose wrinkled the slightest.

 

“Now that you mention it,” The advisor gave a small sniff. “It smells as if something was trying to be covered up.” He sniff again. “It smells familiar but I can’t quite put my finger on it.” Both Ignis and Gladio looked confused and Prompto just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him down. Maybe if they don’t press the matter, they’ll forget about it and Prompto wouldn’t have to explain himself.

 

“It’s weed.” Everyone looked towards the prince who spoke those words flatly. Prompto’s face went white. It was game over now. Gladio and Ignis turned back to Prompto with wide eyes and oh fuck he can’t get out of this one.

 

“Isn’t that… illegal still?” Gladio questioned and Ignis nodded his head.

 

“Very much so. Now Prompto, please explain how and why you possess something that could get you in legal trouble.” Ignis spoke sternly. All eyes were on Prompto. Fuck, if Noctis wanted to not be his friend anymore he could have said so without ratting him out. Prompto took in a breath and exhaled.

 

“Work.” He started and Noctis out right laughs at the statement. Yeah, Noctis definitely knew. Prompto sighed and continued on. “Some of my co-workers smoke and they said I should try it because ‘it will make me feel good’ and I did. I don’t do it all the time but it’s a bitch to get out of the furniture.” That was probably the most truthful thing he’s said to them in a long time. Gladio gave out a laugh and nudged his shoulder.

 

“Damn kid, I didn’t think you of all people would do something illegal.” He continues to laugh before Ignis clears his throat warningly.

 

“Now I know you’re old enough to do what you want Prompto, but please refrain from doing illegal drugs. For the time being, at least until the drug is officially legalized.” Ignis told him and Prompto let out a relieved sigh slowly nodding in mock agreeance. Good, they didn’t rail on him too much.  Prompto dodged a the bullet there and they continued to have light conversation. He glanced towards Noctis once more and his expression was unamused mixed with something else, kind of menacing that had Prompto feel a bit anxious. Gladio kept asking him how it felt to be high and Prompto just shrugged saying he’s never been high before and the lies were back once again.

 

The time seemed to have flown by because now it was nearly dark outside. Ignis had made Prompto’s favorite green curry dish and also made him a birthday cake. He was so thankful for Ignis’s cooking because it was always so damn good. Gladio also had brought over a few beers and beer coolers for them to enjoy. This was nice. Prompto missed hanging out with the guys. This moment made him forget, just for a while, what he truly was.  It made him forget how he’s living a double life as a slut for money. He’s more accustomed to being called a slut now and maybe he actually accepts that he is one. He’s glad Ignis and Gladio doesn’t know about his life. He didn’t want to lose them either. Losing Noctis already hurt him so much but losing all of them? They’ve all been friends for so long and they were like his only friends. Yes, he liked the girls on the street too but the guys had a stronger bond with him. He could never let know. He had to keep them in the dark.

 

It was even later now and the guys were taking their leave. Prompto was happy he actually didn’t have to celebrate his birthday alone. Minus the whole weed fiasco, he had a good night. Noctis was first out the door and didn’t even bother to say goodbye. Prompto deserved this treatment after all. Next was Gladio who said he wanted to smoke with him sometimes which earned him a glare from Ignis and Prompto let out a small laugh.. Ignis was the last one out who placed a hand on his shoulder lecturing him about drug safety and once again, how he should wait until weed became legal. During his whole speech, something caught the advisor’s eye and he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“Prompto what is that mark on your neck?”

  
  


FUCK.

  
  


His hickeys. Oh shit he must have smeared the makeup on his neck around enough to uncover one of them. Prompto could work with this though. He could bullshit an excuse about getting a rash and had to cover it with makeup out of embarrassment. Yet another situation he can lie his way through. Before he could say anything though, Noctis came charging back in. Noctis went straight to Prompto with an expression that looked like he was ready to kill someone. Both Ignis and Gladio were shocked at his expression and was further shocked when he grabbed Prompto’s chin and yanked it to the side. Prompto gasped in surprise and oh no, this was really fucking bad. Noctis noticed the many concealed reddish-purple spots on his neck. He yanked his head back and stared at him with an angry glare. This was it. He could not get out of this situation anymore.

 

“Highness what has gotten into y-”

 

“These are fucking hickeys.” He interrupted Ignis, his voice was ice cold in Prompto’s ear.  Ignis looked over to Gladio with wide eyes before gesturing that they both had to leave. Gladio took the hint and soon he and Ignis were out the door closing it behind them. Noctis still had a tight grip on Prompto’s chin and his eyes were dark, dangerous; anger flashed through them. Prompto wanted to say something, anything. An apology maybe? Noctis obviously knew what he does so maybe an apology could make this less awful? He was terrified. He tried to speak but his mouth was dry, his voice box wouldn’t work, and he really didn’t know if an apology would cut it.

 

“I’m going to ask you one more fucking time. Where do you work?” That question sent panic all throughout Prompto’s body. Should he come right out and say it? Did Noctis truly know what Prompto was doing? He had to know but Prompto didn’t want to chance it.

 

“Dude I told you, I work at a small picture store downtown… How easily you forget things.” He gave a nervous laugh. Noctis didn’t find this amusing in the slightest.

 

“You’re fucking lying to me.” His voice cut right through Prompto. This was the most angry he’s ever seen Noctis and it was scaring him. Oh shit he was at a lost for words now.

 

“Noct look I-” Before he could finish his sentence, Noctis pushed him against the wall by his shoulders. The contact shocked him and he let out a soft gasped as his head collided with the wall. This was definitely not going to end well.

 

“What’s the name of the store?” Shit, Prompto didn’t know any names of the stores downtown. He tried to think of something or at least see if he remembered any. He started stuttering, a bad sign. He couldn’t give a proper explanation and Noct’s death stare never left him. “You don’t know do you? You wanna know why you don’t know? Because you don’t work at a fucking picture store.” That statement made Prompto’s blood run cold. Noctis had to know about his life and was just baiting him into saying it. Prompto didn’t want to give up.

 

“I d-do… I’ve worked there for so long that I just forgot…” That was the weakest lie he told and Noctis laughed bitterly.

 

“You’re really fucking dumb if you think I’ll believe that.” He began. “You wanna know how I know you don’t work at a fucking picture store?” Prompto didn’t want to know. He didn’t want Noctis to say those words. He didn’t want hear Noctis say how he was a prostitute. He was shaking and paralyzed by fear.

 

“Noct-”

 

“I wanted to visit you at work one day as a surprise. Since I didn’t know where you worked I tried to narrow down the pictures stores downtown. I looked there, then I looked outside downtown, then I looked all over Insomnia, every damn store and you know what every fucking store told me?” Prompto flinched at the words. There were so many picture stores all over Insomnia and Noctis went to all of them? That, in itself, was an unsettling thought.

 

“Noctis just-”

 

“They all fucking told me that they didn’t know a Prompto Argentum. They all thought I was crazy because I kept insisting that you worked there. I threatened them all and had to be escorted out by police.” Prompto couldn’t take anymore of this. He was about 30 seconds from breaking down and he wished more than ever for Noctis to just call him out on what he actually does as a job.

 

“I-”

 

“Where do you fucking work?” He paused and looked intently at the blonde’s neck. “And why the fuck do you have hickeys?” Noctis voice has risen.  At this instant, Prompto realized that Noctis didn’t know about his prostitution. He could still get out of this but how could he explain where he worked and the hickeys? His thoughts were racing and he tried to come up with an answer quickly. He kept thinking and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“I have a boyfriend.”

  
  


Oh no.

  
  


Prompto’s eye grew wide at his response and Noct’s expression turned in on itself. His anger turned into pure shock.

 

“W-what?” His voice was in disbelief and maybe a hint of disappointment? Prompto was still in shock at his own words. He dreaded this but he had to roll with it.

 

“Y-yes, I have a boyfriend.” He spoke it again.

 

“How long…?” Noctis questioned and he looked almost pained from asking.

 

“For a few months… That’s why I’ve declined so many invitations to hang out because I was always with him…” Fuck, he sounded like a douchebag that only cared about his significant other over his best friend. Noctis just stared at him with an indescribable expression almost as if he was thinking over his next action or words.

 

“Is that the truth?” His voice was low.

 

“Yes… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys about him and he’s pretty busy so I see him as much as I can and he’s really fun to be around and-” His words were stopped by a pair of lips against his roughly. Noctis was kissing him.

  
  


Oh fuck, Noctis was kissing him.

  
  


Prompto’s brain couldn’t process what was happening. His eyes grew wide and he fucking began to kiss back. Tongue was added and fuck, he’s wanted this for so long. He wanted Noctis to kiss him for the past 5 year now and it was finally happening. It was wrong. It was so wrong because he now had this whole boyfriend lie to play up but fuck, this kiss was so good. Noctis tasted so good. He had to stop it before he got lost in this kiss. He began shoving Noctis off of him but he didn’t budge. He mustered up all his strength and shoved Noctis off of him as hard as he could. His mind was moving too fast at everything and Noctis was closing in on him again. Those lips were back on his more fiercely and once again, he kissed back. Oh shit, oh fuck, he can’t do this. He can’t, he can’t, he-

 

Prompto shoved Noctis hard off of him and slapped him across the face.

 

“I have a boyfriend!” He yelled at him not fully processing what he just did.

  


Noctis hissed at the pain growing across his face as he held it and stared in shock at Prompto. Prompto eyes soon grew wide at what he just did and fuck, he didn’t want this to happen. He didn’t want things to get this far. His hand was shakily in front of him, small pain radiated off it from making contact with the other’s face. Noctis’s expression changed from shock to anger and it looked like he was going to slap Prompto back. He doesn’t. He steps back and goes toward the door without saying anything. He opens the door and looks back at the blonde with glare.

 

“I hope he’s fucking worth it.” The door slams on those words. Prompto stares at the the door in disbelief. Everything that just transpired came crashing down on him and he breaks down crying.  No, no no, he can’t believe he did that. He slapped Noctis. He had ruined everything him and Noctis had and ruined what him and Noctis could have become. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much to officially see Noctis walk out on him. Noctis will definitely not want to see him ever again. He’s such a fuck up. Noctis will probably tell Ignis and Gladio about what happened. They’ll take his side obviously and Prompto would seem like the bad guy. He was the bad guy. All these lies were now biting him in the ass. He had lost everything.

  


He lost his parents.

  


He lost his dignity.

  


He lost his friends.

  


He lost the one he loved.

  


He lost it all.

  


Prompto was crying hard now, shaking violently on the ground and he feels so pathetic. He needed relief. He needed something that could take his mind off everything that has happened to him tonight. He weakly got off the floor and reached for his phone thumbing in the number on the piece of paper he was given all those months ago.

 

_“Hello?”_ The man spoke.

 

“I’m in need of assistance.” Prompto’s voice was low. He heard the man laugh and gave him his address before hanging up. Prompto believed that getting fucked until he passed out will help him forget everything.

  
  


He was so fucked up.

  
  


_I’m sorry mom. I’m sorry dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was a monster to write. 
> 
> If you didn't notice I added a few tags because oh boy did a lot of things happen in this chapter, 
> 
> Also if you didn't notice, things aren't fine. Things won't be fine for a bit. 
> 
> I honestly feel like I could have made this more angsty but this was good right?


	5. Realization, Revelation, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto doesn't know how to cope correctly. Things get better but not really and Noctis is Noctis.

Since his birthday backlash, Prompto had spiraled out of control. A week has gone by and he was not making good decisions. He begun to do reckless things; slowly self destructing. It started that night he called the man that gave him his number. He came over and Prompto got his ass handed to. He really did get fucked until he passed out and woke the next morning to $400 along with unpleasant soreness. He invested in more weed and alcohol too, nearly going through both in a week's span. He's also been with more guys lately. 2-3 men a night this week every single day. He hasn't been taking care of himself or his apartment and he just wonders why bother? Someone like him doesn't deserve the little things in life anymore. None of his friends have reached out to him during this time and he's convinced that they never will. He once thought that he should start being safe and have condoms with him when he's out, but he didn't care. If he contracted something he probably deserved it. He didn't care about his body anymore. He was a slut. A dirty fucking slut and he had held onto that mentality for so long now. He'd go on autopilot most of the time. He'd go out, say his spiel, hop in the car, make it to the guy's house, and get fucked. It was a retinue that he was accustomed to. A retinue fit for a slut.

 

He saw what he was doing as coping. Coping over how fucking stupid he was for coming up with the ‘I have a boyfriend’ lie. Coping over how he lost all chances with Noctis due to coming up with that bullshit lie. He felt like shit the whole week almost as if everything that could go wrong, went wrong in his life thus far. He felt so hurt and felt like the only way he could feel better was to smoke, drink, and fuck his feeling out. Cindy would ask if he was okay because he seemed upset about something; he acted unusually withdrawn from everyone almost reclusive but he would wave her off saying he was fine. Aranea noticed too and proceed with asking if any guys were giving him trouble but once again, he waved her off as well.  He reminisced on how he use to be. How he was a virgin and never even thought of having sex with anyone. How he use to be so against drug and rarely drank alcohol at all. Now though, he was almost a different person with his new habits. Something in his head keeps telling him that this is his life now. That his life has come so low that he didn’t care about anything anymore or what happens to him. It’s prevalent now that this is actually his life. His life as a prostitute.

 

Another week goes by with no contact from his friends and he was expecting the inevitable, but was surprised when Ignis had messaged him asking if him and Noctis were okay further saying Noctis had been more reclusive as of late. Prompto laughed out loud at the message and ignored it. He should be grateful that Ignis actually cared to contact him but he didn't want to drag him into his life. He figured Ignis would coax information out of Noctis but knowing Noctis, Ignis would get nothing out of him. Noctis was stubborn and was good at hiding what he felt; he always was quiet and kept things to himself, truly introverted. If Prompto were to respond to Ignis, what would he say? That everything was fine? Ignis would see through that bullshit lie and he couldn’t tell Ignis that he had a ‘boyfriend’. That would be highly skeptical. Ignoring him was the best option.  Prompto though, forgot that ignoring Ignis, of all people, was futile and Ignis called him about 30 minutes later. Prompto had been drinking and smoking so he was far from sober when he answered Ignis’s phone call.

 

“Hey Iggyyyy...” He had a heavy slur to his voice.

 

_“Prompto are you high... ?”_

 

“Waaaaay more drunk than high right now. Maybe I’ll cross over to high during our convo.”  Prompto laughs and Ignis let out a deep sigh.

 

_“Look, I don’t know what is wrong with Noct, but I figured you’d know since he was the last person you spoke with. He has been uncharacteristically silent over these few odd weeks and it’s become worrisome.”_ So Noctis really hadn't told them anything. Prompto was thankful for that at least.

 

“I’m like too drunk and high to comprehend you right now but I bet Noct is fiiiine.” In true, he knew exactly what Ignis had said but chose to disregard his words all together.

 

_“Please do let me know if he reaches out to you and do take care of yourself Prompto. Call me or Gladio if you need anything and please, don’t get into illegal trouble.”_ Ignis said with a hint of concern in his voice.

 

“I’m fiiiiine Iggy don’t worry about me.” He again, disregarding what Ignis had mentioned and said his goodbye before hanging up his phone. He debated on blocking his number but decided against it. Blocking his number would only cause more problems and Ignis would find a way to contact him may it be through Gladio or someone else.

 

* * *

 

A couple of weeks go by and Prompto has gotten a little better. It hurt to think about it but Prompto knew he had no other choice but to lie his way out of everything. He isn’t smoking or drinking as much and he actually gives his body a rest after nights of rough sex. His apartment actually isn’t in shambles anymore; he cleaned up for once. He also is on top of his savings once again trying his hardest to buy weed less than he does now. Now though, he sit in his now cleaned apartment in complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard was the inhaling of smoke from his blunt and the sound of smoke being puffed out. Maybe he really should stop smoking but it was relaxing and keeps his mind off his life and the friends he’s losing. Another puff he inhales, hold it in for a bit, and blows it out. He does this a few more time until the blunt was out and he was happily high. His highs were always good and he felt like he was on cloud 9. He was unaware at first, but someone knocked on his door. He slowly rose from his couch completely dazed and went toward the door; not bothering to look through the peephole and just opened the door. Upon seeing who was standing there he immediately slammed the door into their face. Prompto panicked.

  
  


It was Noctis.

  


Prompto was way too high to deal with Noctis right now but he also can’t just let him stand there outside. Oh fuck, he closed the door in his face. The paranoia was setting in. Prompto quickly opened the door again and met blue eyes with his slight red-rimmed blue eyes. Prompto couldn’t read Noct’s face and that might be because he was high off his ass but really he couldn’t tell what Noctis was feeling.

 

“...Can I come in?” Noctis’s voice was low and Prompto almost didn’t comprehend his words but stepped to the side and let the other in. He saw Noctis nose wrinkle a bit at the weed smell but it seemed like he didn’t mind it. Prompto went and got himself another joint before he heard Noctis start speaking again.

 

“If you have anymore, can I have one?” At that request Prompto looked over to Noctis with wide eyes but got two joints one for each of them regardless. Prompto’s panic was really high now. Why was Noctis here? Of all times he came when he was high and he could barely function right now. He returned with the blunts nervously handing one to Noctis. He watched as Noctis pulled out a lighter. Noctis lit the blunt up and took a long drag from it, holding it in, then letting it out. It could be his high brain speaking but Prompto thought Noctis smoking a blunt was the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. He didn’t even know Noctis smoked weed.

 

“Duuude… you smoke?” Prompto questioned in disbelief.

 

“Not all the time.” He takes another drag. “Only when I’m stressed. Every once in awhile for leisure.” He told the blonde who just stared at him completely forgetting about his own blunt. Caught in his daze, Prompto lit his own joint taking it in and exhaling.

 

“Where do you get yours from?”

 

“A guy in the Kingsglaive knows someone who sells it. Hooked me up.” He told him. It soon went silent. Prompto couldn’t tell if Noctis was high or not but Prompto himself was completely stoned. He tried speaking but just started chuckling randomly. He noticed Noctis smiling a bit before it faded away. He wanted to ask why he was here but again, he was way too high. Noctis seemed to have a high now too because he giggled a little. They stayed like this giggling with each other for the next hour. Neither one of them knew what was funny but they sat there laughing for another 30 minutes over nothing. The inescapable conversation would come but for now, they just enjoyed their high. This lasted for a while but soon they both began to sober up. The air grew thin once they were sober. There was an awkward tension now. Neither one of them wanted to speak at all; the tension growing stronger with each minute. The quietness was killing Prompto and he soon let out a sigh.

 

“So… why are you here…?” He broke the silence that has been lingering on for far too long. Noctis let out a long sigh and turned to face Prompto.

 

“At first… I didn’t exactly have a reason for coming over but I got to thinking. I’ve been sad and angry for the past few week and I finally figured out why...” He paused to look Prompto in the eyes. Damn, Noctis had the best eyes. Those grey-blue eyes that always got Prompto swooning. Those eyes held a hint of nervousness to them now though. Prompto realized he was staring a bit more intensely into those eyes and averted eye contact with him.

 

“Well why were you sad and angry?” He asked slowly still looking away. Prompto had an idea why he would feel that way. Back to those few weeks ago, he told a lie that nearly ruined their chances together and probably have ruined any future they might have. The real question is, why would Noctis feel sad or angry about that? Why would having a boyfriend set him off in fury and sadness? Noctis couldn’t possibly feel anything more than friendship with Prompto and even friendship was almost far fetched with the way things have been. Prompto’s thoughts slowed down when he heard Noctis sigh once more before speaking something that the blonde wasn’t expecting to hear.

  


“I was… I was jealous...” He said.

 

“Wh-what?!” Prompto’s eyes grew wide. Jealous? Noctis, the prince of Lucis, was jealous of him? Prompto’s brain started to short circuit upon hearing that word. Noctis let out another deep sigh and nodded his head. Prompto was in pure disbelief. There was no way that could be what he’s feeling. Noctis could not be jealous of him. He didn’t know what to say or think about this new revelation.

 

“Yes… I was jealous… Fuck, I don’t know what came over me that night. When I saw those hickeys, something in me snapped and I got so angry for some reason. I didn’t mean to shove you into the wall and…” He paused to calm himself down. “... and I didn’t mean to kiss you. That was so out of line and I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Prompto.” If Prompto wasn’t shocked from the words he was for sure shocked from the hug Noctis was giving him now.

  


Fuck, fuck, fuck.

  


Prompto heart was sinking in his chest. No, he wanted Noctis so much, not this fucking apology. He loved that kiss so much when it happened and he wished for it to happen again. Fuck, he wished he could just be together with Noctis.

 

“I-” Prompto was choked up and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He took some breaths and hugged Noctis back. They hugged for awhile before Noctis pulled back with a sad smile sighing.

 

“I was crazy… I was wrong for what I did and just…” He paused so he could make eye contact with Prompto again. “I felt like I lost my chance with you… I did lose my chance… I was too late. Fuck, I was way too late to tell you how I felt about you and now… it doesn’t matter anymore since you’ve had your boyfriend for so long.” Prompto could feel it. Prompto could feel his heart shattering into pieces in his chest. Did Noctis…

 

“Y-you… Had feelings… f-for me?” Prompto couldn't hold back his tears any longer and he began crying. No, no, no this isn't what he wanted. This was true pain. It felt like someone ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Noctis eyes grew wide at seeing Prompto cry and he pulled him into another hug. Prompto cried harder into Noctis’s arms not holding anything back. He had a fucking chance with Noctis and he blew it. His fucked up secret life had prevented him from being able to be with Noctis and that thought alone hurts so fucking much.

 

“I… Did… For so long and I wanted to wait and see if I could tell if you liked me too. I thought…” He paused once Prompto's crying had quiet down. He released him from the hug, a few tears falling from his own eyes. “I thought at one point you did like me back. All those months ago when…  with your parents and…”

 

“N-Noct-”

 

“I just... wish I took the initiative when I had the chance. Now… Your heart belongs to someone else.” Noctis let out a long breath. Prompto couldn't believe this was happening. This was a fucking nightmare. Fuck, should he tell Noctis that he was lying this whole time and that he was a fucking prostitute? No, he can't. That would be digging himself in deeper than he already was. Noctis wouldn't want a used whore like him anyways. But maybe he would see past that? Fuck, this was too hard. He was such a fuck up and now this whole situation is happening. He let out a shaky sigh and looked into Noctis’s eyes.

 

“Noct… I'm s-sorry… I'm sorry that…” He trailed off. To tell the truth or lie again were his options right now and he didn't want to do either. His anxiety was back and rising with each passing moment he didn't continue talking. He didn't know what to do or say and he was just panicking. “I'm sorry that… that… I never told you about… him…” Oh fuck he was really going for the lying route in this situation. It's for the best right? If he plays this card long enough, he could eventually say that they broke up maybe. He wouldn't know how long he had to keep this up but his heart ached at his own words.

 

“You don't have to apologize… I was jealous, crazy, and lost my chance to make you mine. I hope… You and… What's his name?” Oh shit Prompto had to come up with a name of this ‘boyfriend’ of his. He was so caught up in thinking of a name that he disregarded the whole ‘make you mine’ statement.

 

“It’s... Nikolai…” He told him.

 

“Nickoli… Well... I hope you and Nikolai are happy together…” Noctis sighed out and yes, that was what pure disappointment sounded like.  Prompto hated this so much but there was nothing else he could do. One day he’ll tell him the truth but for now, he would run with this lie.

 

“I… Thank you… I should at least apologize for slapping you across the face that one night.” At that statement, Noctis chuckled lightly.

 

“I deserved that… kissing you after you told me you had a boyfriend was a mistake.” It wasn’t a mistake. Prompto wanted that kiss so much and wished they could  do so much more than kiss but this fucking lie destroyed everything. He hated himself for going this far with his lie and now hoped when he does ever tell Noctis the truth, that Noctis accepted him. He probably won’t though. This whole thing was arbitrary and Prompto wanted to curl up into a ball and cry again.

 

“It’s okay…” That’s all Prompto could utter out. He had no more words about this and his heart ached so much. It goes quiet again. It isn’t as tension inducing as the quietness before, but still felt a bit off. Prompto debated on getting another joint but decided against the idea. He’ll smoke when Noctis leaves. Noctis looked like he was thinking over something. It worried Prompto the slightest but he waited to see if he’ll say anything.

 

“So… Nikolai… He treats you well, right?” Noctis asked which surprised the blonde a bit. He really didn’t want to have a conversation about his nonexistent boyfriend but he had to play this up.

 

“Y-Yeah… He’s a good guy... “ It felt so weird to talk about a guy that not even real.

 

“I’ll have to meet him one day.” He paused and his expression changed, looking more menacing. “Hey, if he does anything to you, if he hurts you, or anything else, I’ll personally make sure he never see the light of day again.” He threatened threw gritted teeth and Prompto winced at the words. “You’re still my best friend so I’m just letting you know that he or anyone else better not hurt you. They may or may not end up missing.” He gave a menacing smile and that glint in his eye was dangerous. Prompto gulped and nodded his head slowly.

 

“Uh thanks.... I’ll… let you know…” Prompto told him.

 

“Good. I'm just looking out for you.” His menacing smiling turned into an genuine smile and he hugged Prompto once more. Prompto returned the hug with a sad sigh. He had to lie like this. He would lie until it felt right to tell him about his secret life. It will be awhile but once he does, he'd pray to the gods that he and Noctis could still have a future together. For now though, Prompto was just going to enjoy this hug with his best friend. Their hug last for awhile. Noctis gave the best fucking hugs and Prompto just wanted to savor it for as long as he could. They soon parted and they both were looking at each other probably a bit too close to be considered friendly.

 

“Hey if you’re not busy for the rest of the day, we can go hang out somewhere. Or just smoke some more too.” Prompto stated and blushed.

 

“I can’t be here for too long but another smoke would be good.” Noctis smiles reassuring, a slight tint of pink was upon his cheeks. With that, Prompto went to get two more blunts. They lit the joints up and smoked together happily. Prompto was becoming more content with the situation now that his anxiety calmed down and he could once again think rationally. Yes, he knew it hurt like hell to have such a huge lie ruin everything, but at least he still got to be Noctis’s friend again. Having him as a friend was good enough right now and Prompto was glad he got to hold onto that. They smoked and laughed together with their high; getting stoned once more. They were too high to realize it but they were practically on top of each other laughing at nothing. They both soon realized this before scooting away from each other quickly, both blushing madly. They soon began laughing again like nothing ever happened. Once they finished off their joints and sobered up, Noctis had to leave and Prompto was, once again, left alone in his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Prompto was able to contemplate everything that just happened. He knew he fucked up. He fucked up so badly and nearly abolished any type of relationship with Noctis. He doesn’t feel as bad about it anymore though. His main worry was losing him as a friend and Noctis still considered him as his best friend even through everything thus far. He was so grateful for him. He really didn’t deserve someone like Noctis. With this new revelation, Prompto had to think over his lies thoroughly now, especially him having a ‘boyfriend’, to get away with them easily. Explaining hickeys and bruises wouldn’t be hard to do. He’ll slow the prostitution down a little to make it seem more like he’s with someone. He could keep these lies up and in due time, he could tell everyone about his true life.

 

It wasn’t too late in the evening now, roughly 8pm and Prompto decided he was going out. It’s been a few days since he last had sex with someone so he figured he’d go and make a little more money. Yeah, this was totally slowing down his prostitution. Maybe he’ll go to the bar and get a couple drinks in him. He’d figured he celebrate his friendship with Noctis by having a good night out. He got himself ready putting on his outfit for tonight; black shorts, a red v-neck t-shirt, and those black stilettos he forgot to give back to one of the girls. He finished off his look with a bit of makeup and he was soon out the door. He liked walking the streets at night. It was calming and the scenery was always cool with the street lights shining the way and the now, few Autumn decorations that scattered over small shop buildings.  It wasn’t quite cold yet and Insomnia wasn’t a place to get too cold even during the winter. Prompto continued walking this lonely street before he reached the bar that was close by the street he had to be on. Before he went in though, he noticed something out the corner of his eye. A discrepancy between what looks likes one of the girls and a man. Prompto didn’t know if he should step in or not but he figured he wait until things got out of hand. The man was closing in on the girl and the girl kept stepping back. When the man grabbed her, that’s when Prompto took off. Fuck, running in heels was hard but he had to stop that man. He made it in time and shoved the man away from her. The man seemed to be drunk with the way he was stumbling; Prompto could take him easily. He got the girl up but before he got far, the man grabbed his arm and punched him right in the face. It wasn’t hard enough to knock him out but it hurt like hell. He recoiled back and soon the man just ran off. Just in time, Cindy and Aranea had made it to them and it seemed Aranea shooed the man off. Cindy was at Prompto’s side in a heartbeat.

 

“Oh gods, Prompto are you alright now?” She asked helping him up.

 

“Yeah I’m fine. That guy did get me good though.” He laughed bitterly and saw Aranea walk towards them

 

“Damn kid that man gave you a black eye. Make sure you ice it so it doesn’t swell up or get any darker.”

 

“Thanks.” The girl, Samantha(?) rushed over to him and hugged him tightly.

 

“Fucking thank you for saving my ass back there. If you weren’t there, I don’t know what he might have done. Sorry you had to get punched for my stupidity.”

 

“It’s fine and I’m fine. I’m glad I was there when it happened. “ He told her with a smile before wincing at the pain that spread over his bruised cheek. “I was going to go out tonight but I think I’m gonna go back home. I really should start icing this befor it gets worse.” He told the girls and Cindy nodded.

 

“Take all the time you need Prom.” She smiles and lets him leave.

 

Once he got home he immediately went to bed. That whole ordeal drained him and he felt so exhausted; he fell asleep fairly quickly.

 

* * *

 

Going to bed right away was a mistake. Prompto woke up and his eye was nearly swollen shut. He made his way to his bathroom and stared wide at his eye in the mirror. It looked worse than he thought. Under his eye was bluish-purple and the skin there rose from the punctured blood vessels, throbbing. He lets out a sigh and head towards the kitchen to retrieve an ice pack to begin the process of his eye healing. Over the course of a few days, his eye didn’t get that much better. Curse his slow healing. Now, he sat on his couch, one hand holding the ice pack against his eye as the other held a joint because obviously he had to smoke. He received a text from Noctis asking if he could come over and Prompto responded saying he could without really thinking. Within an hour, Noctis was knocking at his door. Prompto rose to reach the door and froze in his spot.

  


Oh shit his eye.

  


He didn’t know how he was going to explain this one to Noctis. He’ll have to think of something fast because Noctis knocked on the door again. He made it towards the door and opened it slowly revealing his good eye first and nervous smile. He saw Noctis smile at him and opened the rest of the door letting him in. They sat on the couch and Noctis eyes furrowed upon noticing Prompto covering his eye with an ice pack.

 

“Hey what happened to you?” He questioned and Prompto panicked slightly before he calmed himself down. He could do this. He can just tell him that he and ‘Nikolai’ went out and he witnessed a woman getting grabbed at so he stepped in. That was basically true so that shouldn’t be a problem, right?

 

“I stumbled in drunk last night and tripped and fell face first into the table… It’s not bad. Just a bit of swelling. I’m clumsy ya know? ” Wow his brain really enjoyed lying. Noctis face turn more stern giving Prompto a piercing look. He didn’t look convinced.

 

“Let me see.” He had a demanding tone to his voice and Prompto flinched. Oh fuck, this was going to be really bad.

 

“It’s fine dude don’t wor-”

 

“I said, Let. Me. See.” He cut Prompto off. That princely demeanor was coming through and Prompto was panicking again. Maybe showing him would lead to the other lie he was going to tell and things won’t be as bad. He sighed and removed the ice pack slowly away from his face. He saw Noctis’s expression change into pure rage.

 

“Now Noctis don’t get mad-”

 

“Who the fuck did this to you?” His voice rose higher almost yelling. Yeah, Prompto was definitely panicking.

 

“I-I told you I tripped and-”

 

“Don’t fucking lie to me Prompto!” If Prompto wasn’t in this situation right now he’d laugh at the irony. He had oh so many lies he’s told.

 

“I’m not ly-”

 

“It looks like someone punched you in the fucking face.” He paused before his eye grew wide with anger. “Where is he?” Prompto stared at him confused.

 

“What?” Noctis sighed in annoyance grabbing Prompto by the biceps and gazed daggers into Prompto’s eyes.

 

“Where the fuck is Nikolai?!” He screamed out. Now this was the the angriest the blonde has ever seen Noctis. There was so much fire behind his words and it was honestly scaring Prompto.

 

“He… He isn’t here... “

 

“Did he fucking hit you?” Oh no. This was why Noctis was so angry; he thought Prompto had been abused. Prompto’s eye(s) went wide at the accusation and his mind was racing.

 

“N-no dude he wouldn’t do that… I-I told you what happened...” His lies were just stacking up now.

 

“I swear to the fucking gods if I find out that he hit you, I will end him.” Each word he spoke cut right through Prompto causing him to flinch. He soon released his grip from the other’s arms and sighed deeply trying to calm himself down. Prompto regained himself before he was able to speak again.

 

“Dude I swear… he wouldn’t hit me…” He told him and Noctis nodded, his expression finally relaxing.

 

“You’re telling me the truth?”

 

“Yes… He didn’t hit me… relax.” Noctis let out a long sigh and leaned away from him.

 

“Sorry... I went a bit crazy there, didn’t I?” He chuckled lightly.

 

“A bit? I’d probably act the same but dude you really looked like you were about to slit my throat.” Prompto laughed shaking his head.

 

“I’ll only slit the throats of people who would even think about hurting you.” He simply shrugged at the statement and Prompto wondered if it was true or not.

 

“You are crazy dude.” He laughs and reached for his forgotten blunt. “If we were together would you’d be this crazy?” Now that was a shot in the dark question that he probably shouldn’t have asked but he was curious. Noctis shifted and placed his hand on Prompto’s thigh and smirked at him.

 

“Probably crazier honestly. I’d make sure people would never hurt you and I’d make sure people would know that you are mine.”

 

“Possessive aren’t we?” Prompto laughed before challenging the other’s smirk with his own. “How would you, hypothetically, make me yours?” He leaned a bit closer to Noctis probably pushing the friendship boundaries. Noctis too, leaned in closer; his smirk never leaving him.

 

“Oh I’d do so much.” His voice was low, teasing and was that seduction? Fuck, it took Prompto everything to not jump him. He’d climb Noctis like a fucking tree in a heartbeat but again, he had a lie to keep up. He leaned away and chuckled lightly taking a puff from his joint blowing the smoke into Noctis’s face. Noctis swatted at the smoke before quickly taking the blunt from the other’s mouth and blew smoke in Prompto’s face which earned him a whine. They both laughed and took turns smoking the joint until it was all out. It wasn’t enough to either of them too high and soon they began to just talk and watch the TV. This casual time with Noctis just felt so warm and inviting.  Prompto wished he could have more little moments like this with him. Everything just felt right about being with Noctis and just maybe one day he could call Noctis his boyfriend. His heart began to ache at the thought because he knew Noctis wouldn’t like him anymore, not with him being a prostitute. He shoved that thought down quickly and laid his head on Noctis’s shoulder. More time goes by and Prompto could hear soft snores eliciting from Noctis. He smiled and saw the sleeping prince with parted lips as soft sounds came from his mouth. He looked so peaceful and adorable when he was sleeping. Prompto probably shouldn’t have done this but he kissed his cheek gently hoping he doesn’t wake up. He thankful he doesn’t and continued to lay on his shoulder. He was so happy to cherish this time with Noctis.

 

His happiness was only temporary though due to him lying and keeping secrets from everyone, but at least he could be happy at this moment with the one he truly loved.                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of things going on this chapter and I feel like it's a little messy? Hope you at least enjoy crazy Noctis because he will forever be crazy.
> 
> Note: Next update will be a while because I'm going on vacation and I'm moving into an apartment for school so bare with me.


	6. Better Days, Worse Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis’s relationship has gotten better. The threats are still there but that's just Noctis looking out for him of course. Prompto goes out one night and meets with a mystery man that turns that night upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye it's been a while but I'm back! This story is also coming to an end soon so get ready for that. If you noticed, some tags were added and also characters that are tagged are finally all here ;)

The time Prompto spent was Noctis was probably one of the best times he had with him. Their dynamic may be a bit different, but the fact that Noctis still saw him as a best friend made him so happy. They texted each other all the time and joke with each other with the occasional threat toward his nonexistent boyfriend. Prompto tries not to bring up his ‘boyfriend’ to Noctis because when he does to make a point, Noctis gets pissed and he didn't want to anger Noctis. Yeah, things could be better but Prompto couldn't be happier honestly. He's planning to hang with all the guys again sometime which makes him excited because he gets to be with all of them once again. People he could call family. He couldn't ask for a better group of friends. 

 

The December cool air was here. Nothing too cold but cool enough that shorts were no longer in season. It was a regular night out for Prompto right now. Like he told himself, he wouldn't be on the streets all the time but he needed a bit of money to build his savings some more. So here he was, he was on the corner smoking a cigarette. A nasty habit he still hadn't kicked but he tells himself he will eventually also it was cheaper than weed. He already been with one guy tonight so he was a bit exhausted; made $250 from him. He was pissed at first because the guy wiped his cum on his jeans but bless one of the girls for giving him a stain remover stick. He was waiting now for a new guy to pull up so he could add to his money. 

 

A guy did pull up to him but he looked a bit… sketchy. Prompto couldn't put his finger on it but this guy just seemed like bad news. He walked up to the car anyways to get a better look at him. The man in question was actually really handsome. His fedora was on top of his burgundy hair and he looked quite wealthy. Prompto put on a sexy smirk and said his spiel. The man gave him a smirk and offered up his car. Prompto hesitated and was having second thoughts about this. He could always go for someone else, he had all night really. The man seemed to sense his hesitation. 

 

“Aren't you just a handsome young man. If you come with me, I'll show you a night you'll never forget and I'd make it worth your wild.” The man tipped his fedora and eyed Prompto with those boring amber eyes. Yeah this guy was good looking but he was giving off a creepy vibe to Prompto and it made his skin crawl. 

 

“Uh actually I'm… Off the clock, maybe… next time?” He tried to sound convincing. The man placed his fedora upon his head and gave the blonde a devious smile. 

 

“Next time you say? Well I can't wait then. I'll go pick up one of those other girls for now. Until then.” The man sped forward and one of the girls hopped into his car and they were on their way. Prompto let out a breath he was apparently holding in and waited for more cars to come in. 

 

Prompto was able to find another guy to go with. He had his time with him which wasn't the best of times. The guy wasn't forceful but seemed more pushy? Almost as if he had to hurry. He also gave Prompto $90. Now beggars can't be choosers, but Prompto was a bit disappointed with the amount. He soon returned to the street taking out yet another cigarette. The cliché after smoke sex. He was just about to leave when Cindy came up to him looking very distraught. 

 

“Hey Prom, have ya seen Stacie? She's usually back by now and no one has heard from her. I'm a bit worried about her whereabouts.” Prompto almost shook his head that he didn't before a thought crossed his mind. 

 

“Did she have a blue tank top on?”

 

“I reckon so. Did you see her?” That was the girl Prompto saw going into the creepy, mystery man's car. 

 

“I… Uh last time I saw her, she went with a guy I turned down.” He sighed out. 

 

“Turned down? Why on earth would you do that?” She asked, a bit surprised. 

 

“He seemed a bit… off and I was getting a nasty vibe from him. Made me a bit anxious.” He gave a nervous laugh. 

 

“That ain't good. What did the man look like?”

 

“He was handsome but in a creepy way. He had amber eyes and burgundy hair. Also a weird slimy smile and fedora. He made me uncomfortable.”

 

“Guess we'll be on a look out for that one when he gets back. You mind staying and looking out for a bit?”

 

“Yeah no problem Cin.” He gave her a reassuring smile. He planned to go out again with another guy but it seemed like a serious problem if Stacie didn't return. He leaned against the brick wall of the bar and was on lookout. 

 

An hour went by and that mystery man never came. 2 more hours goes by and everyone was getting worried. Something was definitely wrong. Prostitution was legal but calling the police wouldn't be a good idea for a missing person case. The police might not even believe them. It was running on 2am and everyone thought that she either won't be seen again or will show up tomorrow. They hoped for the latter but they expected the inevitable. Kidnapping was tricky. No one ever knew if that person would return or not. Dead or alive. 

 

Prompto made his way home when no signs of Stacie was announced. It sucked really. He didn't know her too well but no one deserved to get kidnapped or worse. He kept an eye out for his surroundings on his way back in hopes of not being kidnapped himself. He found himself lucky enough and made it inside. He needed a plan. He doesn't want another girl to be taken away by some deranged man. Maybe he'll go with the man and ask about Stacie? Maybe not those exact words, but something that will give him a lead. He'll definitely have to sleep with the man and that thought made him cringe. He had to do it though, for himself and the girls safety. 

 

The next day comes and goes easily. Noctis even stopped by and they smoked a little. Noctis asked him why his phone was off last night and Prompto just shrugged saying he didn't realize it. Noctis glared at him, he was menacing again but soon relaxed. Noctis really was a hot head but Prompto was happy just the way he was plus, like he always says, he's just looking out for Prompto and the blonde was thankful for it even with the constant threats towards anyone who'd wrong him. A true best friend honestly. 

 

It was night time again and Prompto had time to think over his plan. It wasn't a hard plan but he had to make sure nothing went wrong. He was at the street now and he waited. That mystery man had to come by again for this to work. He didn't tell anyone his plan though, not even Cindy or Aranea. He didn't want to concern them with this. He did try to get a lead on the man but no one knew so once again, he waited. It was a while, but soon that man came rolling in. Prompto immediately went to the car. He felt uneasy and anxious the moment he reached the car but he pushed the feelings down as far as he could. 

 

“Hey, you're back.” He gave him a smirk and hoped his words didn't falter. 

 

“Ah, well isn't it my dear sunshine boy. Are you going to come with me tonight? Like I said before, I'll make it worth your wild.” That seductive tone made Prompto's shiver in uncomfort and arousal? He had to admit, his voice was pretty sexy but yet again, the man had an eerie feel to him. 

 

“Worth my wild huh? I guess I do have to see what that's all about.” He opens the car door hesitantly. His anxiety was up a bit but he tried his best not to look so worried. The man gave him a sly smile as he sat in the seat. This man seemed predatorial. He made no further advances in the car ride except for a tight hold on Prompto's thigh. Prompto didn't speak the whole ride. He was kind of terrified really. The man would glance at him with a look that made Prompto even more uneasy. He's gonna wait this out and hoped he could get information about Stacie too. 

 

The car ride seemed a bit longer to be within the city limits so Prompto figured the man lived on the outside of Insomnia. They soon reached the man house which was probably the fanciest places Prompto had ever seen minus the Citadel of course. Prompto got out of the car and the man was gesturing for Prompto to follow him. He gave him a bow, which was weird, but the blonde followed him. The inside was just as extravagant as the outside was. Prompto glanced around seeing if there were any signs of Stacie and sighed when he saw nothing. The man held his hand and guided him to his room. Upon reaching the room, the man kneeled down and kissed Prompto's knuckles which again, was weird. 

 

“Izunia. Ardyn Izunia. What do I have the pleasure of calling you my dear sunshine?” There goes the shivers that went all throughout Prompto's body. This man was creepy but that voice of his was making it harder for Prompto to concentrate. 

 

“P-Quicksilver…” He will not give this man the benefit of the doubt if have his name. 

 

“Ah, a stage name. Maybe I'll call you boy for now.” He smirked and placed his hand on Prompto's chin with a firm grip. Prompto nearly jumped out of skin with the contact and cringed at thought of being called boy. He low key wants to run away but he had to stay. He had to find Stacie. The man, Ardyn, leaned in and kissed him. A slow savoring kiss that Prompto melting slightly as he kissed back. Clothes were soon discarded and they were tumbling into the huge bed. Ardyn was gentle at first with kissing all over Prompto's body and preparing him slowly. He even wore a condom and that was a surprise. The sex was good, fantastic even. It was slow starting out and turned rough which was how Prompto liked it. He wasn't as vanilla as people would think. They both soon finished and laid in bed catching their breath before Ardyn began getting up. 

 

“I'll be back in a bit. Be a good boy and don't leave this bed.” Prompto wanted to vomit at the words. It sounded like he was being treated like a dog which wouldn't be the first time but he hated it. He nodded his head and Ardyn soon left. Prompto made sure that he couldn't hear footsteps anymore and let out a sigh. He was a bit scared because he had a mission to fulfill but he also didn't know what this man would do if he left this bed. He'll stay for now and look around the room. He checked drawers which contained nothing and laid back into the bed. Maybe Stacie wasn't here. If not then where could she be? His mind was on hold when he heard a faint sound almost like a muffled voice. He waited to hear the sound again. He does and soon got out of the bed to follow the sound which led him to the closet. He slowly opened the door and stared wide eyed at his discovery. 

 

It was Stacie. 

 

Thank the gods she was alive but her state wasn't good. Her arms were tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth muffling her cries. Prompto immediately went to work on getting her untied and removing the gag. 

 

“Oh gods Stacie are you okay? Did that man do this?” He asked her. 

 

“P-Prompto you have to leave…” She told him. 

 

“I'm not leaving without you.” He said and she shook her head. 

 

“He'll find me if I escape. No matter where I go, he'll get me. That man is a monster. He'll try to sell you off.” She was a bit hysterical but Prompto stood by her. Sell? Was this man that crazy to be into selling people off for sex? He was fucking crazy. 

 

“I have to call the police… If I don't that man will never stop. Now I need you to be quiet okay?” He told her and she nodded. Fuck he didn't have his phone. He asked to use hers and she gave it to him. As soon as he dialed the number he felt a hand in his hair pulling him hard out of the closet. He gasped in pain before he was slapped hard across the face. He could feel the blood trickling out of his mouth. 

 

“Oh my dear boy you don't follow the rules do you? I was going to let you free but it seems you found out my little secret. I can't let you free now. I'll sell you both off as a duo.” He said with a near evil laugh. This wasn't happening. Prompto tried to squirm free but that earned him another hard slap. 

 

“N-No… Y-you can't do this…” He got out as more blood filled his mouth. 

 

“Oh but I can. You see, I can do a lot of things as Chancellor of Niflheim. Sex trafficking is becoming big here in the empire so why not sell off two gorgeous people at my disposal?” Of fuck, were they really in the empire now? This wasn't good at all. 

 

“Let him go Ardyn! He has nothing to do with this.” Stacie yelled out then Ardyn kicked her in the stomach and she doubled over coughing. 

 

“Shut up you dumb slut.” Ardyn said and  yanked Prompto around so that he was facing him. Prompto had fear written all over his body and he was going to have a panic attack if things didn't start going well. 

 

“P-please… D-don’t…” He muttered out. 

 

“Nuh uh uh my sunshine.” He began but soon he smiled evilly. “I have a better idea. I'll sell the girl off and keep you as my personal toy. How's that?”

 

“No… please… stop this.” Prompto was crying now. He was so scared and didn't know how to get out of this situation. He decided, probably not his best idea, to just yell. He screamed loudly hoping someone, anyone would hear him. It didn't last long though. A fist came down and punched him in the head. He was losing consciousness quickly and he could hear Stacie screaming. The world was turning black and everything was beginning to sounded fuzzy. The last thing he heard clearly was the door being broken down then he soon fell unconscious. 

 

Prompto woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was day time now too. He registered his surroundings and realized he was in a hospital. Oh no. How did he get here and who brought him here? Panicking, he was panicking already. Last night memories came rushing back to him and he wanted to cry. He was going to be sold in a sex trafficking trade and he somehow made it out. A few minutes go by and Stacie peeked in. She ran in and hugged him. 

 

“Prompto thank you so much for being there last night.” She told him. “The police came and got us. You were unconscious for a while and Ardyn some how disappeared…” She sighed out. “Also one of the police was from the Citadel and said he knew you? That's weird but he's waiting outside the room and wanted to know when he could come in.”

 

Oh fuck. 

 

Someone from the Citadel? He was in trouble now. Oh gods what if it's one of his friends? No, it couldn't be since they weren't in the police force. Then who? 

 

“Uh tell him that he can come in…” He said slowly. He was panicking again because he didn't know how he could lie his way out if this. Whoever it is he could try to lie but he's sure he'll have to come clean. 

 

The first time he's ever told anyone that he was a prostitute. 

 

Stacie left and told the man that he could come in. Prompto took a deep breath and waited. The man stepped in and Prompto's eyes went wide upon seeing the Marshal himself standing in his room. 

 

“Hey are you alright?” He asked in his rough voice and Prompto just nodded his head. “The man got away. Who knew the Chancellor would be so conniving? When we reached his place he was gone, that girl was screaming, and you were unconscious.”

 

“Y-yeah… thanks for saving us.” He said sheepishly. 

 

“A friend of the crown must also be protected.” Cor stated. “Now I want to ask you a few questions and answer if you're willing.” Prompto gulped at those words but nodded his head. 

 

“O-kay…”

 

“Good. Now did you know that he was the Chancellor of Niflheim?”

 

“Not at first until he told me. The name sounded familiar but I never payed attention to it.”

 

“Okay now why were you in his house?” Now this was the kicker. Prompto stayed silent for bit trying to think up a lie that sounded convincing enough. 

 

“I… Was walking home and he kidnapped me… He kidnapped Stacie the night before and I know I should have been careful around those parts of town...” He let out a nervous laugh. Well he's bending the truth but that's basically what happened. 

 

“Yours and Stacie’s stories don't match up and I don't think her of being a liar.” Cor’s eyes narrowed at Prompto. Great, this really was going to be the big reveal. He let out a long sigh. 

 

“I…” No he couldn't. He couldn't tell the truth. He can't let anyone know about his life. Not even the Marshal. 

 

“She told me straight away that she was a prostitute. She said she got with him and he tied her up. Said he was gonna sell her in the trade. She went on to say that you came to save her but got knocked out. You're lucky you called the police.” Hearing this from Cor was driving Prompto crazy and he was freaking out. 

 

“I… I-”

 

“Now kid, the only way you'd make it to his house would be the same way Stacie got there as well… Are you… are prostitute?” He asked slowly and that was it for Prompto. He broke down crying hysterical. It finally happened. Someone found out about his secret life. 

 

“P-please… d-don’t tell them… Don't t-tell Noctis…” He said desperately. He was ugly sobbing into his sheets. Cor was startled by the crying and laid a han on his shoulder. 

 

“I'm not gonna tell them boy, but you'll have to some day. Now Prompto, why are you doing it?” He asked in disbelief and Prompto tried to calm himself down. He explained everything to him like an open book. From the crash to his parents dying and how he ran out of money. He further said prostitution was the only way he was able to get money for rent and to save up for school. Cor was in shock about everything and tried to sooth him. 

 

“I’m s-sorry… I know it's unethical but… There was nothing else I could do.” He sighed out and started crying again. 

 

“Why didn't you ask for anyone to help you. Your friends would have been willing.” Cor told him. It made sense and Prompto knew that, to ask for help but he didn't want hand outs. He wanted to do things on his own. It was dangerous but he rarely had problems with his ‘job’. It's hard to explain why he really did this. If anything it was out of desperation and to him, this was the only option. 

 

“I just… I don't want anyone to help. I don't want the guys to worry about me or think I'm too weak to take care of myself. It sounds crazy but I'm doing fine…” He said. That pang of guilt was still in him that he's been lying for so long but still, it was his choice. Maybe not the best choice but a choice making him money nonetheless. Cor sighed at his words. 

 

“Look I know you don't want help but this…” He paused to look straight at him. “This isn't the way Prompto. I'm not forcing you to stop but at least consider other options.”

 

“You wouldn't understand…” He gave a pity laugh. “I lost everything in my life. My parents,” He got choked up. “My old house, fuck I basically lost my friends because they don't know that I'm a fucking slut!” His voice rose and he soon took a deep breath. Shit, he forgot who he was talking to. “I… Uh sorry Marshal… I just don't know…” He let out a deep sigh. No one would understand, that's why he can't tell anyone this. 

 

“Like I said, consider your options. If you want, you can stay with me for a while until you figure out everything.” Cor told him. The offer sounded tempting but again, he didn't want any handouts. 

 

“I… Think I'll be fine…” Prompto stated and the Marshal shook his head disapprovingly. 

 

“You're an adult and you can do what you want. But my offer still stands kid.” Prompto just nodded his head. The doctor soon came by and said he could leave after he filled out some paperwork. Once he did that Cor took him home and they reached his apartment in silence. He got out of the car and turned to the Marshal. 

 

“Thanks Cor… For everything.” He told him. 

 

“No problem just… Make the right choices and take care of yourself.” He told him and soon drove off. 

  
  


It's been two week since that incident. Prompto hadn't left his apartment at night out of fear. That man, Ardyn fucking Chancellor of Niflheim, was still lurking the street at night and Prompto didn't want to be taken and sold. He warned Cindy and told her what happened to him and Stacie and Cindy told the other girls. Good. They'll be safe for now. Prompto still had enough money to live off of until he could resume his ‘work’. He began to think of Cor’s words. Should he reconsider all of this? His life as a prostitute? Money would become scarce quickly if he didn't dip into his savings. He really wants to save for school next year so going into his saving wouldn't be good. Maybe he'll get an actual job now and only prostitute in desperate times? That could work and he could work at an actual picture store. He really shouldn't rely on prostituting so much because incidents like what happened to him could happen again and this time, maybe he wouldn't be as lucky. 

 

Prompto decided that he'll limit his prostitution down so it still isn't suspicious plus he could hang out more with Noctis and the guys when they weren't busy in the Citadel. Also he'll try to stop being a compulsive liar. He's feeling better about this choice. Cor words really did help him think things through. Maybe he will take up Cor’s offer and stay with him a bit to clear his mind. The blonde is slowly but surely going towards a good path. 

 

He lays in bed now as his thoughts run free. He took out a small notebook and began writing a note. 

 

_ I'm doing better mom and dad. I'll continue to do better I promise. I hope you guys aren't mad at me too much still. Things will work out and one day you'll look down at me and won't see me on the streets anymore. I love and miss you guys so much. _

  
_ -Love, Prompto _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for our sunflower. Hell yeah for Cor and FUCK TRASH JESUS! Ardyn could literally go rot somewhere and I'd be totally content. I hate and love him at the same time... 
> 
> Bless Cor, our savior, for saving Prompto from that garbage can. 
> 
> Also fluffy ending because we can't forget about our poor boys parents 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone for staying with this story and liking it so much! It means a lot as a shitty writer ❤️


	7. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto just can't seem to catch a break. Also a look at why you shouldn't anger Noctis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blows away cobwebs* He gang its been awhile. School is in session and I finally got a chance to sit down and write this chapter. With that being said, the last 2 chapter (yup 2 chapters) will be cranked out as soon as I can. If you've been waiting for this, thanks for being so patient ❤️
> 
> Note: the italicized sections are flashbacks

Prompto did it. He decided to stay with Cor for a bit to better himself. Cor took him in with open arms and told him that this would be a safe space for him. He is very thankful that Cor didn't tell anyone about his secret. He'll come clean eventually but for now, he was gonna lay low. He only stayed with Cor a few days but it felt like being there really did put things in perspective for him. He even got a job interview at an actual picture store. He's slowly cleaning his life up and maybe he won't have to prostitute at all. With his savings, he didn't feel so desperate about not having money. He would be good for awhile at least.

 

Cor took him home those few days later and upon reaching his apartment he knew something was wrong. For starters, the door was pushed in and unhinged. Prompto and Cor slowly stepped into the apartment and eyes grew wide at what they discovered. The walls were spray painted with ‘Fuck U Slut’ and ‘U Whore’ all over with various other derogatory phrases displayed. They further looked into the kitchen and noticed the broken glass that littered the floor. Realization was setting in and Prompto began to panic. Someone broke into his apartment. He was having a melt down. Who would do this and why did they do this? This was really bad. _Oh shit!_ Something dawns on him and he quickly ran to his room.

 

It was in ruins.

 

The doors were unhinged as well and those same derogatory phrases scattered his walls. He ran into his closet and looked on the top shelf and pulled out the small locked box. His heart was racing. He puts in the pass code and opened the box and-

 

No, no, no. It was all gone. His money was all gone. This box held his savings thus far and now all the money he ‘worked’ hard for was gone. A note was left behind in place of his forgotten money:

 

_You don't deserve this money, slut. Dirty money isn't gonna get you anywhere. Get a real fucking job._

 

Prompto looked at the note and empty box in disbelief. His world came crashing down on him again and he breaks down crying. This couldn't be happening. All of his money he had saved up was no more. What makes matters worse is that someone knew he was a prostitute and apparently didn't think it was ethical and decided to make his life more of a living hell. He had to start over. Once again, the job he was going to work at was not paying him enough to live off of.

 

He had to do it again.

 

He had to start prostituting again.

 

In true, he never really stopped. He was only going to consider it when he was low on funds but now, he was desperate once again. He couldn't tell Cor this. He didn't want to worry the man. Once he heard Cor get closer, he quickly put the box under his bed and pretended he was only upset with his room.

 

“Damn kid, this is awful. I can't believe someone would do this to you. Is there any way I can help?” He asked and Prompto so much wanted to say yes, he does need help but again he wants to figure things out for himself. He really needed money. Cor is here to help but Prompto doesn't know why he feels the need to deny help. He was still a fucking mess.

 

“I mean… The walls could use some cleaning and I have to buy some dishes…” He did what he could do best: Joke about the situation. Cor shook his head and let out a sigh.

 

“Seriously if you need any help just ask me and I'll see what I can do.”

 

“I'll… Be fine… thanks though.” Prompto hoped he sounded convincing. Cor sighed again and they both started cleaning up the apartment.

 

They spent a few hours cleaning the walls off, which was fucking tough to get out, and getting the broken glass up. Cor stumbled upon Prompto's bit of weed he had left and lectured him about how he shouldn't be smoking something illegal. Prompto rolled his eyes at the words and continued to clean. Once everything was cleaned up, Cor was about to take his leave.

 

“Again if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me.” Cor said once more and soon left.

 

Prompto needed to think this through. That desperation for money was upon him now  and his anxiety was back. Did he really have a choice? He would still get a job at least but that wouldn't be enough money. It's crazy really how the world's just likes to bite Prompto in the ass sometimes. He will definitely have to prostitute some more just to get a stabled amount of money and working a job will also stabilize him. Things should work out for him or like most of the time with his shitty luck, it'll work until it doesn't. He can't tell Cor this either. He said he probably won't have to prostitute anymore and Cor was happy with his decision but now, Cor would be disappointed in him. He might even tell Noctis and the others and Prompto didn't want that to happen. Yet another secret he'll have to keep.

 

A few days go by and Prompto began to go back on the streets. Cindy and Aranea were glad to see him again and the girls told him that there hasn't been any signs or disturbances lately since that incident that involved him so that was good at least. Everyone was safe. Here he was now though, rocking some light washed skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a red flannel tied around him. He never really kicked the smoking habit either so he also had a cigarette in hand. It sucked really, but he never said he didn't enjoy this a little. The thrill of going out with a guy was pretty exhilarating but Prompto doesn't rely on it. He doesn't want to become more of a slut than he already thinks himself as. His night soon starts when one guy picks him up and his nights of scandals began once again.

 

Prompto got the job he applied for which was a step in the right direction. He'll be working at a place called Lenses where he can actually work with cameras and develop photos. He missed taking and looking at photos all the time so now he hoped that he at least enjoyed this job. He even told Noctis about it who didn't believe him in the slightest at first, but Prompto had proof and showed him a copy of his application and said he was excited to start working. Noctis too was excited for him and also gave him those threats again saying to let him know if any coworkers messed with him. Noctis was always looking out for him. What a friend.

 

He finally started his job a few days later and loved it immediately. The people there were nice and taught him everything he needed to know. He's enjoying it really and he even took more pictures and showed them to people and they liked them a lot. Some people even said he should go to school for photography. What another bite to the ass. It won't be long though until he can make that a reality. A chance to actually pursue his dream. Hopefully without any backlash.

 

* * *

 

There was though… this one guy. Prompto wasn't sure about this guy. Trent was his name and he seemed to ignore Prompto a lot. Yes, Prompto was new and was still learning the ropes of this place but he kept giving Prompto side eyes and cut him off when he would explain something to a customer. He was annoying to say the least. He's gotten a bit physical with him recently. Nothing but a rough shoulder pass but Prompto honestly had no clue why he was being treated so poorly by this guy. Trent was an asshole and Prompto wanted to have nothing to do with him. He wanted to avoid him really but they were closing the shop together tonight and Trent was suppose to be training him to close. Great.

 

He wasn't helpful in the slightest. Prompto wasn't sure how to take equipment down or anything really with closing and Trent just kept yelling at him to do something. He finally had enough.

 

“Hey Trent? I'm not sure how to do… Like any closing tasks so can I maybe get some guidance?” Prompto ask as sincerely as possible and Trent gave him a _look_. A look of annoyance but also something else? Almost as if he knows something Prompto doesn't; not including the whole closing thing.

 

“Oh I just figured you knew how to pick up things. It looked like picking up thing would come easy to you.” Trent said bitterly. What was that suppose to mean? He just wanted to know how to close and Trent was just making it more difficult than it needed to be.

 

“Hey I just, I don't know, want to do my job and you aren't teaching me anything. Look, I don't know what you're problem is with me but you're training me so do your job okay?” Prompto was getting a pissed now. He didn't deserve to be treated this way by someone he didn't know.

 

“Oh my mistake. I thought someone like you might want to be treated poorly. Almost like a used slut.” He ended his statement with a bitter laugh. Prompto's eyes went wide.

 

Wait. Did he… No… he can't…

 

“The hell are you talking about?” Prompto asked angrily. He tried to sound less panicked but he knew his voice was wavering. There's no way Trent could know about his life. Trent stopped what he was doing and walked over to Prompto standing just a few inches above the blonde. Prompto was getting more anxious and he just wanted to leave already.

 

“I know you're a prostitute. Or should I say a slut.” Trent began and Prompto's eyes grew wider in horror. How would he know this? Fuck, Prompto had to get out of this situation.

 

“I don't know what you're talking about. Let's just finish closing.” He tried to avert away from this conversation and began walking away only to be yanked back by Trent. “Don't touch me.”

 

“Don't you like to be touched? I thought whores like you thrive off sex. Why are you even working here? Don't you have dicks to hop on tonight?” He sneered and released Prompto's arm. Prompto couldn't believe this. Trent knew? But how?

 

“I… Don't…” Prompto didn't know what he wanted to say. If anything he just wants Trent to fuck off but it looked like he was going to be terrorized this whole time if he didn't say anything. “... How did you know?” He sounded defeated.

 

“Well if you must know, the rode, I take home, one night was closed and I had to go a new way. I knew we had prostitutes in the area. I wasn't expecting to see a blonde boy hop into a man's car though.” He laughed darkly and it made Prompto feel uneasy.

 

“Can you… not tell anyone this… please? ”Prompto was now even more desperate to keep this secret away from everyone. Trent just smirked at him.

 

“You're secret is safe with me; on one condition of course.” He began. “Just do what I say for the duration of your time here.”

 

“You're fucking crazy!” Prompto growled out.

 

“You wouldn't want to get fired now do you?” That struck Prompto. Fired from a job he just received? Well he could always find a new job that had less people like Trent there.

“I could find a new job…” He said with little confidence really because he wasn't sure if he actually could.

 

“Not unless your name is front page of the number 1 Insomnia newspaper.” That got Prompto's attention. There's no way…

 

“Impossible. I'm a nobody. No one would ca-”

 

“I'm also an editor of the newspaper. It would be a shame to see a slut like you never getting a job around here because who would really hire a local average boy who whores around at night? I wouldn't. Also all those girls wouldn't have a chance of getting a job either and you wouldn't want that to happen, right?” His smirk grew more devious and Prompto was in disbelief. Would Trent really drag his name through the mud and blackmail him? This was beyond terrible. What a twisted fuck.

 

“Why do this?” Prompto's voice grew small, nearly pathetic. “I'm trying not to be that person. That's why I'm working here. Can you just leave me alone?”

 

“How about I give you a day to make your decision. You can leave now. Think carefully and choose wisely. You don't wanna lose the opportunity to get a job ever again.” Trent was a damn psycho. Prompto left the store quickly, his mind swirling with what just happened. He wasn't sure what to do now and he'll think more on it later. He just wanted to get home and away from Trent.

 

He reaches his apartment and calls Noctis immediately to see if he could come over. Noctis heard the uneasiness in Prompto's voice and said he was on his way. As soon as Noctis arrived, he barged in and sat himself and Prompto down. He was frowning already.

 

“How was work?” He simply stated. Prompto could tell though that Noctis’s voice was resisting the urge to scream. The whole Nicolas thing wasn't a thing anymore at least. He told Noctis awhile ago that they ‘broke up’ and Noctis said he was sorry about it but also looked happy? Prompto just wanted to push that lie as far away as he could and never look back. Well if anything, Prompto can't blame his problems on a fictional person anymore. Anyways, Noctis might get a little mad but Prompto had to tell him. Telling the truth starts now with him telling him how Trent is an asshole.

 

“I mean it could be better… A guy named Trent is an ass but not everyone is gonna like you.” Prompto said just as simply. Noctis’s expression changed immediately. He was menacing.

 

“Trent. Now what did this _Trent_ do to you?” His voice went icy and the way he punctuated Trent name made Prompto's blood run cold. Noctis was trying so hard not to lose it but his temper was flaring and he was slowly losing it. Now, Prompto can't tell the whole truth, but he can at least tell him about some aspects of what happened at work. That shouldn't set him off right?

 

“He was just being an asshole the whole time and not helping me close. Or teaching me how to close.” He's beginning to ramble. “And he cornered me at one point and said if I didn't listen to him, he'd get me fired and I just ignored it. He's just a dick.” He let out a breath and looked to Noctis who was seething. He looked so pissed. Like he was about to explode.

 

“What. Is. His. Fucking. Last. Name?” Noctis said through gritted teeth.

 

“Noct you don't have to do anything. I can take care of-”

 

“When does he work next?”

 

“T-tomorrow. I open and he closes…”

 

“He closes…” His face morphed into an evil look like he was ready to kill. “I think I'll have a nice talk with _Trent_.”

 

“Noctis, really it's fine I can handle hi-”

 

“No!” The top blew off and his anger was bleeding through now. “I'm going to go down there, have a nice, civil conversation with him, and if he doesn't respond well to what I have to talk about, I may or may not snap his **fucking** neck.” There was so much fire in his voice and it low key scared Prompto. The blonde really didn't have a say in this. Gods forbid he anger Noctis even more than he already was.

 

“Whatever… If it help you sleep at night.” He huffed. “Just don't get arrested for murder.” He chuckled and began to stand up to go get something to smoke only to get pulled back down. That caught him off guard and now Noctis was very, _very_ close to him. Face to face. Damn, did Noctis look so sexy. Those piercing blue eyes always made Prompto swoon and they were staring daggers at him now. Those lips looked so fucking kissable and it's not like he couldn't kiss him. He shouldn't do that though. He still felt tained and disgusting. Noctis doesn't need a slut in his life. Noctis gripped his jaw though and Prompto licks over his lips involuntarily, innocently. Or at least it was meant to be innocent because his lips were dry but Noctis got even closer to him.

 

“I don't want anyone messing with you.” He grips the blonde's jaw roughly. Prompto's heart was racing in his chest as Noctis spoke to him. “I'll take out _anyone_ who does anything to hurt or hinder you.” Their lips were centimeters away. Prompto could feel Noctis warm breath against his lips. “No one comes between you and I.”

 

“...Fuck,” Prompto leaned the rest of the way in and kissed him hungrily. It didn't take Noctis long to start kissing him back and soon, Prompto was in his lap. Noctis held his waist tightly as he moved his mouth greedily against his. Tongue was added in and the kiss grew more sloppy. Kissing Noctis was probably Prompto's favorite thing ever. Noctis hands roamed up Prompto's shirt and circled over his stomach causing the blonde to shiver. Prompto should probably stop this though before things get too far but his body doesn't want to stop. In reality, he doesn't want to stop either. Stopping was the smart, rational idea. Yeah, he should definitely sto- _Holy shit!_ Noctis began slowly grinding his hips upwards and Prompto moaned into the kiss. Fuck, Prompto was losing his mind now. They pulled back slowly with their tongues still intertwined. The grinding never stopped and Prompto could _feel_ just how excited Noctis was. The kissing started back up and Prompto found himself grinding against Noctis as well.

 

Noctis soon pulled back with a growl before pushing Prompto down on the couch and pinning his arms above his head. He began kissing him hard and started back grinding against him roughly. Prompto moaned into the kiss some more as he slowly began to lose the bit of control he had. He really should stop this but fuck, Noctis felt so good against his body and that _bulge_ pressed into him so nicely. Noctis soon pulled back from the kissing and stared at Prompto. His eyes had darken, more lidded, and the blonde was getting more and more turned on. He leaned into Prompto's ear and bit it before he spoke.

 

“Do you want me stop?” He asked in low, husky voice. Fuck. Prompto was having an internal battle with himself. Noctis was being so hot and Prompto honestly dreamed about having sex with him on multiple occasions. He shouldn't do this though. He felt like a slut still and Noctis wouldn't want to do this with him if he really knew about his life. He could stop, make this very awkward for the both of them, and a cold shower would have to be commenced, or he could get his night rocked by the man he's been pinning forever for. He really wanted the latter. He really shouldn't do this. This had to stop and Prompto was going to stop it now.

 

“Oh gods… don't stop.” He whimpered shamelessly.

 

“Fuck yes.” Noctis groaned out and began kissing him again. Prompto's body was on fire and had finally betrayed him. The _want_ and _need_ outweighed the reasoning to stop this.

 

The weren't gonna stop anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

Prompto awakes alone and blissfully sore. He reached for his phone near his bed with a wince before looking at it. Noctis had sent him a message saying how he was sorry for leaving and told him that they should hang out after he got off work. Prompto was grinning from ear to ear. That dopey after-sex grin. His night of heavy pleasure flooded back into his mind and he sighs in delight. He and Noctis had sex. Really good, rough, sex. And Prompto didn't think himself as an expert in all things sex but that was hands down the best sex he's had. He might think because he liked Noctis so much, but it was so _fucking good._ It's been awhile since he was left sore like this. But this was the first time he liked the soreness; a reminder that Noctis did this. He felt like he already belonged to Noctis.

 

_“Oh gods… fuck yes!” Prompto whined out as Noctis pounded into him. This quickly became Prompto's mantra, a repeated statement because everything just felt fucking fantastic. Prompto was suppose to stop this long ago but his body wanted,_ **_needed_ ** _Noctis so damn much. His wrist were pinned above him and he was moaning loudly as Noctis drilled him. Their kisses were liquid fire and fueled by passion, fueled by the desire they have for each other._

 

_“Oh fuck!” Noctis groaned out as he sped up the pace to reach his climax. His thrust grew harsher and he soon hit his peak and was cumming inside of the blonde. Prompto felt the rush of hot liquid fill him and he soon reached his climax with incoherent babbles as he shook violently and came all over himself. They rocked through their orgasms and Noctis soon pulled out releasing Prompto's wrist. They both laid there panting and completely blissed out. So blissed out that they quickly fell asleep in a heap of exhaustion._

 

He really shouldn't be thinking this way though. It was the heat of the moment and he was sure Noctis wouldn't want to do that with him again especially not if he found out just how much of a slut he really is. It sucked but Prompto had to make sure this doesn't happen again for both their sakes. Now though, he had to get ready for work. Even though he was in some pain he had to pull through and go open and hopefully not see Trent.

 

He wasn't so lucky. Apparently, Trent was opening and closing now. Prompto arrived and immediately avoided him. He was here to work; not get harassed by a coworker. All the other workers were happy to see him and greeted him well but Trent just eyed him and dealt with his customers. It was going to be a long shift.

 

It wasn't too busy today and Prompto took a few pictures with one the displayed cameras. More and more people complimented his photography and that made him happy at least. As the hours go by, he was able to leave only to be stopped by Trent.

 

“Hey blondie.” He spoke and Prompto just brushed past him. He was off the clock and he was ready to go home. Trent gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

 

“What do you want.” Prompto spoke bitterly.

 

“I want your answer to what I asked you last night. Are you gonna do what I say or do you want your reputation ruined, whore?” He asked and Prompto cringed at the words.

 

“The answer is no and I'm not letting you do this to me.” Prompto barked out and Trent just laughed at him.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Now Prompto doesn't want to play this card. The ‘I know someone who could kick you ass’ card. Noctis did say he was going to come by and ‘talk’ to Trent so maybe Prompto could keep him in suspense.

 

“I'm not doing anything. But watch your back when you close.” Prompto stated and walked past him. Trent looked dumbfounded and called out to him.

 

“The fuck is that suppose to mean?” Prompto kept walking.

 

Apparently, Noctis did go talk with Trent and called Prompto to tell him that it went well and he should have nothing to worry about.

 

* * *

 

_Noctis arrived to the store. He got immediate attention because whoa the prince was here. All the customers were gawking at him and the workers immediately put on their best behaviors. Noctis ignores the gawks and made his way to the front counter. A guy there was just a few inches taller than him and bowed to him._

 

_“Uh… your Highness, what a pleasure of seeing you here. Can I offer you a tour of the store or maybe a discount.” The man asked and Noctis laughed. Noctis didn't usually like the royal talk but sometimes it's nice to feel a bit powerful over people._

 

_“You don't have to bow; I'm normal too and I'm actually here to talk to-” His voice cut off upon seeing the guy's name tag. This was Trent. If he didn't have so many people around him, he would have punched him in the face._

 

_“Talk to who, Highness?” Trent asked and Noctis wanted to rip out his voice box._

 

_“You.” His voice cold. “Preferably in a place where there isn't people or cameras.” He stated and Trent’s eyes went wide._

 

_“Uh sure…?” He began to leave the front counter and ushered them both to a room in the back of the store. “You wanted to talk to me? Why?” He asked upon arriving to the room._

 

_“I have a friend who works here. He says a guy name Trent was giving him a hard time and I don't want to start anything but don't mess with him ever again.” Noctis spoke with such authority and he knew Trent was shaking in fear. Good. He should be._

 

_“I… D-don't know what you're t-talking about.” Trent stuttered out and Noctis stepped closer to him and he stepped back._

 

_“Don't you dare play dumb. Now I'm going to say this one more time. Don't. Mess. With. Him. You will regret it.” Noctis was staying as calm as he can._

 

_“You know, for a prince, you're kind of an ass. There's no law stating how I should treat people so how about you stick with your job and leave me the fuck alone.” Trent said bitterly and Noctis completely lost it. He surged forward and grabbed Trent by the neck slamming him against the wall. His eyes flashed with pure anger as he began choking Trent._

 

_“I'm not afraid to choke you out. Now you're gonna fucking listen to me. Don't you fucking dare bother Prompto again or I will be back and this time, I won't be as nice.” He released his throat and Trent doubled over cough hard, trying to get air back into his lungs._

 

_“F-fuck… You're crazy… I won't mess with him okay. I don't know why you'd want to be friends with a person like him anyways.” Noctis was beginning to walk away but that comment caught his attention._

 

_“A person like him? The fuck are you talking about.”_

 

_“He'll be there tonight… Go to the inner-city streets. You'll find him.” He laughed before Noctis kicked him in the chest._

 

_“Shut the fuck up. And you better not tell anyone about what happened back here either because I will erase_ **_all_ ** _of you from existence.” He lifted his foot off of him and began walking away._

 

_“I-I'm not lying about that…” Trent spoke and Noctis turned and glared at him causing him to flinch. Noctis soon left the store and thought about the last pieces of information Trent told him._

 

* * *

 

The fact that Noctis resolved his problem made Prompto happy and terrified him at the same time. What did Noctis do to him? Noctis also sounded a bit different. Kind of like he had something to say but wasn't ready to say it or knew how to say it. Prompto was just going to wait it out. It's probably nothing too important. He also told Prompto he couldn't hang out because surprise meetings are the best. Prompto furthermore said it was fine and that they could hangout another time. He hung up the phone and 2 thoughts circled his head: What _did_ Noctis do to Trent and why did Noctis sound so different on the phone? Prompto was probably overthinking this but his anxiety just sometimes liked to make situations that aren't suppose to be bad, worse. He going to try to push those thoughts behind and just focus on himself and getting his money.

 

Speaking of money, Prompto was back on the streets again. He felt even more dirty now though. After sleeping with Noctis, he really felt like he was cheating on him. Maybe they'll become a friends-with-benefits kind of thing and Prompto won't have to feel as bad. He still felt bad though but he's here to make money nonetheless. Slowly rebuilding his saving from that awful incident that happened to him. Once he gets his savings back, he'll quit prostituting for good and actually get his life back on track. He thinks back to how Cor offered to help him and he's kicking himself because he knew he needed help. But no, once again, he can do this on his own.

  
Once he finished his night, he headed home with $500. He walked the streets like he usually would and it was roughly 3am. He wasn't paying close attention to his surroundings though, way too fixated on the amount of money he had. If he did, he would have heard the sound of a car pulling up towards him and someone getting out. Without any hesitation, the person snatched Prompto and covered his mouth with cloth dragging him into the car. Prompto struggled so much and was screaming around the cloth. The perpetrator pinched his nose and the oxygen wasn't getting to him anymore. He was blacking out fast and the last thing he heard was someone yell his name before he passed out going completely limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't post this for a while and left it on a cliffhanger. I'm the worse I know, but hey I'm keeping you interested right? Next chapter in hopefully a week or so. Thanks again for enjoying this and waiting so long for this update!


	8. Unraveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's hopeless, lost, and Prompto doesn't think he'll ever be free. Will his savior come for him? Like Ardyn said, only time would tell.
> 
> Meanwhile, Noctis and the gang gets intel and it's not the information they were hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa boy it's been a while fam! I've been busy with school and promptis week came up and that was my soul dedication. Now though, we are coming to the end of this story. One chapter to go guys!! We're coming down to the wire. 
> 
> Note: This chapter shifts point of view a lot and dialog is always a bitch to read sometimes but if you can bare these, than this may be an enjoyable chapter :D

Prompto awoke tied up to a chair and disoriented. His eyes were blurry and the area he was in was dimly lit. He couldn't make out his location. He never been in such a run down place before. It reminded him of an old, abandoned warehouse really and that made this all the more terrifying. He panics immediately. He screams and kicks and he began to cry. His chest felt heavy and he was going into a full panic attack now. He breaks out in a cold sweat and he shakes violently. This had to be a dream, no, a nightmare. A twisted nightmare that he'll awake from any moment now. He bites his tongue and yeah, this is all  _ real.  _ The panic only got worse upon realization that he is, in true, tied up. His breathing was runny ragged and his brain was beginning to shut down. He was shutting down and soon, he passed out. 

 

He awakes again in a cold sweat hoping that twisted nightmare he had wasn't real. He was still tied up. It wasn't a nightmare. He struggled against his binds and he called out for help. He tried his best not to panic again or pass out because that wouldn’t get him out of this situation. Was this the end of him? He didn't want this to be the end. He sobbed quietly and prayed for someone to save him, anyone. The door on the other side of the room was opening and Prompto got a small pang of hope in him. That hope only disintegrated upon seeing who it was. 

 

Ardyn Izunia, the Chancellor of the empire.

 

Prompto's eyes widen and the sick bastard just scrolled in like it was a day at the park. He gets closer to the blonde and grips his chin, his amber eyes stared intently at him as he shook in fear. 

 

“Ah now don't fret my dear sunflower. Fear does not look good on you.” The man spoke and Prompto retracted the best he could away from his grip. He was terrified. He tried to think of a plan to escape but with him being tied up, he didn't think that would be possible. The chancellor gave a slimy smirk and caressed Prompto's cheek which made the blonde grimace at the gesture. 

 

“F-fuck you!” His voice didn't sound as threatening as he liked. It wavered and too high pitch to be seen as a threat and Ardyn just laughed at him. 

 

“Ah temper temper now. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you. You're way too precious to hurt but I won't hesitate in making this all the more dreadful.” That sinister voice made Prompto quiver in fear, in even more dread really. What was this man going to do. Rape him? That seemed plausible considering his conditions but it also seemed like Ardyn had something planned. Something cynical up his sleeves of that disgusting trench coat. What even was his outfit right now? He looked like he wasn’t with the modern times with his clashing colors. All bad color coordinations a side, he still appeared like a deranged monster. 

 

“Whatever you're going to do to me just… just do it and get it over with.” Prompto already sounded defeated. What else could he do? He was tied up and had no feelings of freedom upon him. Tears slowly fell from his eyes. Would he make it out alive? The chancellor caressed his cheek once more and smirked at him. 

 

“Don't lose hope just yet young man. Your savior will come if he really wanted to save you. Will he want to save someone like you though? Only time will tell.” The chancellor released his grip and walked away from him. Prompto sat there paralyzed. He was trapped. 

 

Will someone actually save some like him? 

 

He wanted someone to save him. He prayed that Noctis could save him. In true, the thought of  Noctis saving him sounded less desirable because he would know. He'd know that Prompto was a prostitute and the blonde didn't want this the be the way he found out. That was a nightmare in itself. 

 

“Please…” He speaks out softly. No one would hear his plea. Nobody will come for him. 

 

He didn't know how long it's been. Hours, days even. Days might be a bit far fetched but it felt like a long time. He also was growing hungry and thirsty and maybe he'll die of starvation. His hopes weren't high and honestly, he began to feel like he deserved this. He was a slut. He's done so many bad things and made so many bad decisions that maybe this is what he gets. He sighs and prepares himself for his inevitable end. A little more time goes by and the door opens again. Great, Ardyn was probably going to torture him now or something. He was a little dazed but noticed who it was and it's not exactly who he’d expect. 

 

“T-Trent?” He looks a mix between surprised and confused but also, very relieved. 

 

“Whoa blondie are you okay? I gotcha.” Trent ran over to him and unbound him.

 

“Did Ardyn get you too?”

 

“He did. Now no time for questions, we gotta go before he gets us.” Prompto could barely register what was going on but Trent was here? Was he really being saved by the guy who gave him such a hard time at work? Maybe Noctis’s talk with him made him a changed man after all. In any rate, he wasn't going deny his help and they both continued running around the building. It was like a maze. Almost like catacombs with dead ends that Trent led him each time. 

 

“For someone who's trying to help me you don't look like you know where you going.” Prompto joked to lighten up the mood a bit but Trent rolled his eyes and stayed silent. They continued on looking for a way out and soon came across a door. They open it and stumble into the empty room. The only thing their was a table with two hand guns. 

 

“Lucky me.” Trent spoke out and retrieved both of the guns. 

 

“There's two… Shouldn't I get one?” Prompto asked and once again, Trent was silent and kept ahold of both guns. They went back out of the room and continued to find their way out. 

 

This place was huge and it felt like they were going in circles. It felt weird though. The thought of ‘how did Ardyn catch Trent?’ still played in Prompto's head. Trent had to know how he got in, so why couldn't he get them out? His thought were on halt when Trent stopped moving. Another odd thing. He further noticed why he stopped and his eyes grew wide with fear. 

 

It was Ardyn. 

 

“Run!” Prompto spoke. He began to take off running but was tripped. He face plants into the concrete floor and winced in pain before gasping out when a foot pressed into his back. He wondered if Trent ran off without him. He'd probably do the same really in this situation. No one would want to be in this situation. Prompto tried to push himself up but that foot pressed into his back hard. He cranked his head to the side and saw that Ardyn was indeed above him but… both of his feet remained on the ground. Then who… - 

 

“Blondie, you're really fucking stupid if you thought I'd actually help the likes of you.”

 

It was Trent. 

 

Prompto eyes widened and he was able to angle himself enough to see that it was, in fact, Trent pressing his foot into his back laughing at him. Prompto was in disbelief. Trent guiding him the wrong way through this whole damn area was a trick. 

 

“Wh-why?” Prompto spoke softly. His voice strained and full of fear. 

 

“First off, you're a fucking slut. Second, your little friend pissed me the fuck off. Prince or no prince, he's fucking crazy. I ran into the chancellor after work and though he may seem creepy, he also wanted to rid this town of whores like you. You're gonna be the empire's now.” Trent spoke dryly and Prompto was at a loss for words. He was too afraid. Paralyzed in fear and the fact that he can't move due to the pressure on his back. Ardyn had came around and lifted Prompto's chin up with his foot. 

 

“Aw do you really think you're prince charming will come and save you now? Someone so tainted, so cheap; I will take you back to the empire. I could sell you or keep you as my personal toy.” He paused before leaning down and gripping the blonde's chin. “My personal pet.” 

 

“You sick, son of a bitch!” Prompto said through gritted teeth. 

 

“Don't get too hasty my boy. I'm also going for the prince as well. The empire would just love to have the prince and his slut to ourselves.” Ardyn released his chin and realization hit Prompto. He was bait. Fuck, this wasn't just about him anymore. His antic would get himself and Noctis captured. Noctis can't come to save him. He shouldn't want come save him anyways really. The blonde really thought he deserved this after all since he was a slut. Now, he and Noctis both would meet the same inevitable fate and it's all his damn fault. 

 

“Fuck you! Fuck you bo-” Prompto gets knocked out with the one of the guns Trent had. Trent released his foot from the blonde's back and picked up the limp form. 

 

“You better be paying me well for this.” He spoke and Ardyn let out a laugh. 

 

“Don't worry young man, you'll be paid for your services.” The chancellor told him and tipped his fedora. They both held onto the blonde and Ardyn whispers to him as if he could hear him. “I'm not done with you yet.” He said sadisticly. 

 

* * *

 

Noctis was pacing around his apartment. He was seething, nearly foaming at the mouth with rage. He didn't know what to do right now. He couldn't fathom about what he's seen, what's he's been told, and honestly he was ready to murder someone. Or at least murder whoever did this. 

 

“Your Highness please calm down. We'll find hi-”

 

“Shut the fuck up Ignis!” Yeah he was fuming in anger. His face was red and his eyes were flashing, pupils blown out making his eyes nearly black. He witnessed it. He witnessed Prompto be taking away and didn't have any clue on how to stop it or save him. Worse, he didn't know where he could have gone or who took him. He was so mad at this and mainly mad at himself for freezing up and not doing a damn thing to help his friend. He threw one of his vases against the wall in a pit of fury before Gladio had to restrain him before he destroyed his whole apartment. 

 

“Easy now Noct. We'll find him. Stop bitching and throwing a tantrum like you're god damn 5 years old. Being angry won't solve this.” Noctis was still in resentment but Gladio let go of him. He calmed down the best he could. He had to think straight if he was going to save Prompto. He sat on the couch and groaned in annoyance. 

 

“Noct, we will find him. I'm going to make a few calls for some leads. Everything will be alright.” Ignis spoke but Noctis was barely listening. He swears, whoever did this will meet their end by his hands. His blood was boiling and he was shaking with so much heated anger coursing through his veins. Prompto was his friend.  _ Prompto was his _ . No one comes between them and Noctis  _ will  _ destroy whoever took his friend away. Now though, he was also really upset. He felt like he could have stopped whoever took him but his own panic got the best of him. Even the prince had moments of weakness. 

 

_ They had sex.  _ Now, him and Prompto never had time to talk about that with everything that recently transpired and that was eating at Noctis. He and Prompto had a complicated relationship now. He didn't exactly know where they stood now but he knew one thing; he knew that he really liked Prompto. That's why he'd do  _ anything _ to protect him. He needed to save him. 

 

He remembers Trent’s words. Those words confused him to no ends and it confused him even more that Trent knew that Prompto would be on that street at that time. Prompto looked as if he was walking home from somewhere when Noctis saw him and then he was snatched and stuffed into a van and driven away. Noctis is getting frustrated again and he felt like yelling but like Gladio said, being angry wouldn't solve anything. Ignis had soon returned though with some good news, or at least as good as news could get. 

 

“I have word from Cor that he might know where Prompto is.” Ignis voiced and Noctis looked towards him. 

 

“Cor?” That was strange but he guessed since Cor did police work along with his training at the Citadel, he'd know something about Prompto's whereabouts. “What did he tell you?” Noctis asked probably more bitterly than he intended but he was still so furious. Ignis expression also looked concerned and that just made Noctis even more upset. 

 

“He said what he has to tell us is best told face to face. Prompto has been hiding something from us.” Ignis spoke and that got Noctis’s as well as Gladio's attention. 

 

“What could he possibly hide from us? It's not like him to keep secrets.” Gladio said. “Noct, do you know anything?” He asked the prince who glared at him. 

 

“I don't fucking know anymore than what I told you. Prompto had hidden things from me before, but he usually told me the truth straight away.” Noctis said and all three of them soon waited for Cor arrival. 

 

* * *

 

His head was pounding when he wakes up and he realized he was in a bed. He was definitely naked and he couldn't mistake that small pain in his lower back. Yeah, he knew what happened, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting the fuck out of there. He feels a shift in the bed. He hoped to the gods that this was his imagination. That whoever it was didn't just put their arm around him. It's Ardyn, it had to be and Prompto began to slowly get up and out of this grasped only to be pulled tighter. He struggles a bit before the person pulled him even tighter and had their lips on his ear. 

 

“It's just me blondie and I'll admit, you have a sweet ass. Glad I could have a taste of it.” Prompto’s eyes widened and he freezes. That wasn't Ardyn. Prompto immediately thrashed and managed to get out of this man's grip and out of the bed. 

 

“Tr-Trent what the hell?! Y-you r-rap-”

 

“Nope I didn't. I have the video to prove that you wanted it way more than me actually. It sucked that you kept calling me Noctis though, I bet he couldn't fuck you like I could.” Trent laughed. 

 

“You're fucking lying? I-I didn't do that.” Prompto said as Trent got out the bed grabbing the video camera next to him. He pulled up a video and Prompto watched it in horror. 

 

_ “Oh… gods… Yes, yes, yes… Fuck. Me. Noctis ohhhh fuck!”  _

 

He sounded like a desperate slut. He watched the whole video in pure horror as he was, indeed, getting fucked by Trent. He doesn't remember doing this. He would never have done this. How could this happen-

 

“Was… I drugged?” Prompto asked in disbelief and Trent laughed once again. 

 

“Well Ardyn had to pay me back somehow. Aphrodisiacs really do come in handy. I had to get a piece of your ass before you're sold or whatever the chancellor wants to do to you..” He placed the camera down and grabbed the blonde before tossing him on the bed, towering over him. “Ready for round two slut?” He spoke and Prompto was  _ not _ going to be taken advantage of again. He immediately kicked Trent straight in the balls. He heard that pained groan and took the chance to punch him in the face. Another pained cry and Prompto quickly looked around for his clothes and found was a long shirt. He puts it on though and in an instant, he was out of the room. He ran. He didn't know where he was going but he took off as quickly as possible. He hoped someone found him. He hoped he'd make it out alive. 

 

* * *

 

Cor soon arrived and for someone so stoned face and stern, he had a look of exasperation upon his face. He looked distraught, filled with worry, and that's just not like him. He sat the three men down and cleared his throat before speaking. 

 

“Prompto might be in the empire's hands right now.” He spoke in his usual rough voice. The three men's eyes grew wide upon hearing this and Noctis was the first to speak up. 

 

“The empire? The fucking empire has him? I'll fucking march over there right now and snap all their damn necks.” His anger was flaring again. 

 

“Calm down your Highness. We've dealt with the empire before so it's most likely not a problem. Careful planning is what we need. ” Ignis spoke up and looked toward Cor for confirmation but his face never changed. 

 

“Well let's just say this isn't his first time dealing with the empire.” 

 

“What do you mean not his first time?” Gladio asked and they all, again, looked towards Cor. His face was indescribable really. He wanted to say something but he's resisting. They all could tell that much. 

 

“Spit it out Cor.” Noctis voice rose and Cor let out a sighed. 

 

“It's not my place to tell you but he's been hidin’ something from you guys. I've… known about it for a while now and I was hopin’ the kid would come around and tell you guys. Apparently he hasn't.” Cor said. 

 

“Tell us what?” Noctis was growing more impatient now and Cor just shook his head. 

 

“Like I said it's not my place to sa-”

 

“Why? Why won't you just say it? You knowing something and you refusing to tell us isn't going to help Cor! I saw him getting taken away on the streets and I couldn't do a fucking thing about it. What has he's been doing Cor?” Noctis was all but yelling at the Marshall and Cor pretty much took it. He knew the prince was angry. He also didn't want to explain what he knew because he was positive that the prince wouldn't take it lightly. 

 

“Streets…” Cor repeated that one word which confused them all. 

 

“The fuck does that mean?” Noctis asked and looked towards the others with equally confused expressions. 

 

“Cor, you're not making any sense and I'm sure I speak for all of us, and no disrespect, but you're wasting our damn time right now.” Gladio had said this and Cor sighed. 

 

“He went on the streets from time to time. I didn't know someone like him would get caught up in something like that….” He trailed off.

 

“Something like wh-” Ignis began speaking and nearly fainted as realization hit him like a train. He looked towards Cor with wide eyes and his mouth was ajar in shock. “Marshall is he… an escort?” Ignis asked. 

 

“Not even that high end I'm afraid.” Cor shook his head. 

 

“Holy shit!” Realization soon hit Gladio. “You're telling us that Prompto is- fuck! That Prompto is a prostitute?” Gladio was enraged now. His fist were clenching and he was about 5 seconds from punching Cor in the face. Cor, on the other hand, nodded his head at the statement and remained silent. Noctis just sat there. He was hearing all of this and his whole body was engulfed in rage once again. His mind was clouded by anger and he lunged at the Marshall screaming. The rationale that this wasn't the right thing to do left his brain and unlike Gladio, Noctis managed to punch the Marshall square in the face. The shield let it happen due to his own anger and Ignis had to pull him off. 

 

“Highness, stop this at on-”

 

“You knew this whole fucking time and didn't tell us?! You didn't tell  _ me _ that  _ my _ best friend is a prostitute? Fuck you Cor!” Noctis was screaming now and Cor was still shaken up by the punch to the face. Even with his years of training even he could get caught off guard. He regains himself though and began speaking once more. 

 

“He told me that he would stop. I had no idea that he'd still be doing it.” Cor said but Noctis still wasn't having any of this. 

 

“You  _ knew.  _ You didn't say anything to me about it and now look what happened?! The empire has him. You know, for someone of your caliber, I figured you'd make a smarter decision than this.” Noctis was still restrained by Ignis and the advisor sighed.

 

“Look Noct, we are all upset about this new information. The revelation of it all is horrible but by gods, you just can’t go and punch the Marshall. Cor is here to help us.” Ignis spoke sternly and slow released Noctis. The prince was breathing hard and he was shaking in fury. His anger slowly subsided only to be replaced with sadness. He crumbled to the floor and began crying hard, choked sobs. This was all too real. He didn’t want to believe this but it’s true. He really wasn’t taking this lightly. 

 

“He… lied to me… He told me everything was okay… He said he didn’t need help and- fuck! We had sex and…” He continued sobbing with with comfort from both Ignis and Gladio.

 

“Tell us everything you know Cor and you better not leave anything out.” Gladio said hotly and soon the Marshall explained all he knew. Action will soon be commenced.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how far he had ran but he deemed himself safe. During his long run, he managed to get out of that place he was in and back onto an unfamiliar street. He barely knew all the streets in Insomnia let alone the empire. Needless to say, he was lost. He wish he brought his phone with him on a day like this. But then again, he wasn’t expecting to be taken, and drugged in the same night. It was colder here. All he had on was this long shirt and he was freezing from head to toe. If he didn't almost die in that building, he'd most likely die of hypothermia. 

 

He found himself in an alleyway leaning against the brick wall of an old building. No one knows where he was and he wasn't so sure if he'll ever be rescued. He takes this time to ponder on all he's done and in true, he's done a multitude of things. The lying, the weed, the sex, the  _ unprotected  _ sex, and it's all just terrible things to get into. He needed to change his life around. Once he was out of this, he was going to tell everyone, if they didn't already know, about his secret and come clean about everything. It'll be rough but he finally realizes that he has do it. He needed a new start with his life. 

 

He began walking in a random direction in hopes of finding someone but he hadn't t yet. He's never felt so hopeless as he did now and it was still so cold. He walk slowed as his limbs grew more numb from the cold, but he kept going. He had to keep going. He soon heard something, it sounded like a car and he ran in the opposite direction. No, no, no, he couldn't be captured again. He ran as fast as he could until he felt his arm being snatched into an alley. 

 

“No! Please don't!” He screams out and yelped in pain as his back collided with the brick wall. 

 

“You can't escape me my dear boy. If you're going be so disobedient then maybe I'll have to punish my little pet after all.” In some fucking mysterious way, Ardyn had caught him yet again. He started screaming again only to have his mouth covered up. He was crying, shaking, and this was definitely it. No one could save him now. 

 

“Let. Him. Go. Right. Now.” That was a new voice, an unmistakable voice at that and Prompto could leap for joy at it. His hope soon rushed back and now his savior was here. Noctis was here. 

 

“Well isn't it prince charming himself? Come to claim your boyfriend? He isn't what you think he is. I'd let him go, but selling him would be much more favorable. Keeping him as my own would be even better.” He spoke nonchalantly releasing the blonde's mouth and moved his hand down and retrieved a gun. He turned the blonde around so they were facing the prince and pointed it at Prompto's temple. “I wouldn't come too close now. It'll get messy and that wouldn't be too fun now would it?” Ardyn said but Noctis moved forward. 

 

“You have til the count of 3 to put the gun down and release him. One.” Noctis voiced out in anger. 

 

“N-Noct… Just go… I don't want you to get hurt.” Prompto said, devoted of hope once again. 

 

“I'd listen to him prince.” He cocks the gun. “You wouldn't want to lose someone so precious as him.”

 

“Two.” Noctis spoke and stepped closer. 

 

“Noct please… y-you don’t need me… I’m… I’m not who you think I am. I’ve lied to you and done some really bad things and just… leave me…” Prompto spoke in an exasperated tone. He really did feel hopeless. 

 

“You heard him Noct. Get going before this turns rather ugly.” Ardyn said and held onto the blonde tighter. 

 

“Three.” Prompto flinched and shut his eyes readying himself for his end. 

 

_ Bang _

 

A gun went off. Prompto expected to well, not being able to feel anything, but it felt almost as if Ardyn had released him. The chancellor fell in a heap of his own blood as he held his side coughing up a bit of blood. Noctis had pulled a gun out and shot him. Prompto was amazed and was shaken up by what just happened and he slowly slumped to the ground. Noctis ran to him and bent over to hold him closely. Police sirens could be heard in the distance as them and the Kingsglaive made their way to them.

 

“I'm so sorry…” Prompto spoke softly as he began to sob into Noctis’s arm.

 

“It's okay.” Noctis said just as softly. 

 

“It’s not okay...it’s… not.” Prompto spoke through his sobs as he cried harder. Noctis remained silent as he held the blonde tightly.

 

Things will be okay.

 

* * *

 

The last time Prompto was in the hospital we was knocked out and woke up in his hospital bed. He was very aware of his surroundings now though and could definitely feel the doctor poking and prodding at him. With the many exams he counts himself lucky. He had no problems at all including not having an STDs which he can thank the gods for that. The doctor soon left and gave him some blankets to keep his body warm. He’s alone now and he takes this time to think. To think about the situation he was just in, the prostituting, and the fact that now, everyone knows about his double life. He’s scared to face his friends. He knows they probably hate him. Who wouldn’t hate someone who lied to them about something so serious and just wrong? He not going to do it again. He’s going to stop lying and stop prostituting. Not only is he more afraid and worried for his well being, he mainly just wants to turn his life around. It starts today. 

 

Cindy and Aranea came into his room about an hour later. Cindy ran to him, giving him a hug while Aranea stood there and joking punched his shoulder.

 

“Thank the stars! Prom, your friends told us what happened and I never been so scared in my life.” Cindy said. 

 

“Thought you'd learn your lesson after the first time something like this happened. I'm glad you're safe.” Aranea spoke and to, gave him a hug. 

 

“Who knew the chancellor would be so slimy and conniving. He sure as hell got what he needed.”

 

“I would have shot him in the head but I guess killing him would cause more political bullshit that I don't care about.” They all laughed at the comment. “You're really brave kid.” Aranea smiled and hugged him once more. 

 

“Thanks you two. I've had a rough couple of months but now I'm going to change my life. You won't see me on the streets anymore, that's the first step.” Both Cindy and Aranea nodded. “You guys…  should try to get off too. I'd hate to see you guys in the same situation I was in.” Prompto stated. Aranea looked towards Cindy with a sad smile. 

 

“We would if we could blondie. We both have hard lives. We've done some things weren't aren't proud. Some things worse than others. We're making our amends now. Maybe one day, we will get off the streets but for now, we'll suck it up. You just keep going on with your life.” Aranea smiled at him and he smiled back. 

 

“Thank you. I will.” Prompto said. 

 

“You can always come visit us. Maybe if you're lucky, we both can give you a fun night sometime.” Cindy joked and they all laughed once more. They soon just chatted for a bit before the two women had to leave, saying their goodbyes and exiting the room.

 

He was alone once again but the silence was good. He was thinking about all the ways he was going to better himself. He'll pick up a second or even a third job for money purposes which should keep him stable. Eventually he'll go back to school but for now, he'll have to start hardcore saving his money to be able to afford going back to college. His thoughts were soon interrupted when his door was opened displaying Ignis, Gladio, and Cor. He finally going to face the music. He let's out a sigh and looked toward all three men. 

 

“I guess the cat's out of the bag.” He started and he knew he shouldn't be joking but that made him feel just a bit better in this situation. 

 

“Indeed it is. Cor explained some things to us. Care to explain the rest.” Ignis said firmly causing the blonde to gulp. He does it though. He explains everything to them. He leaves out nothing and it honestly felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. When he finished, both Ignis and Gladio stared at him with widened eyes filled with disbelief of what they were told. 

 

“Damn kid, we… we didn't know you were struggling so much.” Gladio spoke. 

 

“Our apologies really. We should have been there more after the death of your parents. We should have known your struggles and been more aware of what you were going through.” Ignis said sadly. 

 

“Don't be sorry. I'm the one who made my own life hell for not coming to anyone for help. I wanted to be independent and look where it got me. I'm sorry for hiding such a deep secret from you guys.” Prompto responded. “I'm going to starting doing better.”

 

“Good choice boy.” Cor said with a small smile. 

 

“Hey uh… Where's Noct?” Prompto finally asked. It's been eating at this whole time that Noctis was not with everyone. Noctis definitely had to hate him. He liked Noctis so much and now he's pretty sure he'd lost all chances with the prince. 

 

“He's in the waiting area. He wanted to speak to you alone.” Ignis told him and that made Prompto incredibly nervous all of a sudden. Was Noctis going to yell at him? He didn't knock that thought away because it was possible. He could end their friendship right now. Prompto thought he didn't deserve such caring friends. They took what he had to say so well and even apologized to him. Would Noctis do the same? Not likely, but the blonde hoped he'd at least understand why Prompto did what he did. 

 

The three men soon left and Prompto now laid there in his bed in a pit of aniety. He was really about to face the music now. Noctis soon stepped in with an unreadable expression. He sat down on the chair closest to Prompto and stayed silent. He looked between the blonde and the ground. He trying to form what he wants to say. Prompto started the conversation off with an inhalation of air before he exhaled out. 

 

“I… I know you probably hate me. I've done a lot of bad things and… You don't have to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me either. I lied to you so much. I-I don't deserve… your friendship.” He began to get choked up and started crying. “I'm sorry… so, so sorry.” Prompto expected Noctis to get up and leave. He did get up though only to hug the blonde tightly. This just made him cry harder. Why was Noctis being so nice to him? After all he's done, he didn't deserve his care. 

 

“I'm just glad you're okay now.” Noctis spoke softly. Prompto hugged him back and barrier his head into Noctis’s shoulder. 

 

“I-I don't understand. You should hate me and not want to be my friend and-”

 

“I'm… sorry for not being there for you. Gods… I should have saw signs that you needed help. I should have been more of friend and focused on you more after everything with your parents happened.” Noctis interrupted. 

 

“Y-you don't hate me? You aren't mad?” Prompto asked and Noctis let out a sigh. 

 

“I could never hate you and I'm not necessarily mad. I'm not okay either but I'm going to help you. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're okay.” Noctis pulled back from the hug and stared at him. The look in Prompto's eyes showed just how much he's been through. It pained Noctis to the highest degree to see him in such a way. 

 

“Th-thank you…” Prompto said and brought him back down for another hug. It was silent now. A good, comfortable silent consisting of only their breathing. This felt intimate. This was something they both needed with each other. It's been so long since they were able to hug like this. Noctis pulled back from the hug and gestured if he could climb into his bed. Now it wasn't a big bed at all but just being close to Noctis was enough to sacrifice a little space. The prince joined him and Prompto laid his head on his shoulder. Their quiet moment stretched for a while before Noctis let out a sigh. 

 

“We had sex.” Oh, so he was going to bring that up. Prompto blushed and yeah, they did have sex. It was a time of weaken for both of them really but it was  _ very  _ good sex. 

 

“Do you regret it?” Prompto asked, his voice was small because gods, he didn't regret it. He loved it so much. He loved Noctis so much but their relationship might be strained for a bit and might not even prosper but Prompto was fine with that. Being Noctis’s friend was already enough. 

 

“No. I don't regret it at all. I uh… felt something that night. It felt like we were bonded and just… I like you a lot Prompto.” Noctis said, his face dusted with a pink blush. Prompto was speechless. Noctis’s feelings were mutual? Well they did have sex but again, he saw that as a sign of weakness from both parties. This new information made him happy nonetheless but he still felt bad. He felt like this was wrong. He wants Noctis but how could Noctis possibly want him? 

 

“I-I like you a lot too but…” He pauses and lifted his head up to look Noctis in the eyes. “You still like me even through all this? Even if I was… a slut, a… prostitute?” Prompto’s eyes were welling up with tears again but Noctis lifted his hands up to cuff the blonde's cheeks and wiped the tears away. 

 

“You weren't in the right mind. I should have saw that you needed someone to help you so I'm here to help you now as long as you help yourself too. I like you too much to not be with you.” Noctis said and kissed the top of his forehead. That little peck made Prompto blush and he brought his own hands up to guide Noctis down so their lips would meet. They shared a slow sweet kiss together. Prompto’s heart was thumping in his chest as the kiss deepened the slightest bit. They pull apart for air before Noctis went in for a more, fervent kiss. He was soon on top of the blonde and their kiss was now more tongue induced and wet, a little sloppy but good.. Prompto pulled back and laughed lightly. 

 

“For starters, I don't think doing it in the hospital is a good idea.” Noctis laughed too and kissed him lightly. 

 

“Making good choices now I see.”

 

“I have to start somewhere.” He leaned up to kiss Noctis gently. “But, and this might be a deal breaker for you, I don't want to have sex for a while. I'm kinda tired of it.” Prompto spoke and Noctis chuckled a little. 

 

“I'll wait forever for you.” He said before kissing the blonde slowly like before. Prompto smiled into the kiss and for the first time, he felt like things will actually be okay. This was the start of a new beginning for Prompto filled with good decisions and actions. He also now had Noctis on his side and his friends and he couldn't be happier. 

 

His life will change for the better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the conclusion. The real conclusion will happen in the final chapter! Thank you all for being patient with me and all the lovely feedback this has gotten!


	9. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally look up for Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE HERE! Finally after 4 damn months I can say that I finally finished something.
> 
> About 90% of this is porn because I realized that there wasn't that much porn in this story so I basically wrote 2 one shots. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Enjoy the finale!

Prompto and Noctis finally pursued a relationship. Now it's been roughly three months since the incident. Noctis decided that it was best for Prompto to move in with him and the blonde didn't object at all. That definitely saved him some money and he got to be with his boyfriend. He still worked at the picture store and apparently Trent had ‘resigned’ or whatever. Noctis kept joking about how he took care of Trent for real this time and Prompto wasn't so sure if he was joking at all. He didn't care really and didn't want to know about his whereabouts because Trent was terrible anyways. Fuck Trent. 

 

Within those three months, Prompto saved up to pay for a semester at school. Noctis had offered to pay for him the rest of the way and he takes the offer only because college was expensive and he was a broke millennial. He was lucky though because he actually didn't need his help anymore. While working one day, he took some really awesome pictures. A few customers crowded around one of the display cameras and oo-ed and ah-ed at his photos. Something he was use to really. People always admired his work. Though, one of those customers happened to be head of the art department at the college Prompto was going to. He had pulled the blonde to the side and asked if he could present him a portfolio of various works and Prompto got to work immediately. Needless to say, Prompto received a full ride scholarship for an art degree focused on photography. Luck was definitely on his side. 

 

He visited the girls one night, accompanied by Noctis of course, to see how they were doing. Cindy and Aranea were happy to see him and even more happy to tease him about his new boyfriend. They talked and all the girls were fine. No disturbances recently and no weird guys either. That too, made Prompto happy. Noctis though, had a surprise up his sleeve. Something Prompto didn't even know. He presented to the girls with an opportunity to get off the streets for good by working in the Citadel as housekeeping. Now cleaning didn't sound flattering in the slightest but it was a chance for the girls to also get a new start. Everyone was shocked and was hesitant at first. It's hard to stop doing what you're use to but they all knew they had the try so they took the offer excitedly. Prompto hugged Noctis tightly whispering a quiet ‘thank you’ to him. Now the girls, too, were able to better themselves. 

 

The couple was reaching their four months now and yes, they haven't had sex. It was a weird philosophy but neither of them really cared. As Noctis said, he'd wait for Prompto forever until he was ready. It was was now that weird phase between winter and spring where it was kind of cold, kind of warm. Light jacket and shorts weather. Or a nice blanket in a tempered home with two bodies cuddled into it watching a cheesy action movie.

 

This felt… domestic. Prompto never really saw himself in a relationship before. Well that's a lie undoubtedly considering he liked Noctis so much and may have fantasized about him on multiple occasions. Usually in more  _ suggestive _ situations but he liked the idea of having an actual boyfriend. Those prostitution days made it impossible. Those guys never wanted a relationship and Prompto wasn't going to pursue one with any of the guys he's been with. They just wanted their dicks wet and Prompto, unfortunately, did the job; for a quick buck at least. Now though,  _ this…  _ he liked being with Noctis like this. The fact that he can call Noctis  _ his boyfriend  _ is mind boggling to him and he still gets that warm, fuzziness inside when he's with Noctis. 

 

Love, definitely love. 

 

The action movie became background noise as soon as Prompto started kissing Noctis’s neck. It seemed like a regular boyfriend thing to do but then a hand started wandering over his back and up his shirt to roam more freely over his stomach and abs. He turns and gives Prompto a  _ look _ but the blonde just kept smirking at him. Something had definitely gotten into the blonde and Noctis wasn't going to let Prompto have all the fun. 

 

Two can play at this game. 

 

Noctis started roaming a hand up Prompto’s shirt. He ran his hand up and down his waist before going up to a nipple and rubbed it gently between the pads of his fingers. This action earned him a response that almost,  _ almost  _ made him lose control. A gasped whine escaped from Prompto’s throat and Noctis  _ oh so _ wanted to hear that sound again. He brings up his other hand to toy with the other nipple and Prompto’s breath caught in his throat and he  _ moans _ . Noctis loses a bit of control and he lurched forward to capture the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. Prompto kissed back just as fervently. His hands made their way up to the other's shoulders to bring him in closer, deepening the kiss. Noctis continued to roll the nipples between his fingers causing Prompto to moan into the deepened kiss. The heat was building up between them and Noctis, who was pretty sure knew where this was going, pulled back to make sure things were still good. Mainly pulled back because he  _ really _ wanted to keep going and he had to make sure Prompto was on the same level as him. 

 

“Is… This okay?” He asked and Prompto nodded his head. 

 

“Y-yes.” He responded breathlessly before leaning back in for another savoring kiss. 

 

Prompto has been waiting for this moment. A moment in which he was 100% ready to be intimate once again. Not to say short kisses or hugs weren't intimate, but this, right now, was making him lose his own damn mind. The closeness, the kissing, all of it was so intimate in a sense of desire. They  _ wanted  _ each other. 

 

“We'll take it slow okay?” Prompto nodded his head once again before he gestured for them to go to their room. 

 

They reached their room,  _ their room.  _ The blonde is still giddy about the whole sharing an apartment thing and he's not sure if he'll ever get use to domestic life with someone else, but right now, they were in  _ their  _ room where Prompto was gently pressed into the bed. The kissing started back up becoming more and more fierce, almost desperate but again, they're taking this slow. Noctis pulls back from the kiss and began to kiss at Prompto’s neck leaving a trail of wet heat in his wake along with the occasional hickey. The blonde was moaning softly at the attention his neck was getting and threaded his finger through black strands urging the man above him on. Noctis sucked harder leaving more hickies and bites down on a soft spot right at the nape of Prompto’s neck right where his shoulder and neck met. Prompto gasped out loudly at this and Noctis continued on leaving those reddish-purple marks. He loved hearing those cute noises that Prompto would make. Those alone made him continue. He leaned back up to get Prompto out of his shirt and he too removed his own shirt. He went back down to trail kisses downwards towards Prompto’s chest before lightly licking over a perked nipple. 

 

“ _ N-Noct _ …” He whimper out and the prince smirked against him before he began sucking on the nipple. Another loud moan escaped from Prompto and his whole body shivered. This felt  _ so good.  _ He loved how slowly Noctis was moving. He felt like the prince was taking care of him and that mouth of his was just crazy talented. Prompto was a bit bold too though and he reached for Noctis jeans. He unbuttoned and pulled them down as best he could and Noctis shimmied the rest of the way out of them. Noctis soon got Prompto out of his pants; the only thing left between them was the thin cloth of their underwear separating them from higher amounts of pleasure. 

 

Their fronts met slowly and a short burst of electricity coursed through their bodies as they both let out loud, needy moans. Noctis kept rolling his hip slowly as they kissed passionately, a little more sloppy than before but it was so endearing. The rolling of hips on both parts were nice, but they both knew the main event was what they wanted. 

 

“ _ Noct _ … I-I n-need you… Please…” Prompto moaned out and Noctis was quick to get both of them out of their underwear. The prince experimentally brought his unclothed erection against the blonde's and Prompto’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as he moaned even louder. It's been so long since Prompto felt so much pleasure and this was making him wild. Noctis groaned loudly at the contact and quickly located the lube which was right on the dresser next to them. Convenience? Most likely. He poured some of the cool liquid onto his fingers and soon began circling a finger at blonde's entrance. That finger began prodding and soon pressed in. Again it's been a while. Almost four months since the last time Prompto had sex so he was a little tight but the finger was able to go in pretty easily. Noctis started moving that finger slowly and quickly added a second finger. That made Prompto pant out his moans because it felt really good even with smallest of discomfort. There was too much damn pleasure to care about mild discomfort. 

 

That third finger was added in, meeting a bit more resistance, and Prompto actually tensed up. Noctis took noticed and retracted his fingers gently. 

 

“I can stop if you want me to.” He said concerningly but Prompto reached for those fingers, eagerly wanting them back inside. 

 

“Don't st-stop… I need you so much…” Prompto whined softly and Noctis returned those fingers inside the blonde stretching him out and  _ almost  _ losing it with the way Prompto was sounding. Gods, he sounded so sexy. The small burn was clouded by lust now and Prompto had never been so ready in his life. Noctis soon removed his fingers and lubed up his dick. Probably more lube was used than necessarily but he was going to make this as painless as possible. He lines himself up and he pushed in just as slowly as all their other movements. Prompto relaxed the best he could and he's never felt so good. Noctis stopped about halfway to check on the blonde and Prompto moaned out clearly wanting more. He  _ needed  _ more. 

 

Once Noctis had pushed all the way in, a slow pace was set up. They held each other close as they rolled their hips savoring the movement. Slow, deep thrust that had Prompto seeing stars. This was probably the first time he felt actual love during sex. He shouldn't, but he thinks back to his prostitution days when most guys didn't even care and only looked for a quick fuck, again, just wanting their dicks wet. Now though, Noctis was so sweet, so gentle, and Prompto could cry from the tenderness. He let's a few tears escape his eyes actually and he's smiling because he loved this feeling of affection from the man he loved so dearly. 

 

This pace quickens just the slightest to bring out a little more pleasure. Their kisses sweet and languid. Noctis moved inside Prompto with a fluid motion and they both were moaning into each other's mouths. They were going to stretch this experience out. Slowly, but surely reaching their release. They held each other closely and Prompto was in true bliss. It doesn't take long though and they both could tell how close they were to their climax. The build up was getting to them and Prompto let's go first, his orgasm getting in between them. He moaned high pitched and loud as he releases and tightens around Noctis. That tightness brought Noctis over the edge and he pushes in deep one last time before he's cumming as well inside the blonde. He groaned loudly at his release and worked them both through their heightened euphoria. 

 

Noctis pulls out and he smiles down at Prompto who returns the smile.  _ This…  _ this right here was a moment that couldn't be beat. Nothing was better than being with someone you loved and they really loved each other. Prompto still can't believe how lucky he was. To think, after all he's done, Noctis still loved him was insane.  They basked in each other's presence right now. Noctis had laid next to Prompto and curled an arm around his waist, bring him close to his chest. They weren't necessarily tired but they still laid lazily together because getting up would ruin this amazing moment. An exclusive moment meant just for them. 

 

Prompto wasn't quite… satisfied? Satisfied probably isn't the word he's looking for, maybe sated? Don't get him wrong the sex was good, fucking fantastic for better words, but he had an  _ urge.  _ A sudden neediness was burning within him and maybe he hadn't lost all of his slutty ways just yet. He wanted to be taken. He wanted Noctis to mark him up and make him his. He wanted nothing more than Noctis to fuck him into the mattress honestly. Again, that small slut side of him was peaking out and hey, maybe he could do some tricks if Noctis was willing. Noctis would undoubtedly be interested. 

 

The blonde started out slow. He kissed gently at the prince's chest earning a quiet hum of approval from above. He kept on and kissed all over his chest before he began licking a line down to his naval. He continued on and avoided Noctis’s dick, which was quickly stirring back to life, as he kissed at the prince's thigh, sucking lightly and nibbling at the skin. Noctis was certainly into this now as he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Prompto looked up to him and  _ fuck _ . The  _ look _ Noctis was giving him made his whole body heat up. Noctis had a lazy smirk upon his face and those eyes of his were darkened. 

 

“You tryin’ to start something again?” He asked, his voice low and unmistakably laced with lust. Prompto put on his own smirk and shrugged his shoulders. A teasing, nonchalant gesture. 

 

“Maybe.” He said before reaching a hand down to squeeze the other's balls gently eliciting a groan from him. “I kinda wanna show you some tricks…,” The blonde then let his hand trail up the underside of his dick at a snail's pace, his smirking never leaving his face. “Only if you're up for it.” He spoke out finally and repositioned himself so he could pepper kisses up and down the hardening erection. 

 

“Prom… fuck…” Yes, Noctis was interested. Those kisses turned into small sucks and his tongue started sliding all over it. The hand that was on his shoulder now was on his head, fingers threaded through his hair. Now, and it may come as a surprise, Prompto didn't necessarily like giving head. It was something he never enjoyed doing. Usually too messy and guys would be too forceful. But for Noctis, we'll…  he'll do just about anything for Noctis. He tongues at the slit and strokes teasingly before sucking hard at the head making the prince groan loudly. He can tell Noctis is holding back. He knows Noctis doesn't want to hurt him, but Prompto wants  _ everything  _ Noctis has to offer. He wants to break that facade. 

 

Prompto began sinking slowly down the length and he could feel it twitching to full hardness. He kept this slow, shallow, teasing pace up and he knew Noctis was growing impetuous with the way that hand tugged a little harder in the blonde's hair. Prompto pulls back up though and he can tell that Noctis was staring at him with those damn piercing eyes; still holding onto that bit of self control. Prompto stroked Noctis’s dick lazily and looked up to him.  _ Oh gods.  _ Noctis looked like a predator ready to pounce but he was waiting, bottling up that self control until he snaps and Prompto oh so wanted him to snap. 

 

“Ready for that trick?” Prompto asked and Noctis jerked his hips up in response or at least, Prompto took that as a response. He hovered over him and placed both hands on his thighs. In one fluid motion, Prompto sank all the way down the length straight to the base. No gagging, no choking. He might not like giving head but he never said he wasn't skilled in it. 

 

“Fuck,” Noctis moaned out and pulled tighter at those blonde locks. Prompto smirked against him and knows he's close to losing that self control now and Prompto can't wait to make him crack. He comes back up slowly before he went back down quickly. Another quiet ‘fuck’ made its way from Noctis’s throat and Prompto takes some pride in getting Noctis to sound like this. He set up a pace that's meant to be teasing and he can hear how irritable Noctis was getting. He's not putting his all into this but he's damn sure Noctis was going wild with his simple motions. He comes back up with an audible, wet pop and strokes Noctis’s dick a bit more roughly. 

 

“I have… other tricks,” He speaks breathlessly and kissed over the length eliciting a sigh from the other above. “If  _ you _ wanna see them.” Yeah his…  _ ways _ were peering through now and he wanted to give Noctis a good time in return that he, too, gets a good time. 

 

Prompto sucks on the head hard and he continues to tease. Noctis let's out a groan and Prompto didn't know if that was pleasure or annoyance but he'd like to think it's both. He moves down about halfway and hummed around what was in his mouth causing the prince to groan louder. Now  _ that  _ was pleasure. He sinks the rest of the way down easily and before he could come up Noctis hand held him there and the prince rocked his hips into that wet heat groaning even louder. 

 

_ Yes.  _

 

Prompto moaned around him and he could tell Noctis was losing it now. His throat relaxed and he let himself be used. Noctis thrusted into his mouth roughly, shear force really and Prompto loved every second of it. Tears were staining his cheeks and his mouth stretched wide around the member but fuck, this was he needed. Even like this, he was still teasing though. He's wasn't using his tongue and he letting Noctis do all the work. Noctis, soon, yanked him off and Prompto barely had time to catch his breath before he gasped. He was pulled forward by his hair and fuck, Noctis gave him that damn predator  _ look _ and the blonde looked at him with false innocence. 

 

“Are you gonna stop  _ fucking _ teasing me?” Noctis growled and Prompto just smirked at him. 

 

“I don't know what you're talking abo-” Noctis pulled his tousled hair roughly and kissed him hard. He licked into Prompto’s mouth and the blonde let himself be taken. This kiss was much sloppier than their sweet, gentle kisses before. Noctis was in control and Prompto wouldn't want it any other way. 

 

That rougher side of Noctis was becoming more prevalent and Prompto was  _ ready.  _ He's grinding into the other's lap slowly and gasped moans accented the fiery kiss they were sharing. They pulled back from each other. Inches apart and just breathing into each other's mouths and grinding into one another. Prompto then leaned into Noctis’s ear, moaning into it before he nibbled on it. 

 

“Make me yours.” The phrase was simple. His voice though, had so much lust behind it; desirable really and it showed when Noctis seamlessly flipped him over. 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

Noctis pinned him to the bed and the grip was bruising but Prompto  _ loved  _ it. The lustful glint in Noctis’s eyes stared right into Prompto’s eyes. Pupil blown out and that smirk that played across his face was dangerous. Noctis let one hand go and traced up Prompto’s chest. That hand went up to his neck and stayed there, squeezing just enough to be noticeable. Prompto moans at the feeling and didn't think he'd be into  _ this _ . He was  _ really  _ into this. Noctis’s other hand went into his hair and pulled him up while he simultaneously grinded his hardness against him. Prompto’s gasped turned into another moan at the action. Gods, Prompto had wanted this so badly. To see Noctis completely lose it was a turn on. 

 

“I'm going to return the teasing.” Noctis’s voice was ice against Prompto’s ear and still made the blonde burn up because he sounded so damn hot. Prompto gulped at that and Noctis squeezes his neck a bit more, still not quite choking but much more stimulating. His hair was released and that hand traveled back down to his chest, squeezing a nipple hard before pulling at it. Prompto wailed out his moan and his back arched slightly off the bed.

 

Ecstasy, pure ecstasy. 

 

Prompto whined when the hand on his neck was removed because that feeling was something he definitely wanted to explore more of.  _ So stimulating.  _ That hand joined his chest and squeezes his other nipple roughly. His back arches again and his moans are growing louder and louder. He was so fucking turned on. Noctis is grinding hard against him and Prompto was losing it himself. Noctis soon began to lean down and sucked on one of the nipples, teeth pulling at it, while tugging at the other. 

 

“ _ Noctis…  _ oh gods!” He finally formed words about this experience and he was going to remember this forever. Noctis smirked against him before kissing down his chest. A hand moved down as well and stroked roughly at his dick. “Fuck!” Prompto’s hips jerked up and his moans only grew louder. Noctis continued to stroke him hard while sucking deep purple marks all over his trembling thighs. 

 

Prompto’s breathing sped up and he was gasping and panting and  _ holy shit _ he had to cum. He began shaking and he was so close already. Two fingers were circling his hole now and pressed in not as gently as before. He winced but the pleasure shot up him and he was about to cum and… 

 

Noctis held the base of his dick and he began thrashing. Fuck, he was at knife edge and now he was denied. Noctis was really teasing him. Those fingers moved roughly inside him and Prompto moved his hips against them. That third finger was added and he groaned out, gripping the sheets tightly. He calmed down a bit and Noctis started stroking him roughly again. Prompto would make it to the edge and he hadn't been able to go over it. It grew frustrating really but Noctis soon stopped and went back up face to face to the blonde still fingerings him. 

 

“You're mine.” He said as he bit down hard on the blonde's neck and Prompto screamed out which morphed into a deep moan. 

 

“Ah fuck! Yes… I'm  _ yours _ . T-take me…” His face was flushed and his freckles were more prominent. He's pretty wanton now and Noctis is taking his sweet time driving him wild. Those fingers moved ruthlessly inside him and Noctis kept denying him his orgasm. 

 

Everything was just so… pleasurable. Even with the roughness,  _ the denial,  _ Prompto still felt so much love because he  _ belonged _ to Noctis. It's not objectifying, not in the slightest; it's a mutual want for each other. Noctis too, was his. 

 

Noctis seemed to grow impatient with his own movements and pulled his fingers out. A whine escaped from Prompto’s throat but it was replaced with a gasped as he was flipped to his stomach. His hips were hiked up high as Noctis gripped onto them hard. He lined his dick up but doesn't push in just yet. He grinds between the crease of the blonde's ass and chuckle when Prompto pushed back and groaned in the sheets. Noctis pulled back on both of Prompto’s arms causing him to arch his back a bit awkwardly while he also began to push in. Prompto let out a loud moan, a scream really and Noctis wasted no time to drive into him. 

 

A fast, shallow pace was already set as they rocked quickly against each other. Noctis released Prompto’s arms and the blonde fell forward, barely able to hold himself up. Noctis started going deeper, faster,  _ harder.  _ Prompto was seeing stars now. He was also drooling on the sheets and all he could focus on was Noctis’s dick moving inside him with such velocity, such force that the bed was shaking. Prompto felt Noctis lean down against his back and he started sucking on his shoulder. That sucking soon became a bite which elicited a pained whine turned moan from the blonde. One of Noctis’s hands went into blonde strands again while the other hand made its way around the front of his neck again squeezing enough that some air could get through. 

 

“You're damn right. No one comes between us. You are  _ mine _ .” Noctis slammed hard into that sweet bundle of nerves inside of Prompto and the blonde's back arches as he screamed out. 

 

Prompto was a blissed out mess. The drool, the flushed skin, and the small gasped for air were all he was now. “Ohhhh yesss… fuck yes I-I-I'm yours! ” Prompto managed to say with his growing incoherency as his brain slowly turns into mush with each thrust of Noctis’s hips. Noctis removed his hand from blonde tousled hair to the front of his chest where he kept him up. The pace slowed down but those hard thrust only got harder. Prompto screamed at each forceful thrust that knocked the air out of his already air lacking lungs. 

 

“You like this huh? Like a fucking slut.” Noctis spoke and some might think that was a red flag. The whole slut calling thing should be seen as a turn off or degrading but Prompto  _ thrived  _ off of that word right now. His sluttiness wasn't all gone and he'll sign the fuck up to be Noctis’s personal slut all the damn time. The whole boyfriend thing makes it easier. It's fine to be as slutty as one wants with their boyfriend. 

 

“Ah-ah-ah fuuuck… I'm y-your slut…. Only yours.” He's panting now and it just felt so good to be repeatedly slammed into over and over and- gods this was incredible. Prompto couldn't fathom how great this felt, let alone fathom anything with his pleasure filled mind. 

 

The hand on Prompto’s neck was removed and Noctis began to pull out. Prompto was about to protest until he was flipped to his back. Noctis slammed back in while kissing him hard and Prompto moaned into it. 

 

The pace grew faster again. Noctis moved his hips sporadically and they both were in bliss. Prompto skillfully lifted his legs, his flexibility wasn't lost either, and he holds them up. Noctis got deeper and deeper now, continuously brushing against that sweet spot inside. Prompto was screaming out and  _ oh gods, _ he had to cum. The pressure was building up in him and he started jerking off vigorously. 

 

_ So close.  _

 

He reached the edge of the knife again and is denied when Noctis pinned his wrist above him. 

 

“Wait a little longer.” Noctis said hotly and Prompto groaned in frustration. He could do this. He could hold out even though his prostate was getting pounded and he was moaning so loudly his voice would be horse after all of this. Definitely not going to be easy. It doesn't last too long though and Noctis thrust were growing more erratic. Noctis’s hand went down and stroked Prompto’s swollen dick. The blonde began shaking violently as his orgasm tore thru him. 

 

“Ahhhhh fuck! Noctis!  _ Noctis!”  _ The prince's name was upon his lips when he came and he thrashed hard screaming loudly. He was so exhausted and slowly tipping over into overstimulation as Noctis kept pounding into him. His eyes stayed rolled into the back of his head and drool spilled from his mouth along with small whimpers of pleasurable pain and all he could do is let himself be taken. Noctis slammed in a final time before he came deep within the blonde. Prompto was seeing burst of white in his vision and he moans as he's filled with the other's cum. 

 

Noctis works then through euphoria, then pulls out and plopped down on the bed next to Prompto. They both were breathing hard and glowing in their sweaty aftermath. Prompto was definitely sated now. 

 

“That'll be…” Prompto points in the air like he's doing a complicated math problem. “$500 for my services.” He laughed breathlessly and Noctis rolled his eyes. 

 

“My presence is payment enough.” Noctis laughed too and kissed the blonde's forehead. They stay quiet together and just held each other close. “I love you Prompto.” He spoke softly and Prompto kissed his chest. 

 

“I love you too Noctis.”

 

\---

 

Time moves on and it's been a bit more than a year now. A year since Prompto began his double life as a prostitute. He had come a long way from that irrational decision. He's done a lot of bad things and got into more trouble than he hoped for but now at least, he's on a good path. Noctis is by his side now and he has all the support from his friends. Even Cor checked on him every once in awhile to see if he was still good and Prompto actually wouldn't be lying when he said he was good. 

 

He back in school now and he's in love with his major. He's always wanted be a photographer and now he's getting closer to that dream again. The prerequisites were a bit much, but he was having fun and made a few new friends. Friends in which Noctis did background checks on because he still would give out those crazy threats and Prompto had grown to know that Noctis  _ wasn't  _ joking about them. Extreme as it may be, it's all to protect Prompto. The blonde hadn't had any problems though, which were good and his grades were very good. His future was looking much brighter now. 

 

He arrived at this forsaken place with flowers in his hands. He's all dressed up for this occasion and he's escorted Noctis with him. He's nervous as hell but he had to go. It's been too long. They make it to their destination and those nerves were eating at Prompto. He takes deep breaths; he can't have a break down now. The area they are at had freshly trimmed grass with flower blooming and tall trees with branches dancing to the cool breeze. It was almost summer now so the air was a bit warmer but the wind kept it a nice temperature. The sun shined and it was just a nice day. 

 

The short path led them exactly where they had to be. Prompto held onto the flowers tightly as tears began to flow. Noctis hugged him tightly telling him he was sorry and that everything will still be okay. Prompto walks forward and laid the flowers down on adjacent tomb stones. He wipes his tears and let's out a sigh. 

 

“Hey mom, hey dad. You're probably upset with me about everything I've done but…” He gets a bit choked up but soon regained himself. “I d-did it. I got back into college and I have a lot of support now. I wish you guys could have met Noctis as my boyfriend. He's awesome and I love him so much.” He turns to Noctis with a sad smile and Noctis returns the smile. “He's helped me a lot and helped me figure out everything and now I'm a better person. I've made bad choices in the past and done some really messed up things but… I'm good now. I wish you guys were st-still h-here and…” He started crying and Noctis wrapped a soothing arm around him. 

 

“I bet they're proud of you Prom. They're looking down upon you like angels now. They are your guarding astrales. ” Noctis said softly and Prompto started speaking again. 

 

“I j-just w-wanted to let you g-guys know that I made it. I finally got my life back. Thank you for looking over me. I love you guys so much.” He ended and turned to hug Noctis, crying into his shoulder. Noctis comforted him, rubbing small circles into his back and whispering sweet nothings to him. 

 

His own guardian astrales. 

 

They soon return back to their place. Prompto sat down near the windowsill and reminisced. It had been a wild year for him. He had a lot of downs that took up most of it but now things are truly looking up. He's proud of himself really. He never thought he'd ever go through everything he's done. The lying, the smoking, the  _ prostitution;  _ It's wild really but he came to his senses and it only took almost being sold along with his thoughts becoming more rational. He'll never have to go through that again. He's so happy with his life now. Noctis had came and joined him. The prince wrapped his arms around him and kissed the back of his head. Prompto leaned into Noctis’s touch and looked out to the world around him, smiling brightly. 

  
  


_ I made it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who enjoyed this wild ride! ❤️
> 
> Also I made a Tumblr!! @misssweetyc is the name and I'll have updates on there for future stories and other stuff :D

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write! I have so many ideas on where I want to go with this and can't wait to share it! Prompto is going to have one hell of an adventure. I also wasn't sure if I should write this as Promptis ship or not but I'll see how it goes. (Knowing me, it will)
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome! You can also check out my other writings if you would like. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
